Corazon de Piedra
by Bakura Yakushi
Summary: cap 12 arriba! creo que alguien me asesinara por esto...pero igual, ya esta el nuevo cap! YxB
1. Default Chapter

Este fic esta dedicado a mis gemelos favoritos: Alex y Kamil maxwell, bien par de desgraciados, ya ven lo que provocan!..es broma, los quiero mil y fue Alex mi inspiración para este fic, mi koi, te amoooo……….!

Y si, ya se que debería de estar escribiendo el otro capitulo de el Yami de Yami, pero este fic lo traía clavado en el torso como una espinita, además que ya tenia escrito casi la mitad desde hacia un buen tiempo

Sin mas, espero que les agrade..!

Yugi-oh! No es mio……..!

dicho todo, al fic…!

"CORAZON DE PIEDRA"

Por Bakura de Maxwell.

Un día mas en la escuela, todo normal, el cielo azul, las nubes blancas, pájaros volando, árboles en el patio...

No, a quien quería engañar, ya nada era normal, no después de lo que había pasado, le hacia una falta tremenda verlo, y lo peor del caso era que no podía buscarlo, se suponía que lo odiaba y que el le era reciproco en el sentimiento, pero noooooooo..., tenia que haber sido un maldito ciego egoísta y además chismoso.

Si, Yami era un chismoso curioso de primera, hacia solo dos días había provocado una hecatombe nuclear que no sabia como podría manejar, o si podría al menos controlarse a si mismo...pero que rayos podía hacer..., su mayor enemigo lo amaba...!

Y lo peor del caso era que...el también...pensando y pensando, Yami decidió repasar los acontecimientos de los últimos dos días, que resultaron ser los mas movido de su vida en sus 5000 años de edad...

-YAMI, CUIDADO...!

-QUE...!

Un bate de metal fue lanzado.

Dirección: Yami.

Lo había lanzado un mal perdedor de otra escuela después de ver como el equipo de Yami les ganaban de manera aplastante en un partido de baseball en la clase de física.

Yami había ponchado a cada uno de los bateadores del equipo contrario, luego, en su turno al bate, había hecho cuadrangulares a diestra y siniestra, y habían ganado aun sin que uno de sus jugadores participara: Bakura, el espíritu de la sortija del milenio estaba tratando de realizar una tarea que tenia pendiente y bajo amenaza de Ryou la tuvo que realizar( n/a: si me dijeran que me quitaran mi bocadillo predilecto y también haría cualquier cosa TTU...hasta la tarea...).

El bate venia a toda velocidad y en dirección a Yami, el solo atino a cerrar los ojos y esperar el impacto (��U...que "sabia" decisión)oyó el golpe del bate y un quejido , abrió los ojos y cual no seria su sorpresa al ver quien había detenido el golpe con su cuerpo, protegiéndolo...

-BAKURA...!

Bakura tenia los ojos cerrados del dolor, le había dolido mucho, pero no había tocado a Yami...sintió que perdía el equilibrio, pero se repuso el solo, abrió los ojos y mirando al tipo que había arrojado el bate dijo:

-a este pelos de púas solo lo martirizo YO, entendido, así que porque no llevas tu patético intento de ser humano a otra parte antes que te envié de paseo al Reino de las sombras, donde te encontraras con tus congéneres y uno que otro monstruo muy feliz de darte una calurosa bienvenida…!

El chico lo miro asustado y se fue, Yami miraba a Bakura desde el suelo, se había caído sentado de la impresión de ver a su mayor enemigo ...protegiéndolo.., cuando el chico estuvo fuera del campo visual, Bakura cayo arrodillado, pero Malik fue mas rápido y lo sostuvo antes de caer por completo.

-debe ir a la enfermería..!

-esta bien...

-por favor Malik, llévalo pronto..!

-ésta bien Ryou, puede confiar en mi..!

El albino pequeño estaba muy preocupado por su Yami, y lo visto en los últimos días solo lo hacia preocuparse mas por el.

Malik se llevo a Bakura sin mas ni mas, en dirección a la enfermería, Yami seguía tratando de decir algo ante la sorpresa, que fue lo que sucedió, Bakura, Bakura, el mismo Bakura de siempre lo había protegido, demasiado para su cabeza.

Se levanto y despidiéndose de todos con una excusa de regresar por su mochila, fue a la enfermería donde estaba Bakura con Malik, esos dos se llevaban muy bien, quizás demasiado bien...en que rayos pensaba Yami, que le importaba si se llevaban bien o que?.

Al estar a punto de tocar noto la puerta abierta, entro sigilosamente y vio la enfermería, tenia unas camas, cada una con unas cortinas alrededor, y por el sonido de las voces, supuso que Bakura estaba hablando con Malik en la segunda cama, entro tratando de no hacer ruido y lo que oyó lo dejo impactado.

- pero debes detenerlo, Bakura, esta en peligro tu vida, no puedes dejar que Malik te controle así..!

- no lo entiendes verdad, si no lo hago, Malik acabara con lo único sagrado para mi...

- mira, Ryou me comento que tu te habías estado sintiendo mal, con fiebre, sin hambre y cada vez mas callado, Bakura, no permitas que Marik ponga en riesgo tu vida, no importa con lo que te amenace, no lo vale si tu mueres..!

Bakura apretó las sabanas que lo cubrían, si es cierto, estaba literalmente muriéndose en vida, todos creían que Ryou lo estaba obligando a estudiar y por ello quedaba excluido de muchas cosas, pero la realidad era que Bakura tenia un trato con Marik, el cual le pedía día con día parte de su energía mística para poder realizar un plan, pero si el se negaba…

Marik destruiría lo único que Bakura amaba, a ese ser especial y prohibido, debía ser fuerte, de todos modos ya faltaba poco para terminar, al menos eso le dijo Marik y cuando todo acabase, el regresaría a ser el de antes y nada habría pasado, el volvería a ser el de antes y ya.

- pronto terminara, solo debo esperar, no puedo permitir que Marik le diga, NO ENTIENDES LO HUMILLANTE QUE SERIA SI EL SE ENTERA ASI!

"el", quien es "el"?...

A esas alturas Yami se había subido a la cama y espiaba desde una rajadura de las cortinas a los dos chicos, noto como Bakura se sonrojaba mucho cuando Malik le pregunto eso, se veía muy lindo, tan tierno...que rayos estoy pensando, Bakura...tierno!... el carril de sus pensamientos fue cortado por un suspiro ahogado de dolor por parte de Bakura, que empezó a hablar.

- lo que pasa Malik, es que un día de estos estaba en el parque, me puse a escribir, una remembranza…de todos los que conozco, uno por uno...y al llegar a su nombre...en lugar de poner lo que debía poner, puse lo que sentía...Marik, el lo encontró, no se como eso llego a sus manos, pero se dio cuenta y ahora, el consiguió una daga llena con sangre de una cierva(n/a: cierva: animal mitológico, mitad mujer mitad ciervo cuya sangre es tan venenosa que incluso si un dios era herido e infectado con ella moría irremediablemente) y me dijo que si no le ayudaba lo heriría con el, y yo...no quiero que muera...no quiero...

- pero de quien era ese nombre, Bakura puede confiar en mi...

Bakura lo miro desconfiado pero en sus ojos se leía algo, era dolor y una mezcla de sentimientos que jamas había visto Yami en ellos, y de repente se sintió mal oyendo esa conversación tan intima entre dos amigos y decido retirarse, en eso estaba cuando lo escucho.

- Yami...

Yami se quedo de piedra, acaso Bakura lo había descubierto, que podía decirle? se volteo nervioso pero no noto nada, entonces Malik dijo.

-perdón?

- Yami, de el era el nombre...Marik lo matara a el si me niego a darle mi energía...

- Yami..!...el...el...el...mismo Yami que tu a cada 5 minutos amenazas de muerte?

- si…

- el que molestas tirandole bolas de papel del tamaño de pelotas de baseball!

- si…

- al que le pintaste un puerco espín de colores en la mochila!

-�� si...ese exactamente...

"YO"...penso Yami, como era posible que Bakura estuviese pasando todo eso para que Marik no se le acercara, tenia que hablar con el, eso no podía ser, que era lo que Bakura había escrito que no quería que Yami se enterara, por algún motivo Yami sintió su corazón empezando una loca carrera en su pecho, estaba tan emocionado, pero era solo por oír a Bakura decir eso, no entendía nada, así que debía de averiguarlo de boca del mismo Bakura.

Espero hasta que se hizo tarde, Malik se despidió de Bakura, ya que debía de irse a reunir con Ryou, y este no lo detuvo, no quería que lo trataran como un enfermo de muerte, el podía cuidarse solo y no necesitaba niñera...

Lo que Bakura no esperaba era que alguien lo siguiera en las sombras de la tarde, estaba tan débil que no sintió ninguna presencia, iba caminando despacio a su casa, solo deseaba llegar a su cama y dormir, dormir toda la noche y tratar de enterrar ese maldito sentimiento que lo hacia pedazos y le recordaba que tenia alma, no lo soportaba...

Cuando iba por el parque, vio las solitarias calles, y sintió esa misma soledad en su corazón, se sostuvo contra un poste, sentía un extraño dolor en el pecho, de repente, sintió una mano tirar de su muñeca de forma no muy amable, preparo una mirada asesina para el que se atrevía a jalonearlo así, pero se quedo helado al ver quien era:

-YAMI...!

- Bakura, tenemos que hablar...

- yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, suéltame..!

Yami pudo comprobar el deplorable estado de Bakura, el espíritu parecía estarse esforzando por soltarse del simple agarre de su mano, pero no lo lograba, era como si Yami le hubiese puesto una argolla de metal en la muñeca, no lograba conseguir nada, y empezaba a entrar en un estado de pánico al encontrarse completamente inútil ante ese chico.

- que me sueltes, maldita sea faraón del demonio, suéltame o te juro que te vas a arrepentir, suéltame...!

- que te pasa, porque estas tan débil...?

- eh?...eso...eso no te importa, no molestes...

- dímelo, que es ese trato que tienes con Marik, que escribiste de mi en esa libreta?

La cara de Bakura estaba como para tomarle una foto, estaba completa, total y positivamente impactado, su cerebro trataba de entrar en balance, pero el terror a ser descubierto traiciono sus sentidos y entro en un estado total de pánico, no dejaba de jalar su mano y con la otra trataba de soltarse del agarre de Yami que empezó a apretar su muñeca como una garra metálica que no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir.

-yo...tu...no...sueltam...no...no puedes saberlo...no...!

- Bakura, dilo de una maldita vez, no te soltare hasta que me lo digas, no me importa pasar toda la noche aquí, no lo haré...

El tono de Yami empezó a ser mas duro con el atormentado espíritu de la sortija, por alguna razón no pudo leer el dolor en esas pupilas suplicantes por primera vez, no quería decirlo, no podía, Yami no podía obligarlo, y si pedía ayuda, no eso era estúpido, quien le ayudaría a quitarse de encima a un niño mas pequeño y delgado que el, era ridículo.

-no diré nada Yami, suéltame, acaso no me puedes dejar ir! SUÉLTAME..!

-CÁLLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ Y DEJA DE GIMOTEAR COMO NIÑO QUE NO LO ERES, AHORA MISMO ME VAS A DECIR QUE ES LO QUE PASA, ENTENDIDO!

El rugido del faraón dejo a Bakura completamente perdido, como si por ese momento toda su fortaleza se derrumbara como un castillo de naipes ante el, empezó a tartamudear nervioso.

-yo...yo...

-QUE, TU QUE ,MALDITA SEA..!

Bakura había bajado la vista y cuando la alzo Yami quedo impactado ante lo que vio y oyó.

En su cabeza retumbo un millón de veces las palabras que le había gritado y el ver esos ojos llenos de lagrimas de vivo dolor lo hicieron sentirse un canalla, no le importo en lo mas mínimo que la oscuridad de la noche lo cubriera, solo oía a lo lejos el sonido de los zapatos de Bakura alejándose de el a todo lo que daban sus largas piernas, en el aire helado quedo el eco de las palabras arrancadas del pecho del espíritu de la sortija con dolor.

- YO TE AMO...!

Después de gritarle eso en su cara Bakura logro zafarse por fin, sintió su rostro caliente y lleno de lagrimas, no le importo, solo deseaba llegar a su casa y no salir de ahí jamas, Yami lo acababa de humillar de una forma que el jamas creyó capaz y ahora el no resistiría el verlo a la cara y ver la burla ante ese sentimiento que su terco corazón alojaba.

por otra parte, Yami miraba hacia la dirección en la que Bakura había corrido y cuando ya no logro distinguir mas sus pasos acelerados por fin reacciono.

-oh, Ra, que acabo de hacer!...

de eso hacia ya cuatro días, en los cuales había intentado comunicarse con el albino sin éxito, ya que no le abría la puerta de su casa, no contestaba el teléfono ni iba a la escuela.

Y el no podía sentirse mas basura de lo que se sentía, le había contado todo a Yugi y este se puso furioso por la falta de tacto de su oscuridad, acaso no entendía el sacrificio que hacia el albino por el! Era el colmo.

A unas calles de hay un chico de cabellera plateada respiraba afanosamente en su cama, esa noche era la ultima de su trato con Marik, y este ya tenia la energía suficiente para regresar a esta dimensión con sus poderes aun sin el cetro del milenio, en su mano, una libreta estaba apretada, al menos ya estaba en su poder.

Sudaba mucho, lo que quería decir que tenia fiebre, pero aun así sonreía, ya sabia lo que vendría después de todo lo que había hecho y el descansar para siempre no parecía tan malo después de todo.

O mas bien dicho, después de lo acontecido hacia 4 días.

Sin dolor, ni vergüenza ni nada, solo dejar de existir así nada mas….

Sus ojos se cerraron, y tal vez se cerraban para nunca mas volverse a abrir….

De su mano cayo el vaso que sostenía, el cual se hizo pedazos en el suelo …. que era esa sensación? Que significaba?

- Yami, estas bien? Te vez pálido, que te pasa?

-No…..no lo se Yugi….yo….

En eso el teléfono sonó y Yugi fue a contestarlo dejando solo a Yami.

- diga? ….RYOU..! que te sucede, que pasa? Porque estas tan alterado?……..que!….estas seguro…! ……….voy para aya…..

Yami escucho todo eso y su cerebro le dijo algo: su premonición avía dado en el clavo….se sintió mareado, con una gran presión en el pecho, miro todo negro y de repente….no supo mas de si….

Yami se había desmayado….

TBC….

Alex: da la cara cobarde…..-empuja a Bakura de Maxwell- anda, díselos…

o.oU……ehhh….pues verán yo……en primera y antes de que me maten, les diré que ya tengo casi la mitad del Cáp. 3 de el yami de yami, y en cuanto lo termine lo subiré…!

Alex: así es….y si esta historia les gusto, no lo maten, a menos que no quieran saber el final de la historia claro esta….

No les des ideas…! Bueno, en aclaración……lo de la cierva lo invente en un momento de aburrimiento y desesperación, lo admito…!

Alex: y también de una platica con su madre acerca de la serie Hércules, los viajes legendarios…..

Que culpa tengo de que la serie fuera muy buena…?

Alex: tu la veías porque te gusta hades….

No es cierto…! En parte….bueno, dejándonos de bobadas, mou….ya se que no es mi estilo escribir cosas así, pero denme una oportunidad no!

Alex: si, el pobre tonto se mato haciendo un fic dramático, no es su culpa que carezca de talento por completo…

Mou….T.T…..mejor nos vemos, quiero salvar la poca autoestima que aun me queda.

Alex: dejen reviews, porque si no, se le queman los fusibles a este y no escribe nada

Chao…!


	2. cap 2

Hola a todos, aquí yo otra vez desde el polo norte, cosa muy mala para mi gripe….pero muy buena para las computadoras, archiveros, papeles y demás disparates que ya estoy empezando a odiar…!

Alex: esta enojado, por su jefe tiene puesto el aire acondicionado todo el día….

Pues claro y yo con gripe, que quieres! Que me ponga a brincar en un pie de contento o que?

Alex: porque no mejor escribes el fic, los que están leyendo eso es lo que espera, no oírte quejar….

T.T mou…cierto…..bien, aquí voy con el segundo cap. de Corazón de Piedra, y les diré que……me salió medio cursi, pero culpen a la música viejita que me puse a escuchar y al aire acondicionado que me obliga a mantener una taza de café a la par….

Alex: con 4 cucharadas de azúcar? O.O no crees que exageras un poquito?

No, que va, hasta lo siento amargo…

Alex: sin comentarios…..

Pues bien, si sigo con el mismo humor de hoy en día el que se quede frío será otro….y no por el aire acondicionado….

Alex: hablas de…..matar a un personaje de la historia? o.O

Yep, quien crees que seria buen muerto?

Alex: ninguno, no quiero que un grupo de fans me persiga para matarme por darte ideas de matar a su ídolo….

Weno, entonces lo pensare yo sólito, por ahora, basta de hablar y vamos al fic…! Agradecimiento por review al final…!

Yugi-oh! No es mio.

-conversaciones

"pensamientos"

(comentarios del escritor…o sea yo XD)

al Fic..!

Corazón de Piedra.

Por Bakura de Maxwell.

Cap. 2. Mas allá de las sombras.

Todo era un desastre en su cabeza….que podía hacer, no había forma de retroceder el tiempo y cambiar la situación?

Si pudiera hacerlo, tumbaría la puerta de su casa, correría hasta donde estuviera para poderle grita:

-BAKURA, YO TE AMO! Por lo que mas quieras, no lo hagas…!

Pero no podía, el albino no lo sabia y tal vez nunca lo sabría….

Estaban en casa de Ryou, el había llamado a Yugi, ya que era el único que podría decirle algo, al tener un Yami también.

Ryou venia de pasear, empezó a hablar en voz alta al notar los zapatos de Bakura en la entrada, subió las escaleras un poco extrañado.

-Kura? Estas dormido?…porque no me mandas a callar como de costumbre?

El no sabia que pasaba, pero había visto a su Yami muy triste y desanimado, además de débil e intentaba animarlo de alguna forma… al llegar a su alcoba toco la puerta…

-´Kura, no quieres ir a comer unas hamburguesas o algo así?…

entro al no recibir respuesta y se encontró con que el albino mayor estaba tirado en su cama, boca arriba con una libreta en la mano a la altura del pecho…penso que estaba dormido, así que empezó a salir y al dar la ultima mirada sobre Bakura tuvo un mal presentimiento…

había algo raro en la escena….algo mortal, era una sensación fría y sobrecogedora, como el sentimiento que provoca una tumba, volvió a entrar y se acerco a el, se arriesgaría a que el mayor lo matara al despertarlo, pero al menos sabría que estaba bien….extendió su mano y…

-santo cielo..! ´Kura, esta helado…!

Era como tocar hielo, la piel estaba tan fría que Ryou se quemo con ese frío (si, uno se pude quemar con hielo y duele T.T igual que cortarse con hielo…sino, trabajen de bar tender por un tiempo y ya verán que digo la verdad), que tenia su Yami?

-Bakura, despierta, Bakura, Bakura, anda, deja de jugar y despierta…!

Lo zarandeo varias veces pero no consiguió nada, angustiado llamo a Yugi y este llego rápidamente junto con un pálido Yami.

-que creen que sea? Estará enfermo?

-pues no conozco enfermedad alguna que ponga a cualquiera así….que opinas Yami?

-esto…..esto es magia…… la esencia de Bakura ha sido enviada mas allá de las sombras…

los dos chicos escuchaban como el antiguo faraón hablaba con mucho dolor sin quitar los ojos del rostro blanco, así que solo se quedaron callados escuchando la explicación.

-los Yamis tienen su energía mística, la cual les permite estar en esta tierra, pero al perderla se podría decir que hemos "muerto" aunque nosotros ya hayamos muerto en realidad, pero al "morir" nosotros no vamos al cielo ni al infierno de sus culturas…nosotros pertenecemos al reino de las sombras y esta un lugar para nosotros llamado el "mas allá de las sombras" no es un lugar agradable en realidad si tu llegas de la forma en que Bakura va…

-y como va ´Kura? Que quieres decir?

-él cedió su energía, no la perdió en un duelo de monstruos, ese juego controla mucho nuestra vida, pero al ceder la energía Bakura sabia que esto pasaría, el cederla es considerada la máxima traición, ya que le das salida a alguien que estaba preso en el reino de las sombras….

-Marik..!

-asi es Yugi, por eso el cuerpo de Bakura esta aquí…el no ha muerto pero no podrá despertar…

-que pasara con el?

-en estos momentos debe estar vagando por el reino de las sombras, pero una fuerza mayor a él lo llevara hasta el mas allá de las sombras, al estar ahí, borraran todo de su alma y se convertirá en un espíritu mas que vaga sin sentido hasta el fin de los tiempos para alimentar a las sombras….

-que terrible…!

-pero….si todavía no ha llegado, eso significa que tenemos una oportunidad de traerlo de regreso…!

-si, pero el reino de las sombras es inmenso, tardaríamos mucho tiempo en encontrarlo…!

Yugi veía que su contraparte estaba tan abatido que le partía el corazón, el quería a Yami mas que a un hermano y el verlo tan triste lo ponía triste a el también.

-pero Yami, no podemos rendirnos, mientras haya vida hay esperanza…!

-Yugi, entiende, no podríamos encontrarlo a tiempo, seria muy riesgoso y además… el….no me quiere….

Yugi iba a replicar cuando fue cortado por Ryou quien alzo la mano y poniéndola en el hombro del faraón dijo.

-eso no es cierto…

-que?

-dije que no era cierto….sabes? 'Kura es del tipo de gente que no revela sus sentimientos porque tiene miedo….

-miedo? El! Pero de que?

-de ser herido….pero ´kura te quiere y mucho, por eso prefirió apartarse de tu camino, el no quería que nadie te lastimara y por eso dio su vida por ti…

-Ryou…no sabes lo que dices el no…

-si no me crees porque no lees esto?

Ryou se acerco a la cama donde estaba Bakura y quitando la frazada con la que intentaba calentar su cuerpo le mostró a Yami algo…

Bakura no había soltado la libreta, en todo ese tiempo, la libreta parecía pegada a su mano, como si un ápice de su fuerza se quedara ahí, solo pare que ese articulo no le fuera arrebatado, como un gran tesoro…

-será correcto que la lea?

-yo creo que ´Kura estaría de acuerdo…

Yami se acerco y toco la mano, fría como hielo pero todavía conservaba la suavidad que la caracterizaba deslizo la libreta entre sus dedos y la apretó contra su pecho, tomando su mano entre las suyas para trasmitirle un poco de calor.

-lo siento tanto Bakura….perdóname….

-creo que seria mejor si te dejamos solo Yami…

-estaremos abajo…

-si…

los chicos salieron y Yami miro la libreta en su mano, por esa cosa tan pequeña y simple alguien estaba a punto de pasar por algo peor que la muerte, que podría decir esa libreta que fuera tan importante?.

Empezó a hojearla, habían varios apuntes hechos a la ligera en las primeras paginas, incluso un dibujo del profesor de matemáticas siendo aplastado por El cementerio gigante (carta de monstruos de es el esqueleto de un mamut, la verdad no me acuerdo bien de como se llama XP) eso logro sacar una sonrisa del faraón, siguió hojeándola y se encontró con lo que le había dicho Bakura a Malik.

Habían los nombres de todos los chicos que Bakura conocía, entre ellos estaba Joey, Tristan, Duke, Malik, Ryou, Yugi….

Al llegar a el no estaba escrito algo como los demás, estaba la letra de una canción.

No la conocía bien…pero era una canción vieja, muy hermosa aunque triste…

If I should stay…

Si yo me quedara..

I would only be in your way..

Solamente estaría en tu camino…

Así que era eso lo que no quería Bakura decirle en la cara? Como podía pensar aquello, ni en su época de negación de sentimientos penso en que Bakura fuera un estorbo en su camino, lo veía como un rival de cuidado, alguien que podía voltear cualquier situación a su favor…

So, I´ll go but I know

Pues, me voy pero se

I´ll think of you

Yo pensare en ti

Every step of the way

En cada paso del camino

Acaso sin saber lo que pasaría, el igualmente pensaba irse? Lo que era la vida, el tenia pensado partir y ni se imaginaba lo que le esperaba, entregar su vida por una persona que fue tan dura con el.

And I will always love you

Y yo siempre te amare

You my darling, you mmm

A ti mi amor, a ti mmm

Deseaba tanto creer esas palabras, era como un bálsamo para sus heridas, pero deseaba oírlas salir de esos labios, labios que ahora estaban fríos y exánimes como si fuera una estatua de cristal la cual no podia ser tocada.

Bittersweet memories,

Recuerdos agridulces

That is all I´m taking whit me

Es todo lo que me llevo

El recordar le dolía, ya que todo ese tiempo que se perdió en duelos, en peleas sin sentido, que cruel era la vida, le puso de enemigo al ser que era dueño de su corazón y cada vez que sus caminos se cruzaban efímeramente, eran solo para combatir provocándose heridas que no sanaban, ya que la única cura estaba en las manos de la persona que mas amaba pero que a la vez odiaban mas.

So goobye, please don´t cry

Pues adiós, por favor no llores

Que no llorara? Que no llorara! Estaba en todo su derecho de llorar…! Podía llora hasta que sus lagrimas hicieran un segundo mar y se quedara sin mas lagrimas, estaba perdiendo al amor de su vida, claro que podía llorar.

We both know I´m not what you, you need

Los dos sabemos que no soy lo que tu, tu necesitas

Cierto, Bakura no era lo que Yami necesitaba, Bakura era la persona a la que Yami amaba y definitivamente, si Bakura no estaba con el, Yami moriría para estar a su lado una vez mas…

And I will always love you

Y yo siempre te amare

I will always love you, you

Yo siempre te amare, te amare

Y el también lo amaría por siempre, por siempre y para siempre , hasta el final de los tiempos, hasta el fin de este mundo, a pesar de todo y de todos lo amaría para la eternidad.

I hope life treats you kind, and I hope yo have

Espero que la vida te trate bien, y espero que tengas

All you´ve dreamed of

Todo lo que soñaste

No, la vida era demasiado cruel al entregar a su único amor en las garras de la muerte y sin el no había sueño que valiera la pena, porque el único sueño que tenia era poder estar a su lado y no separase nunca mas…

And I wish for you joy

Y te deseo alegría

And happiness

Y felicidad

Alegría y felicidad? Eso no seria posible nunca mas sin el, ni el sol lo calentaba desde hacia 4 días, todas la estrellas dejaron de brillar de repente y ni las flores se veían igual de bellas, y ahora que podría hacer? Sin el, la vida no era vida…

But above all this, I wish you love…

Pero por sobre todo espero que ames

Amar….pero si el ya amaba…lo amaba a el….

And I will always love you

Y Yo siempre te amare

I will always love you

Yo siempre te amare

I will always love you

Yo siempre te amare

I will always love you

Yo siempre te amare

I will always love you

Yo siempre te amare

I will always love you

Yo siempre te amare

Como podía dudar que el lo amaba, que lo necesitaba para vivir? y si el se iba no podría continuar ya que el era el centro de su universo y mas que nada….era su amado…

You, darling I love you

Tu, cariño, te amo

I´ll always, always love you…

Yo siempre, siempre te amare…

Yami cerro la libreta, no podía aceptar que Bakura se fuera, no sin saber que el también lo amaba, debía de ir por el, para poder oírlo decir que lo amaba, de que no era un engaño y que estarían juntos hasta el fin de los tiempos….

Los chicos estaban en la cocina tomando café cuando apareció el faraón y con mucha decisión lo escucharon decir.

-iré por el…

-muy bien Yami, te ayudaremos…!

-no chicos, será peligroso, iré yo solo

-claro que no Yami, estamos juntos en esto y siempre lo estaremos, ya sabes que tienes mi apoyo…!

-cierto, además Bakura es mi Yami y debo ayudarlo, no puedo quedarme

de brazos cruzados….!

-Pero chicos…

-yo también iré….y no te preocupes por Ryou, yo lo cuidare…

los chicos voltearon a ver de donde provenía la voz y se encontraron con alguien que estaba apoyado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados…

-Malik..!

-hola…me entere de lo que mi Yami intentaba y decidí ayudarles, el no puede regresar a esta tierra a causar daño una vez mas…

-gracias Malik…

-esta bien, pero ustedes se quedan, el reino de las sombras es demasiado peligroso…

-pero..!

-anda faraón, déjalos ir, en realidad seria una buena idea….

-porque lo dices, tu sabes lo peligroso que puede ser ese lugar…

-cierto, pero con tu hikari no perderás fuerza en ese sitio y Ryou es el hikari del legitimo dueño de la sortija, por consiguiente él es el único a quien la sortija obedecerá y así encontraremos mas rápido a Bakura..

-tienez razón …

Yami agradecía la aparición del moreno, con tanta cosa en su cabeza no pensaba coherentemente, pero algo tenia claro:

iría al reino de las sombras y no regresaría hasta traer a Bakura consigo, no había vuelta de hoja…

"espérame Bakura, ya voy por ti….!"

Mientras tanto, en el reino de las sombras…

Se podía ver como una persona caminaba lentamente en la oscuridad del lugar, vestido con una túnica blanca egipcia y su cabello color lila suelto en todo su esplendor, le daba un aspecto de luminosidad que lo hacia muy llamativo.

Sin embargo, sus ojos color sangre se veían sin el menor asomo de vida en ellos, como si caminara entre sueños o un trance, parecía deslizarse entre las sombras y dejaba a su paso algo así como una estela de polvo brillante como diamantes que eran devorados con rapidez por las sombras...

Desde las alturas, Marik vigilaba el avance del albino, si quería que el ritual se completara debía cerciorarse de que el albino se convirtiera en un espíritu sin pasado ni presente.

Su muerte seria su entrada para su renacimiento…

Y claro esta de que el sabia lo que era ese polvo de diamante que dejaba a su paso aquella criatura semejante a una alma en pena…

Eran recuerdos, todos los recuerdos que poco a poco iba olvidando hasta quedar completamente solo en las sombras…

Ante los ojos de Bakura se veían imágenes de sus duelos, necro temor oscuro, de Ryou y sus amigos….y de Yami…

"Tengo frío….Que es esto?….Porque lo estoy viendo?….quienes son?….quien es el?….Tengo tanto frío….Porque sus ojos son tan bellos?…Donde estoy?…Que hago aquí?….Tengo frío…."

Bakura se froto los brazos en busca de calor, tenia ganas de llorar, que hacia en ese lugar? Se sentía tan solo y desesperado…pero esos ojos eran tan llamativos…de quien eran?…y de repente, una pregunta lo dejo helado….

"…quien soy yo?…"

su cerebro no le daba respuesta y eso lo hundió mas en la tristeza…

siguió caminando hacia el horizonte, algo ahí lo hacia dirigir sus pasos en esa dirección…su muerte.

TBC…

Well, well, well…el cap. 2 aquí esta, espero que les agrade y si no, pues igualmente me pueden enviar un review para saber que opinan de el.

Alex: ya saben, sean sinceros….así dejara de escribir el martirio este que se llama Bakura de Maxwell…

T.T mou…eres muy cruel conmigo….pero aun así te quiero mucho..!

Alex: 9-9

Y? que me dicen? Quieren muertos o no quieren muertos? Los que mandan son ustedes y aquí yo estoy muy feliz de recibir sus comentarios, criticas, amenazas y demás…!

Alex: realmente estas loco…mas de lo normal..

Y ahora, a contestar Review, esos mensajitos que tanto me anima y me alegran el día…!

Dagel

Muchas gracias por decirme que soy uno de tus autores favoritos, eso me hace sentir muy feliz..! y la verdad tenia algo de miedo meterme en esta clase de fic, ya que en los de humor y en los que….no son de humor hay muchas cosas diferentes y se podría decir que estoy experimentando a ver si este fic es bien recibido tal vez suba otros que he escrito con do del Yami de Yami, ya subí el Cap. 3 y terminado este empezare con el Cap. 4 del ese fic mi personaje favorito también es Bakura X3 es el mejor…!y gracias por lo de la daga….no sabia que inventar….y tatan! Eso salió espero que no fuese tonto v.v con lo de Duo…..es mi segundo personaje favorito..! y en eso de que me parezco a el….será en lo despistado? Como sea gracias…

Y en lo otro de mi vicio….ajem….creo que me debes una disculpa ya que no me tarde mucho en este verdad?…..es broma gracias por el review..!

La neko:

o.o…O.o…O0O; POR FAVOR NO ME MATEEEEEEEEEEEEN……..! soy muy joven para morir…! ;-; ya continúe con el cap. 2 así que no me maten si quieren saber en que termina esto…!y si me quedo sin energías….pues…pues …igual no sabrán en que termino…! Gracias por lo de que mi fic es extraño y original..! nunca me han gustado las cosa comunes y corrientes y por eso mis fic son tan…!

Alex: raros, inusuales, fuera de lo común, psicodélicos, estrafalarios, sin sentido….?

(le tapa la boca) creo que ya entendí el punto, muchas gracias por el review y continuare lo mas pronto posible..!

Cafi.

Empiezo a pensar de que un seguro de vida no me vendría nada mal, muchas personas se enojaron de que dejara así el fic…pero…no pude evitarlo…! Adoro dejar en suspenso a la gente…!y ya actualice el Yami de Yami así que se te cumplió el deseo, Bakuraxyami no es mi pareja favorita, pero también es muy buena y…(abraza a Alex) gracias por decir que hacemos linda pareja…!

Alex: (rojo como tomante pero no lo aparta) si, si, lo que sea….

Muchas gracias por el review…!

Kaiba Shirou

Yo te regaño porque tardas en actualizar pero yo aqui hago todo lo humanamente posible por seguir…!muchas gracias por la felicitacion, tu opinion cuenta mucho para mi, enserio..! gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribirme el Review, ya se lo que se siente estar en un ciber…nad agradable, nos vemos..!

Guerrera Lunar

Yep, sigo y concuerdo con ustedes: PINCHE YAMI, FARAÓN DEL MAL, HIJO DE LA piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…………!

Alex: (con el censurador) que lindo bocavulario…..

Es que es la verdad..! yo lo deteste cuando hizo eso…, yep, Ryou esta preocupado y siempre lo estara…va con su personalidad, ya subi el cap 3, no se preocupen.

Lo de la cierva? Pues eso es un mito, pero no le quiten el ojo a esa daguita que no se hara de humo, asi que ojo..!si Bakura muere o no……no lo se…todavia me estoy decidiendo…XD tal vez lo ponga a votacion, que dices Alex?

Alex: me da igual, de todas formas, si muere, te linchan a ti, no a mi…

Ahora soy yo el que tiene una pregunta: que quisieron decirme cuando escribieron eso de que "Alex deberia salir mas seguido, asi no harias trampas"? me lo explican? Gracias por el Review..!

Hisaki Raiden

Yami? Que no era el papa de Seto el responsible de que se escabecharan a su familia? yo tenia entendido de que asi era el asunto…pero bueno, ya lo vere, por cierto, de que pais eres? En mi pais usamos la palabra "escabechar" pero no estoy seguro de que enotro sitio la usen tambien, si, ahora sabes porque Bakura oculta sus sentimientos, eso pasa siempre con los que se miran mas rudos, gracias por el review…!

A todos muchas gracias, de veras que los amo…!

Y por ultimo, si desean que en este fic Bakura muera, manden un Review, si quieren que viva, pues manden un review y si tiene otra idea pues….

Alex: manden un review 9.9….

Exacto, sin mas que decir..!

Chao..!


	3. cap 3 al borde del abismo

Hola a todos, aquí los saluda su escritor Bakura de Maxwel…!

Alex: no crees que si no supieran quien eres estarían aquí?

No……..lo ………se……o-o……. pero no importa, aquí esta el tercer capitulo de esta historia..!

Alex: y a que no adivinan?

Este cap. También es un song fic…!

Alex: le ha picado la manía de los song fics…

Es que esta canción es taaaaaan linda..! Que no me pude resistir…!n-n

Alex: los fans de Marik te van a matar…si no es que los fans de Bakura te matan antes…

Pero moriré feliz, por una buena causa…!

Alex: si tú lo dices….

En este fic Marik le hace de malote, así que ya saben…!

Alex: además, este es un fic Yaoi, si no les gusta…ven la flechita ahí arriba que dice atrás? Pues hagan click ahí y desalojando el área si me hacen el favor…

Agradecimientos por los review abajo…y ahora..!

Disclamer:

Yugi-oh! Es mío…!

Alex: en tus sueños…

Ya lo oyeron, Yugi-oh! No me pertenece así que no me demanden, esto lo hago por diversión y mucho tiempo libre…!

Alex: sin contar la cafeína que corre por sus venas…

O-O;….Vamos al fic n-n;…

Cap. 3. Al borde del abismo…

Con lentitud, paso a paso se acercaba mas y más a su destino…que le esperaba? No lo sabia…no sabia nada…en su mente habían imágenes borrosas de lugares y rostros velados…

Su corazón latía con dolorosa lentitud y esa sensación de vacío era horrorosa… en su camino llego a un puente que parecía caerse a pedazos, el agua oscura corría con lentitud bajo él.

Se paro justo en el medio de ese lugar…que había hecho que lo habían enviado a ese lugar, solo?

I'm Standing on a bridge Estoy parada en un puente

I'm waitin in the dark Esperando en la obscuridad

Pero sobre todo, sentía algo en su pecho que le decía que alguien lo buscaba, que alguien lo necesitaba…que alguien lo esperaba aun rodeado de toda esa oscuridad.

I thought that you'd be here ….by now Pensé que estarías aquí … ahora

Si, esperaba que alguien apareciera, cualquier persona, que lo viese y lo reconociese, que disipara esa sensación de tremenda soledad…

Theres nothing but the rain No hay nada mas que la lluvia

No footsteps on the ground No hay huellas en la tierra

I'm listening but theres no sound Estoy escuchando pero no hay ningún sonido

Una lluvia caía de ese cielo oscuro sin estrellas, era fría, muy fría y a pesar de ello no lo mojaba, era raro, sentía el frío en su piel y calaba en su alma, pero no tenia señales de humedad, ni en su ropa ni su cabello.

Miro a su alrededor pero se dio cuenta desalentado que en ese lugar no habían señales de que alguien hubiese estado ahí en años.

El silencio era ensordecedor, era como si quisiesen borrar toda esperanza de su alma, donde estaba?

Que pasaba?

Porque estaba ahí?

Isn't anyone tryin to find me? No hay alguien tratando de encontrarme?

Won't somebody come take me home No vendrá nadie a llevarme a casa?

Se abrazo a si mismo desesperado, ese frío era horrible, era una noche tan fría…no había nadie con el? No tenia a nadie? Tan solo estaba?….Entre todas las imágenes mentales, miraba a un rostro que parecía no querer desaparecer, era alguien de hermosos ojos color carmesí…esa persona no llegaría por el?

It's a damn cold night Es una maldita noche fría

Trying to figure out this life Tratando de encontrar sentido a esta vida

Wont you take me by the hand Tomame de la mano

Take me somewhere new Llévame a un lugar nuevo

I dont know who you are No se quién eres

but I... I'm with you Pero… estoy contigo

I'm with you Estoy contigo

-por favor…alguien….

Siguió su camino, necesitaba encontrar algo, lo que fuese, cualquier cosa que le calmara y le dijera que estaba bien…que esa oscuridad no era eterna…

Marik miraba todo desde arriba, necesitaba que Bakura llegara hasta el mas allá de las sombras, pero aun así no podía dejar de mirar con tristeza esos ojos color rubí vacíos, el admiraba a Bakura, era muy parecido a el pero no se retractaría, necesitaba salir de ahí y no dudaría en utilizar al albino para ello.

Im looking for a place Estoy buscando un lugar

Searching for a face Buscando una cara

Is anybody here I know Hay alguien aquí que yo conozca?

Los chicos ya estaban listos para viajar.

Sabían a lo que se enfrentaban, el reino de las sombras no les era desconocido a ninguno de ellos y aun así, irían.

Yami estaba realmente tenso, debían darse prisa, no sabían que tanto había avanzado el albino o al menos su estado.

-listos…?

-si, tranquilo Yami, lo encontraremos…

-lo se…debemos ir ya…

Malik saco su cetro del milenio, sabia que lo necesitarían, así entre Yami y él, abrieron un portal hacia el reino de las sombras.

El hueco era del tamaño de una puerta y mostraba un sórdido lugar brumoso y oscuro, Ryou le dio su mano a Malik y miro a su novio.

-tienes miedo?

-un poco, pero debemos ir por ´Kura… esta solo y yo se que esta sufriendo…

Yami lo escucho, sabia que Ryou se refería a ese lazo que comparten los Yamis y sus Hikaris lo que lo alarmo…. Bakura estaba sufriendo y era por su culpa…lo sabia….

-tranquilo Yami, con preocuparte no ganas nada….

-lo se, lo se…

-vamos de una vez….

Los chicos entraron al lugar, sintiendo de inmediato el frio tan tremendo del lugar.

Ahora dependía de ellos el encontrar a profana tumbas y rescatarlo.

Cause nothing´s going right Porque nada esta saliendo bien

And everything´s a mess Y todo es un lío

And no one likes to be alone Y a nadie le gusta esta solo

El hermoso albino vio unas sombras, parecían ser personas, se sintió aliviado al verlas, tal vez alguno de ellos podía darle una respuesta de donde estaba o quien era o que pasaba en ese lugar …

-hola..! Disculpen…hola?…..ho…….

Se había acercado a esas sombras pero al intentar tocar una de ellas, su mano la atravesó, era algo así como estar en medio de una procesión de fantasmas…

No había nadie que lo conociera?

Isn't anyone tryin to find me? No hay alguien tratando de encontrarme?

Won't somebody come take me home No vendrá nadie a llevarme a casa?

Marik sintió el cambio en la dimensión, alguien había entrado, busco a los entrometidos y vio que eran su hikari, Ryou, Yugi y el Faraón.

-que conmovedor, el Faraón vino a rescatar a su amante y trajo a sus amigos… pero no puedo permitirlo….Si Bakura no llega, yo perderé mi energía….

It's a damn cold night Es una maldita noche fría

Trying to figure out this life Tratando de encontrar sentido a esta vida

Wont you take me by the hand No me tomarás de la mano?

Take me somewhere new Llévame a un lugar nuevo

I dont know who you are No se quién eres

But I... I'm with you Pero, estoy contigo

I'm with you Estoy contigo

Bakura seguía su camino fatal sin imaginarse que estaban buscándolo, pero…algo en su mente se rebelo…

Porque debía caminar hacia ese lugar, el horizonte brillaba en colores lúgubres, jugando entre rojos, púrpuras y negros…no debía ir…

Su rebeldía se había despertado y no se volvería a dormir. El no quería ir hacia ese lugar.

Algo en su corazón le decía que alguien lo necesitaba, que no debía ir hacia ese lugar, así que empezó a caminar sobre sus pasos…

Oh why is everything so confusing Oh, porqué todo es tan confuso?

Maybe I'm just out of my mind Quizá solo estoy loca

Yea yea yea Si, si, si

Ryou vio como su sortija empezaba a brillar, y apuntaba hacia el horizonte.

-debemos ir hacia aya, la sortija encontró a Bakura…!

-vamos de inmediato..!

-porque tanta prisa Faraón? Hace mucho tiempo que no vienes al reino de las sombras y creo que ya te extrañaban…

-Marik..! Maldito bastardo, libera a Bakura…!

-jamas..! su energía me pertenece y no perdiere mi boleto de regreso a la realidad…!

-Marik, deja a Bakura, el no debe estar aquí, esta sufriendo..!

Yami pudo ver como el ceño fruncido de Marik se aligeraba un poco ante las palabras del albino, como si le preocupara…

-le haces mucho daño a Bakura con esto Marik, tu perteneces a este lugar, el no…!

-pero miren nada más quien hablo, si es mi querido hikari, deberías estar feliz que tomara su energía y no la tuya…!

-basta, iremos por Bakura y lo sacaremos de aquí, no intentes detenernos..!

Yami se empezó a caminar decidido, no dejaría a Bakura a merced de Marik y menos lo dejaría morir sin hacer nada.

Una ráfaga de viento detuvo el avance del Faraón, era un viento oscuro lleno de sombras ellas se sujetaban de los chicos para que no pudieran andar…

-creo que te han extrañado mas de lo que tu a ellas Faraón…

-Marik, detente ahora mismo..!

-porque debería de hacerlo? Me estoy divirtiendo con todo esto…

Ryou era abrazado por Malik y Yugi intentaba no caer, soportando la fuerza del viento.

-tranquilo Ryou…!

-estoy bien, pero Bakura…!

-iremos por él…!

Marik pudo notar que Bakura se había detenido, porque no avanzaba? Si no se apresuraba no llegaría al horizonte.

"Tendré que ir yo mismo, no puedo perder tiempo….!"

Marik desapareció en la sombra mientras que el viento azotaba a los chicos…

-Bakura…!

It's a damn cold night Es una maldita noche fría

Trying to figure out this life Tratando de encontrar sentido a esta vida

Wont you take me by the hand No me tomarás de la mano?

Take me somewhere new Llévame a un lugar nuevo

I dont know who you are No se quién eres

But I... I'm with you Pero… estoy contigo

I'm with you Estoy contigo

Bakura sentía una rara desesperación, debía de ir hacia ese lugar, algo le decía que lo necesitaban, que alguien corría peligro…empezó a caminar mas aprisa hasta que su caminar se convirtió en carrera, pues había empezado a correr…

-A DONDE CREES QUE VAS…!

Una atronadora voz lo detuvo, y ante si, vio a un chico de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos color violeta, pero de expresión maligna y al parecer no tenia intenciones de dejarlo pasar.

-quien eres tu?

-soy el que vigila que llegues hasta tu muerte…! Que crees que haces regresando?

-yo debo ir hacia aya..!

-porque?

-alguien…me necesita…lo puedo sentir…!

Marik torció la boca, como era posible que aun sin recuerdos sintiera eso? Era imposible…

-no seas tonto, nadie te esta esperando, tu no eres mas que un trofeo, un adorno, nadie podría quererte, solo utilizarte…

el albino vio como Marik se le acercaba sonriendo de forma desagradable, algo no estaba bien, ese tipo lo estaba engañando, lo sabia, pero aun así, dolía escuchar eso.

-y con justa razón, eres muy hermoso, tenerte ha de ser algo muy placentero…

El espíritu egipcio había tomado al albino por la barbilla y miraba sus vacíos ojos color rubí, aun así, con ese abismo oscuro en ellos seguía siendo hermoso.

-tenerte como trofeo…

la furia se hizo presente en ese rostro hermoso y se soltó de un manotazo del moreno, quien retrocedió un poco confundido, tenia la idea de que toda su personalidad había sido borrada por las sombras… seguía igual de brioso que siempre…

-no te atrevas a tocarme…!Yo no soy un trofeo….!

-ah no…?

Take me by the hand Tómame de la mano

Take me somewhere new Llévame a un lugar nuevo

I dont know who you are No se quién eres

But I... I'm with you Pero… estoy contigo

I'm with you Estoy contigo

Un grito se escucho por todo el lugar resonando en los oídos de los chicos que luchaban por avanzar, siguiendo las puntas del anillo del milenio, erizadas hacia el norte, donde se veía el lúgubre horizonte.

-ESE ERA BAKURA…! DÉMONOS PRISA…!

El corazón de Yami lloraba al saber que cada sufrimiento y dolor que recibía el albino era por su culpa, debían apresurarse antes de que algo pasara.

Sin previo aviso, el ojo de Ra apareció en la frente del Faraón, cortando de golpe el viento y llenando de luz el lugar, ante esa luz, las sombras huyeron dejándolos libres.

-vamos…!

Los chicos cruzaron un puente muy extraño cuyas aguas abajo de el corrían sin detenerse y eran de un color oscuro enfermizo, siguiendo unas huellas en la tierra que les daba una esperanza de que fueran de Bakura.

Take me by the hand Tómame de la mano

Take me somewhere new Llévame a un lugar nuevo

I dont know who you are

No se quién eres

But I... I'm with you Pero… estoy contigo

Entonces, frente a ellos se encontraron con un cuadro perturbadoramente horrible.

Marik estaba sentado en una roca con forma de trono, el cual tenia dos dragones en el respaldo y los miraba con desdén y odio pintados en sus ojos color violeta.

Y a su lado, Bakura, dentro de lo que parecía una caja de cristal, su rostro estaba contraído en tristeza y se abrazaba a si mismo, sobre el estaba cayendo algo así como una especie de lluvia, la cual estaba acumulándose a sus pies con la clara intención de llenar la caja.

El agua ya estaba llegando a su cintura.

-hola chicos, les gusta mi lampara de lava…?

-maldito desgraciado, deja a Bakura en paz…!

-y porque, si es mi trofeo…?

-él no es un trofeo…!

-Yami, algo pasa….

Ryou y Malik miraban fijamente los ojos de Bakura, extrañados, algo no andaba bien.

-que dices Ryou?

-es cierto Yami, mira los ojos de Bakura, nos esta mirando…pero es como si no nos viera…

Yami observo los ojos que tanto amaba y su corazón se contrajo.

Esos ojos estaban completamente vacíos, aunque fijos en ellos no mostraban absolutamente nada en ellos, era como la mirada de un muerto, ni un poco de luz que iluminara esa oscuridad.

-que le has echo!

-yo? Yo no le he hecho nada, las sombras han hecho su trabajo, ellas no perdonan…

-eres un desgraciado…!Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a Bakura…?

-el fue débil, me entrego su energía, yo solo aproveche la ocasión.

-debes liberarlo ahora mismo…!

-y porque lo haria..? que ganaría yo a cambio?

-te reto a un duelo de sombras, si pierdes vas a liberar a Bakura y le regresaras su energía….!

-y si gano, me entregaras tu energía Faraón…!

-acepto…!

-Yami, ten cuidado, en el Reino de las sombras Marik esta en su terreno..!

- cuidate, por favor…!

-

-tranquilos, el Faraón sabe lo que esta haciendo….

-es cierto.. Esta vez, es mi turno de ayudarte Bakura.. no te dejare ir…

-sera mejor que se apresuren y dejen para después sus charlas emotivas, ya que el agua pronto cubrirá por completo a Bakura y solo para que lo sepan, esta agua es del río que divide las sombras, en la frontera del mas allá de las sombras, donde Bakura estará si pierdes este duelo Faraón…

Desde la bóveda de cristal, Bakura miraba a los que estaban frente a el, no escuchaba nada, que estarían haciendo ahí, Porque no lo sacaban? Acaso no podían verlo?.

Entonces, reconoció entre los presentes un rostro, no sabia quien era, pero sus ojos se le hacían tan conocidos, lo llenaban de paz, le daban una esperanza.

I'm with you Estoy contigo

I'm with you... Estoy contigo…

-estas listo para perderlo todo Faraón?

-estoy listo para recuperar lo que me pertenece Marik y no me iré de aquí sin el…!

"Resiste Bakura, dentro de poco estarás libre, lo juro..!"

TBC………..

O-O; Creo que este cap. me quedo medio raro….

Alex: yo diría que todo el fic esta raro pero bueno…

La canción que sale en el fic, si no la han reconocido es de Avril Lavingne…creo que así se escribe n.n

Alex: y la canción se llama "I´m whith You" o lo que es lo mismo "estoy contigo"….es linda…

Yep, es muy linda, mas que linda es preciosa..!

Alex: Si, si, lo que quieras…

Les contare algo, he notado que varias personas quieren que mate a Bakura y otras dicen que si quiero llegar a año nuevo que no lo mate.

Alex: te lo dije, te dije que podrías precio a tu cabeza si al menos pensabas en matar a Bakura…

Mou…es que se me hizo muy interesante…!

Alex: es interesante…será interesante también el ver como te matan…

Bueno, para complacer personas, le pedí su opinión a Doña Silvia, una Señora que trabaja aquí conmigo y dijo que…mejor no les digo, es sorpresa n.ñ…solo les adelantare que creo que Yami necesitara un corazoncito nuevo porque el que tiene se le va a romper en muchos y muy pequeños pedacitos….Pobre Faraón….naaaaaa…! SUFRE FARAON, SUFRE…!

Alex: y recuerden…no tiene nada contra el Faraón….

Es hora de contestar Review…!

Kaiba Shirou.

Ibas manejando?…TU! Cuantas personas mataste n.n, Si, ya sabia que había estado cursi, pero es que se me sale mi lado femenino de vez en cuando y cuando ese lado sale…pues hasta puedo terminar asesinando, gracias por lo que soy original, es que…..me gusta que los fic no sean repetitivos y otra vez….viva la imaginación, no? n.nU

Tu eres de las pocas personas que desean ver morir a Bakura, pero sabes? Creo que de alguna forma te voy a complacer en algo de lo que pediste, y ya vez? Ya actualice…!

Gracias por el review..!

aguila fanel

gracias por la felicitación, a mi también me agradan mucho las historias BakuraXyami, pero las Seto Joey no mucho…será porque ya me obsesione con las raras historias de SetoXBakura que hay vagando por el internet?….lo de Bakura….no prometo nada, lo de marik….no te preocupes, creo que el si recibirá su castigo n.n….y lo del lemon…………………

Alex: dilo de una vez……

Ok…..em….yo…..

Alex: el nunca ha escrito un lemon, y los pocos que ha escrito no le gusta, punto.

Intentare hacer el lemon pero hay si no prometo nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada…!

Muchas gracias por el Review…!

La neko

Yep, ya continúe este fic tan loco y si necesitas usar con alguien se llamaba? O-O

Alex: A.O.N.I. u.ú

Te aconsejo que la uses con la tea, nadie la extrañaría..! OuO con respecto al fic…un voto mas para que Bakura no muera…

Alex: apuntado…-.-;

A mi también me gustan los finales felices, que cueste que sean felices, pero felices…! Los finales trágicos son buenos, aunque depende que clase de finales son…. Gracias por pensar que quedo precioso, yo pense que se pasaba de cursi para llegar a lo empalagoso…a ver si chocolatico –marik- si deja en paz a algodón de azúcar -Bakura, aunque ahora lo tiene prisionero y si el agua lo cubre por completo lo manda vía correo express al mas allá eso si la piña -Yami- no se apresura…espero que no se ponga a dar uno de sus discursos porque si no…. lo del Titanic…pues verán ….yo…

Alex: odia esa película….

Pero tengo mis razones…!

Alex: en serio, por primera vez son buenas razones o-o

Mi vecina esta traumada con esa película, y todo el santo día ponía un CD con la canción de Celine Dion, una y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra vez…! Me estaba volviendo loco..! mi gripe? Ya me recupere, muchas gracias, iba a probar su remedio pero solo me quede con una duda…

Alex: no sabe lo que es un "guarapito"

En serio…que es eso?o-o;…Mejor no me descuido, si no me podrían matar con………………….el chisme ese que le dieron a Dark..! Muchas gracias por el review a las dos…!

saori

Muchas gracias por la felicitación, me alegro que te gustara el fic y ya vez, lo estoy continuando lo mas rápido posible, y….Alex…

Alex: ya se…."Apunta, otro para que no maten a Bakura" ..u.ú

Yep, muchas gracias por el review y ya veremos que le pasa a Bakura…!

Dagel

Que emoción..! soy el autor favorito de Dagel, me encanta que me digan que les gusta tanto mi fic, y yo que pense que me iban a tirar hasta un zapato del disgusto, porque no les agradaba el fic… mis parejas favoritas son Yami x Bakura, Yami x Kaiba, Kaiba x Yugi y Kaiba x Bakura, y no descansare hasta que acepten esa ultima pareja..!

Alex: déjalo, es fanático de las causas perdidas…

Ya decía yo que estaba bastante raro, escritor de comedias y de…drama:S hasta yo me confundí…me encanto que quedara triste, es que son tan distintos que me encanto simplemente, a donde mande a Bakura…se podría decir que es algo así como el infierno de los yamis o algo así…lo de la daga me acorde porque mi querida madre era fanática de Hercules, los viajes legendarios y me pego la manía a mi también n.n…tu también eres de El Salvador? Y yo que pense que por aquí no había nadie de mi país…te delato la palabrita P, que me alegro, ya estamos avanzando

Mi disculpa hasta el cap 5? Y si el fic es de menos de 5 cap? T-T….nah, no creo que quede tan corto, ya veremos, la canción es de Whitnie Houston, "I will always love you" o por siempre te amare, ya sabes, la del guardaespaldas

Lo de los muertos? Pues si, creo que habrá algo así por aquí pero no estoy seguro…

Gracias por el Review..!

P.D. de donde eres exactamente? Con lo distraído que soy hasta podrimos ser vecinos y ni luces n.n

Yakío Mishima

Pues cuantos novios tienes? O-O y si, si me matan no sabrán el final….así que ni modo :P como pongo tu voto, en que si muera o que no muera? S ya me confundí…

Alex: pon uno en que muera y uno en que no muera y ya…

OK….yep, en esta historia se podría decir que en lugar de ser tres (Ryou, yugi y Malik) son seis (Ryou, Bakura, Yugi, Yami, Malik y Marik), así no necesitan uno del otro para existir. Espero leer pronto tu historia y si, toma la idea que quieras, yo no me enfado ni demando ni nada, como me gusta decir: viva la imaginación!

Muchas gracias por el Review..!

Hisaki Raiden

Si, ya se que me quedo cursi, pero me alegra que les agradara, yo la verdad no he investigado mucho, me guío por lo que me dijo el amigo del amigo del hermano de la novia del chico que su tio era vecino de mi prima que vivía en otro lugar…

Alex: ósea, no son datos exactos.

Se nota que se quieren mucho tu y tu Yami cierto? Y si lloro…no te preocupes, Alex es igual, jamas aceptara que lloro cuando vio la película de…(Alex llega y le tapa la boca)

Alex: MENTIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…………! Gracias por el review..! n.n

Mary Katsuya

Aquí estoy con la continuación, y no se si tu pusiste los dos review la verdad o-o, si es así muchas gracias y si no es así, pues…… muchas Gracias también a Mary Karsuya 2, me halagas el que este fic haya sido el primero que leyeras, la verdad no pense que le agradara a la gente ..en serio, tenia tiempo de tener escrito el cap 1 pero no me decidía….

Muchas gracias por el o los review..!

Kida Luna

Alex: ya se, ya se, otro para que no muera Bakura…

Este niño me lee el pensamiento…o-o…que lindo..! n.n lo Alex….es que si Alex esta como que me distraigo muy fácilmente …el vocabulario? nop, no tiene nada de malo, lo único es que no hay que pasarse….además que soy demasiado educado v.v es un defecto no retirable…

Alex: y también por eso le es tan difícil escribir lemon.

Yep, la daga seguirá en esta historia, pero no todavía…y si la daga tomara vida entonces….Seria la daga poseída no?

Alex: 9-9…..No le den ideas quieren?…Pero en lo de lincharlo yo los apoyo…!

(Bakura de Maxwell se pesca del techo con las uñas como un gato.) O-O acuérdense, si me matan como sabrán en final…! TT-TT no quiero morir…!

Alex: por cierto, no puedo, este niño ni siquiera a mi me ha dicho como terminara este fic…yo ya di mi voto que no muera Bakura…

Yep, las libretas son objetos tan inocentes, pero si te fijas bien, a veces ellas te pueden decir muchas cosas de su dueño, ya que son una cosa tan simple uno termina usándolas como una especie de diarios o algo así

Alex: vaya…me impresionas…eso fue algo muy profundo o-o

Gracias n.n, yep, Malik aquí sale de buena gente….además que si Malik sale, el siguiente en ser descontado, después del Faraón, seria el y no por su Yami, sino por su hermana, me imagino yo n.nU ishizu da miedo…

Los recuerdos de Bakura son devorados por las sombras, en algo así como una amnesia mágica, porque? Que sucede cuando tienes amnesia?

Alex: no te acuerdas de nada?

Exacto, pero también….

Alex: de que hablas?……………..oooooohhh…eso, ok, continua..

Muchas gracias por decirme que no quedo cursi, casi todos dicen que si, pero su opinión es muy importante para mi..! y mi gripe, les anuncio que ya se me quito..! Casi….n.n

Alex: fin de los review…

Muy bien, las votaciones no las diré, solo para…darle algo de sabor al caldo, ahora me dedicare a el Yami de Yami, así voy alternando, un cap de corazón de piedra uno del Yami de Yami.

Alex: así que hasta aquí llegamos…

Nos vemos…!

Puede que hayas nacido

en cara buena del mundo

Yo nací en la cara mala

Llevo la marca

Del lado oscuro


	4. cap 4 premio o castigo?

w ..! hola a todo el mundo..! se les saluda cordialmente de mi parte y de parte de Alexito-kun, aunque no tan cordial ni animada como yo, pero igual les saluda…!

Alex: que clase de estupido saludo fue ese?

Uno que es sincero…o me diras que los saludas con muchos animo y aprecio igual que yo?

Alex: …….o-o……….ok, esta vez lo dejamos así…

Como sea, aquí esta el cap. 4 de Corazón de Piedra…!

Alex: disculpen por la tardanza…el pobre tonto se ha matado la imaginación además de acabarse los pañuelos desechables con cada pagina que escribía…

T-T y es que también tuve problemas con el duelo…! No quería poner un duelo común porque….

Alex: le falta imaginación….

Y ya esta muy rayado eso del duelo de cartas x.x…asi que espero que les guste el duelo que puse…!

Alex: comentarios, quejas; las cuales seguro habrán y demás…

Manden un Review..!

Alex: ahora…

Al fic…!

Disclamer: Yugi-ho! Es mío..! w ..! me creyeron? A que no, pues no, no es mio, lamento decepcionarlos, esto solo lo escribo porque me gusta desesperar a la gente y a los personajes de la serie, no gano nada con esto asi que no me demanden.

Corazón de Piedra.

Por Bakura de Maxwell

Cap. 4. Premio o castigo?

Yami no sabia que pensar, frente a el tenia al ser que mas amaba en peligro, pero sus ojos se veían tan vacíos que lo herían mas que una daga hundiéndose en su pecho.

El agua oscura estaba cubriendo su cuerpo, llegando casi a la altura de su pecho, debía darse prisa o terminaría perdiéndolo aunque en los opacos ojos leyera un reproche sin terminar.

-listo Faraón? Es hora de empezar, y será mejor que des prisa, porque dudo mucho que tu amado trofeo pueda resistir por mucho tiempo…

-el no es un trofeo Marik..! y bien lo sabes, así que empecemos de una vez para poder liberarlo…!

Marik había sido fortalecido con la energía del reino de las sombras, además de la misma energía de Bakura así que era un rival de temer.

Pero Yami luchaba por el amor de su vida, además de su energía habitual, el no se daría por vencido ante nada.

-Marik, reconsidéralo, Bakura no resistirá por mucho, por favor, debes liberarlo…!

El moreno no podía creer lo que escuchaba, como era posible que su propio Hikari, quien de sobra sabia que estaba enamorado de Bakura, le pedía que lo liberara para entregarlo a los brazos de otro?.

-entre todos aquí tal vez seas tu el que merece estar en el lugar de Bakura Malik, ya que ni siquiera has sido sincero contigo mismo y engañas a los demás con tu cobardía….!

-………

-deja en paz a Malik, el no tiene culpa alguna para que digas eso y tu no eres nadie para decidir el futuro de los demás…!

-Faraón, empecemos de una vez, estoy aburrido de escuchar idioteces…!

-estoy listo…!

-bien, este será un duelo de energías, espero que tengas suficientes para soportarlo, porque yo me siento de maravilla…!

Marik pensaba utilizar la energía de Bakura en este duelo, y sabia lo que eso significaba, tenia un as bajo la manga.

-aclaremos esto, si tu pierdes, dejaras ir a Bakura y le regresaras su energía…!

-y si tu pierdes, me entregaras tus energías y Bakura se convertirá en una sombra mas de este reino…!

-empecemos…!

El ojo de Ra apareció en cada frente, mientras que el agua oscura corría por la piel del albino encerrado, era una imagen desoladora de desesperación, pero aun así, a pesar del aura de muerte que irradiaba no dejaba de verse hermoso.

Al rededor de los dos contrincantes apareció un aura, la de Yami color dorado, mientras que la de Marik era entre púrpura y azul, la mezcla de su energía con la de Bakura.

Las auras se atacaron mutuamente, la de Marik parecía ser la más agresiva, mientras que la de Yami daba la impresión de solo defenderse, incapaz de atacar a la otra aura.

-que sucede? Yami debe atacarlo antes que su energía se acabe o perderá..!

-Marik esta utilizando la energía de Bakura para defenderse y el Faraón…..no quiere atacarlo por eso…

y así era, en la cabeza de Yami, cada vez que pretendía atacar, veía una imagen de Bakura.

-…me vas a atacar a mi..?

y no podía terminar el ataque, era algo desesperante ya que el atacar a su energía era como atacar al mismo Bakura.

"…no puedo…..no puedo dañarlo…..no mas….."

-lo sabia, eres demasiado débil Faraón, y por ello perderás, Bakura estuvo equivocado al protegerte, ya que protegió a alguien demasiado patético y por ese error pagara con su vida…!

El agua en la caja de cristal empezó a caer con mas fuerza y estaba llenándola por completo, dejándole apenas unos centímetros a Bakura para respirar con dificultad.

"Alguien…..Auxilio….Por favor….."

No podía creer que los que se encontraban afuera no lo ayudaran, acaso las palabras dichas por el moreno eran reales? A ellos no les importaba su existencia, no lo veían mas que como un adorno, Estaba empezando a creer en esas crueles palabras.

Ryou escuchaba a duras penas los susurros de su Yami, sabia que estaba sufriendo de una forma terrible para llegar a implorar ayuda, miro a Malik, pero este también tenia los ojos clavados en la horrible escena.

-NO, MARIK, DÉJALO EN PAZ…!

-ENTONCES PELEA FARAON, PELEA Y PIERDE, ASÍ DEBE DE SER, QUIERO DERROTARTE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ..!

-NO…!

El grito del moreno se escucho en el ambiente, no podía permitir que Marik destruyera a Bakura, lo amaba y; aunque sabia que el no le correspondía, debía protegerlo para que el albino fuera feliz…aunque no fuera a su lado.

Malik había sacado su cetro del milenio y apunto hacia su Yami.

-que harás cobarde, no tienes el suficiente poder como para meterte en esta pelea, asi que no interfieras…!

-te equivocas…! Si puedo hacer algo…!

Malik movió su cetro y apunto hacia la caja de cristal que contenía al Albino y una luz verde salió del cetro, impactando en la caja, el albino miro de forma ausente al que estaba ayudándolo…quien era? Porque lo estaba ayudando?…

-QUE HACES? DÉTENTE AHORA MISMO…!

Al decir eso, Marik ataco a Malik, quien cayo inconsciente gracias al golpe, Ryou y Yugi fueron a auxiliarlo, mientras que Yami veía la escena.

Malik se había arriesgado al hacer esa osada acción, así que el tenia que hacerlo también o si no, no merecía el amor del albino.

-Marik..! YO SOY TU OPONENTE…!

Marik volteo y ante el estaba el Faraón con un poder que el no había sentido en mucho tiempo y debía admitirlo….sintió miedo, era tan tremendo ese poder que sentía miedo, sabia que perdería, pero como una ultima venganza se llevaría algo con el, a ver si era cierto que el amor del Faraón era tan fuerte….

Yami ya no temía, ataco a Marik con todas sus fuerzas, ignorando las imágenes mentales, sabia que no eran Bakura, que el verdadero Bakura necesitaba su ayuda ahora, el ataque de Malik hacia la caja solo había logrado hacer una leve fisura en el cristal.

-Malik, estas bien!

-………

-no te preocupes Ryou, creo que solo esta inconsciente….!

Ryou veía como un hilo de sangre corría por la frente de su amado Malik y le agradecía de todo corazón el haberse arriesgado por ayudar a su Yami, lo inocente que puede llegar a ser ese albino a veces…

Yami pudo ver que Marik estaba completamente derrotado, ya que su aura había desaparecido, tanto la suya como la de Bakura y el moreno había caído de rodillas, no podía ni sostenerse a si mismo.

-estas acabado Marik, yo gane y tu perdiste, así que cumple con tu palabra…..

-y lo haré Faraón…..puedes apostar que lo haré..!

Con una energía sacada de Ra sabrá donde Marik brinco alejándose de Yami y los chicos, para volver a brincar y atravesar la caja de vidrio, rompiéndola y sacando a Bakura en el proceso.

-MARIK..! DÉJALO HAS PERDIDO…!

Los chicos se cubrieron el rostro por los trozos de cristal que se esparcieron en el lugar y cuando Yami bajo sus brazos, vio como Marik se inclinaba sobre Bakura, el cual trataba débilmente de alejarlo, y metía su mano dentro de su pecho a lo que Bakura abría sus ojos todo lo que podía y se ahogaba en un grito de dolor.

-BAKURA……………….!

Yami corrió hacia el albino, viendo como Marik lo soltaba mientras se desvanecía en el aire, pero en su mano, había algo brillante de color azul, algo que no alcanzo a distinguir.

-ni creas que iba a dejar de pagar nuestro acuerdo Faraón, en este lugar las sombras se encargan de que así sea, tu amado Bakura recuperara su energía….Pero perdió algo mas en el proceso….Se feliz Faraón…! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA………….!

Por fin, el moreno fue devorado por las sombras mientras que Yami sostenía al albino entre sus brazos, ya le había quitado tantas cosas…que más podría haberle robado? La vida acaso?.

-Bakura, Bakura, despierta por favor, por favor, abre los ojos, Bakura, di algo, Bakura……

En el sombrío lugar solo se escuchaba la voz desesperada del Faraón que intentaba despertar a un albino en sus brazos, Yugi se acerco y con cuidado tomo la mano de Bakura, buscando su pulso.

-Yami….esta vivo…pero su pulso es débil….

-vamos Bakura, reacciona…..

Al parecer el Faraón había entrado en shock ya que no respondía a lo que su hikari le decía, solo se mecía hacia adelante y atrás, acunando cada vez con mas fuerza al espíritu en sus brazos.

Malik había despertado y escucho al Faraón repetir una y otra vez el nombre de Bakura, se levanto como pudo apoyándose en Ryou, quien miraba con una extraña seriedad la escena.

-..fa…Faraón…debemos irnos…escucha….

-….anda Bakura, abre los ojos, por favor di algo…

-creo que esta en shock, no nos escucha…

-que paso?

-Marik se llevo algo de Bakura antes de desaparecer por completo pero no sabemos que es, el pulso de Bakura es muy débil, pero todavía existe…

-sosten un momento a Malik Yugi, por favor….

-claro Ryou, para….!

Los dos presentes se quedaron con el ojo cuadrado cuando vieron al albino pequeño acercarse a Yami y darle una fuerte cachetada la cual le hizo voltear de forma violenta.

Yami se encontraba pensando en lo ruin que había sido, como era posible que alguien le hiciese tanto daño a la persona que amaba? Era peor que Marik ya que al menos, él estaba en su papel de maldito, pero si el decía amarlo tanto porque lo hería así? Se sentía todo un inútil un…..

Un fuerte golpe en la cara y el dolor del mismo lo hicieron reaccionar, y ver a Ryou que lo miraba muy molesto le hizo recordar en donde se encontraban.

-si quieres recuperar a Bakura debemos salir del Reino de las Sombras y unirlos, porque el cuerpo de Bakura se quedo fuera de aquí o no lo recuerdas?

-s…si…

-entonces deja de lamentarte sin razón y salgamos de aquí…!

Los chicos marcharon fuera del extraño lugar, mientras que Yami cargaba a Bakura y tomaba en cuenta las palabras dichas por Ryou.

"recuerda, no saques conclusiones apresuradas acerca de Bakura ya que ese no es él, solo es la forma que tomo su espíritu para estar aquí, el verdadero se encuentra en su cuarto, esperando…"

Tenia Razón, si ese fuese el verdadero Bakura no podría cargarlo, al ser más grande que él, pero lo llevaba sin ningún problema en sus brazos, siendo muy liviano.

Observo ese rostro de porcelana, tan delicado, y pensar que alguien tan delicado podía odiar tanto, amar tanto y ser tan fuerte.

Porque eso era lo que más admiraba de Bakura, su fuerza, esa fuerza que lo levantaba cada vez que caía, esa fuerza que le daba valor y seguridad.

Su fuerza era uno de los motivos por los cuales lo amaba tanto.

Marik se encontraba en una situación muy parecida, pero no igual.

El se decía a si mismo que Bakura podía parecer tan fuerte y rudo pero en realidad no lo era, era alguien que necesitaba ser cuidado, defendido y mas que nada….Alguien que quería ser querido con la misma fuerza con la que amaba.

Y si el Faraón no lo hacia feliz….entonces él lo haría feliz…

-chicos ya llegamos a la salida…!

La verdad era que ya estaban bastante hartos de el ambiente de muerte que se respiraba en ese lugar, solo deseaban salir de ahí y el escuchar a Yugi decir que la salida estaba cerca los hacia muy felices.

En la sala de Ryou se veía un celular encima de la mesa de la cocina, el pobre aparato tenia horas(nah, tenia como unos 30 min. xD) de estar sonando, mínimo había sonado 20 o 30 veces, en eso una de las paredes de la cocina brillo y uno por uno los chicos atravesaron a salvo fuera del Reino de las Sombras.

Yugi vio espantado el celular que estaba apunto de caerse, ya que sonaba a la vez que vibraba, tirándose de forma exagerada tal vez, alcanzo a agarrar el aparato antes que se hiciera pedazos en el suelo.

Los chicos lo vieron hacer toda es maroma y tuvieron deseos de aplaudir cuando Yugi rescato de su muerte segura su celular, pero antes de hacerlo, la pantalla del aparatito empezó a brillar, y en una mini lluvia de chispas de colores, se vio la esbelta figura del Seto Kaiba que, a pesar de su mínima estatura, miraba a Yugi con la misma arrogancia de siempre y un enfado mega especial.

-yugi….

-ehhh…hola Seto..n.ñUUUUuuuuuu

-sabes para que sirven los celulares cierto?

-para comunicarse?

-exacto..! y sabes…algo mas?

-….que?

Yugi ya es esperaba la regañada del siglo y cuando llego, solo cerro los ojos y ….se encogió.

-CON UN DEMONIO, TE DI ESE ESTUPIDO CELULAR PARA QUE RECIBIERAS MIS LLAMADAS, PERO COMO SIEMPRE ESTAS DEMASIADO OCUPADO CON TUS AMIGUITOS, NI SIQUIERA TE DAS CUENTA QUE TE ESTOY LLAMANDO, ERES UN DESCONSIDERADO…! Yo…me preocupe porque no contestabas….pero al parecer eso no te importa mucho….ya que creo que te divierte verme como loco…te hablo después…

-espera Seto yo…!

Muy tarde, el castaño había colgado y Yugi vio con tristeza la imagen del duelista ojiazul desaparecer lentamente, lo había herido.

De verdad que el pobre Seto no sabia ni que pensar, tener una relación con Yugi Moto significaba tener una relación con todos sus amigos y dado su estrecho horario a veces pensaba que no le dedicaba suficiente tiempo a estar con Yugi.

Así que invento esos celulares holograficos y le dio uno a Yugi, pero descubrió que el chico casi nunca estaba disponible, ya que, si no estaba haciendo la tarea con Yami, estaba en la arcada con Wheeler, y si no era uno era otro, y ya lo tenían harto.

Yugi era un buen chico y sabia que Seto tenia razón, el pobre castaño le costaba mares el demostrar sus emociones, casi le tomo una hora declararse ante Yugi en puros monosílabos y con la ayuda del mismo Yugi, debía admitirlo.

Había tenido demasiado abandonado al castaño las ultimas semanas.

-todo bien Yugi?

La mano amistosa de Ryou le hizo recordar la situación a Yugi, decidió explicarle todo a Seto, pero ahora lo necesitaban sus amigos.

-si, todo esta bien…veamos que podemos hacer por Bakura…!

Otra vez, un celular color azul era olvidado sobre la mesa de la cocina y casi se podría ver una silueta de un triste castaño que también era olvidado, no intencionalmente, pero igualmente olvidado (claro, eso hablando de forma hipotética n.nU).

En el cuarto de arriba, los chicos se agruparon a ver que sucedía, Yami puso al Bakura que traía en brazos sobre un sillón, mientras se acercaba al que seguía tendido sobre la cama.

-y ahora? Que debemos hacer?

-Bakura sigue frío- dijo Marik tocando su mano, no sin antes sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrerlo.- de…debemos juntarlos…

-bien…pero como haremos eso?

-tal vez solo debemos acercarlos…

-Yami, trae a ese Bakura y los pondremos en la cama, es más liviano a mover a este otro…

Yami volvió a tomar al Bakura vestido con la túnica blanca y con sumo cuidado lo coloco en la cama.

Ellos miraban expectantes, era el momento de ver si se habían arriesgado en vano o no.

Una luz empezó a salir de los dos cuerpos, poco a poco los dos se alzaron de la cama y lentamente se unieron, quedando un solo ser.

La brillante figura regreso a la cama y aunque no se podían distinguir sus rasgos, claramente se veía como sus ojos se abrían, mostrando dos mansos rubíes.

-funcionó, Bakura ha despertado..!

-no te emociones tanto Ryou….míralo bien…

El brillo desapareció y Bakura lentamente se levanto quedando sentado sobre la cama. Tenia una extraña expresión en su rostro, era la expresión de alguien que no estaba consiente y sus ojos eran opacos mientras miraba con curiosidad su mano.

-Bakura?…hola?…Bakura te sientes bien?

Yami se había acercado y tomando por los hombros a Bakura intento captar la mirada de este, cuando por fin pudo hacer que se fijara en el, Bakura alzo su mano y toco el cabello de Yami con una expresión de verdadera curiosidad.

-chicos…que le pasa a Bakura?

-no lo sé…

Yami alzo sus manos y tomo el rostro de Bakura y lo guío para que lo mirara fijamente.

-me recuerdas? Soy yo…Yami..! soy Yami…..!

Con alegría vio como Bakura abría la boca e intentaba gesticular una palabra.

-me recuerdas?….soy Yami…! Di que me recuerdas Bakura…

-……Ya……..Ya…………..mi………..

-dejalo Faraón, el no te recuerda, esta repitiendo lo que le dices.

Malik se dio cuenta, ya que al decir el nombre de Bakura no hubo ningún indicio de que realmente reconociera ni su propio nombre, Yami observo a Bakura, quien tenia su atención fijada en la lampara de cristales que brillaba en colores tornasol.

-no…puede ser….El no me recuerda….No recuerda nada…!

-calmate Yami, debe haber algo que podamos hacer…

-si, Bakura es muy fuerte y se que de una forma u otra volverá a ser el mismo de siempre…

Una vez mas, Yami volvió a tomar a Bakura por los hombros de una forma un poco brusca tal vez, pero al parecer el espíritu no lo noto, ya que lo miro nuevamente de forma mansa.(por no decir menso xD)

-sabes cual es tu nombre?

-………………….

-tu nombre..!…Recuerdas como te llamas!

-…………………….

Nada, el espíritu lo miraba como esperando la respuesta salida del Faraón y no de él mismo.

Bakura estaba maravillado viendo todos esos colores, mientras estuvo en el reino de las sombras todo era frío y oscuro, pero ahí sentía calidez, ese chico frente a el se miraba raro…que le pedía?…no podía entenderlo…

-tu nombre es Bakura…! Vamos…! Debes de recordar eso al menos..!

-……………

Su corazón se rompió en pedazos al ver la expresión perdida del profana tumbas, no podía creer que lo había perdido así nada mas, era horriblemente cierto, mordió sus labios y no lo soporto más, se lanzo sobre el albino, llorando en su pecho.

Bakura recibió a Yami y mirándolo con tristeza acaricio su cabeza…tal vez ese chico había perdido a alguien querido o algo así, sus ojos se veían tan tristes y lloraba de forma desesperada…pobre chico…

TBC.

T-T…..NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO………..! QUE LE HICE!…

Alex: Tú eres el escritor y te estas quejando! no inventes….tu y nadie mas que tu tienes la culpa de lo que le pase a Bakura…..

T-T soy muy maloooo……waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa………….!

Alex…….no eres tan malo…igual, lo vas a regresar a la normalidad cierto?

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- O-o…………..ehhh…………..

Alex:porque lo piensas regresar a la normalidad…..cierto?

Pues………….yo…………..mmmmmmm…………..

Alex: ¢?………

n-nUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuu………

Alex: que le vas a hacer al pobre Bakura?

Yooooo……jeje…..nos vemos..! (BDM sale corriendo)

Alex: o-o………un segundo……..OYE TARADO, SE SUPONE QUE CONTESTES TUS REVIEW, MAL AGRADECIDO….!

Del cielo cae una cartita para Alex-kun con un mini paracaidas atada, Alex la toma y abre el sobre.

Alex: "querido Alex:

Cuando leas esto estare de camino a Rusia, asi que me podrias hacer el favo de contestar los review?

Gracias por anticipado.

Te quiere.

Bakura de Maxwell.

P.D.

Podrias mencionar la pregunta clave de este cap. Por favor? Muchas gracias Alex-kun..!

Chao..!"

Alex: …………O-OU…………………… maldito cobarde, prefiere que me linchen a mi en lugar de a el…. ¢?…..ya me las pagaras……….ehhh……………..vamos a los review……………...

Kida Luna

v-v tienes suerte que no te pegara el sarampion o algo asi, el lenguaje de Bakura dire que es bastante….."florido" cuando esta molesto, lo del lemon…..ha estado practicamdo creeme….a mi tambien me gusta avrli lavinge y a BDM tambien, asi que tenemos eso en comun, supongo que tiene razon rex, el proposito de las libretas es ser utilizadas como el proposito de la tea es ser odiada….asi de simple…creo que ya se soluciono lo de la soledad de Yugi, pero como que el chico se esya pasando de la raya….pregiero la lluvia color negro si no les molesta, y lo del el Yami de yami….. mejor no se lo mencionen o le da la depre otra vez…..asi que hare un anuncio….

LOS FAN FIC DE BAKURA DE MAXWELL FUERON BORRADOS…..TODOS MENOS ESTE FIC HAN SIDO SACADOS DE FANFICTION POR UNA BRUJA SIN OFICIO…..he dicho.

Asi que mejor ni se lo mencionen porque el menso no los guardo… y no tiene forma de recuperarlos.

Gracias por el review.

Siguiente review.

LA NEKO

Muchas gracias por la explicacion acerca de lo que es un guarapito y creo que este tonto deserebrado tenia la esperanza que ustedes hicieran lo que el no logro……matar a tea, yo digo que esta hecha del mismo materialq ue relena y los caballeros del zodiaco….es que nunca se mueren ¢?.lo de Dark…..no has visto como se pone BDM cuando no saludo a su oso de peluche Shi-sama (abreviatura de Shinigami-Sama)

Gracias por el review…

Mary Katsuya.

Yo le dije lo mismo, pero este niño tiene demasiada imaginancion y anda inventando cosas….espero que te guste este cap, ya que para mi que se tardo demasiado y no me gusta como quedo pero su opinion es muy valiosa para Bakura de Maxwell, asi que muchas gracias.

Dagel

No lo alientes con los songfic que entonces seguira con ellos, te lo digo por experiencia propia….lo de la causa perdida…..bienvenida al club y olvida lod e la palabrita…el menso se confundio OTRA VEZ…..vaya sorpresa…nosotros somos de San Salvador….y lo del Yami de Yami….por lo que mas quieran, no se lo recuerden….despues a mi me toca frenar la lluvia de lagrimas dramaticas por la bruja que lo denuncio y propicio que borraran sus fic……..

Gracias por el review.

Hisaki Raiden.

Avril Lavigne es la mejor o que? Aquí otra fan de ella, me gusta mucho su musica, si, este fic es raro, pero igual a Bakura de Maxwell le gusta mucho las cosas fuera de lo comun, asi que espera mas rarezas de ahora en adelante, lo de tu Yami….huy si…se quieren mucho µ¼/p 

Gracias por el Review.

Kaiba Shirou.

Lo del duelo…hay esta y la explicación esta muy larga como para repetirla -0-…el tiempo es el mejor maestro que existe…lastima que mata a todos sus estudiantes, ya llegara tu momento y entonces sabras si es cierto que el amor es tan fuerte como lo pintan o no….lo repetire otra vez….si alguien le recuerda el fic de El Yami de Yami y el se trauma de por vida entrando en una depresion de escritor, lo mato, sea chico, chica, fantasma o lo que sea, solo YO le bajo la moral a Bakura de Maxwell y nadie mas que yo…. que bueno que el pelele no escucho eso….

Gracias por el review.

Y lo de la pregunta clave del día es la siguiente:

Que le quito Marik a Bakura?

Quien de la respuesta correcta recibirá el siguiente cap. antes que sea publicado, sin mas que decir, nos vemos y a ver si ese mal agradecido de BDM me trae un recuerdito de Rusia….Tal vez un tigre Siberiano OuO….

Puede que hayas nacido en

La cara buena del mundo.

Yo nací en la cara mala

Llevo la marca del lado oscuro


	5. cap 5 el chico en el espejo

Alex se mira el solito parado donde regularmente se encuentra Bakura de Maxwell con un sobre y un disket en las manos.

Alex: bien, como Baku de Max no regresara en….(mira la carta)……….. O.ô un buen tiempo……me toca a mi presentar los fic…..solo espero que nadie decida lincharme a mi por las gracias de este bobo…..este Cáp. no iba a ser escrito, no según BDM, peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerooooooooooooo alguien por hay le menciono que en el fic se miraba que "pobrecito Yami, ya que Bakura no siente nada" pues……quiso dejar las cosas niveladas así que prepárense….porque este Cáp. es cursi con C mayúscula de Capitulo…ahora vamos a lo importante…

Disclamer(enviado desde Siberia por Baku de Max)

"En medio de un baile de la victoria con kimono blanco y pantalón rojo, con abanicos de la bandera de Japón"

BDM: Yugi-oh! Es mío, Yugi –oh! Es mío, Yugi –oh! Es mío, Yugi –oh! Es mío, Yugi –oh! Es mío, Yugi –oh! Es mío, Yugi –oh! Es mío, Yugi –oh! Es mío, Yugi –oh! Es mió, Yugi –oh! Es mío, Yugi –oh! Es mío, Yugi –oh! Es mío, Yugi –oh! Es mío, Yugi –oh! Es mió, Yugi –oh! Es míooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo….! w …!

Alex: no es cierto…��

BDM: T-T yep…..

Cap. 5 "el chico en el espejo."

Bakura POV

There's a boy in the mirror

Hay un chico en el espejo

I Gonder who he is

Me pregunto quien es el.

Bakura se había despertado después de unas horas, había visto llorar a Yami sobre si, pero poco a poco el sueño le gano así que se durmió, al despertar, vio al chico dormido aun lado suyo, con suavidad se salio de la cama y empezó a recorrer la aparentemente casa solitaria, ya que los otros chicos conversaban en la cocina.

Con una sonrisa ausente y melancólica miraba a su alrededor, cualquiera que lo viese y no lo conociera diría que era un fantasma el que estaba hay ya que los ojos vacíos y sin vida no parecían pertenecerle a un ser real.

"me gusta este lugar……es calido….hay muchos colores y luz….estas personas me ven y me hablan…..pobre muchacho, se quedo dormido en mi regazo mientras lloraba ….tal vez queria mucho a alguien….."

Mientras caminaba iba bajando las escaleras con lentitud, mirando las fotos en la pared, todos los amigos de Ryou, felices y sonriendo, era una vision muy agradable.

A el le gustaba la alegria reflejada en cada rostro, sin darse cuenta que era sus ojos lo que mas llamaban su atención, esos ojos que eran la contraportada de los suyos.

Al llegar a la primera planta se encontro con un espejo, pensó que era un cudro con personas igual que los demas y se emociono.

Pero al ver el espejo este le regreso su reflejo y su sonrisa se borro.

"quien es el?"

Sometimes i think i know his

A veces siento que lo conozco

Sometimes I really wish I did

A veces realmente desearia conocerlo

Bakura se acerco mas y para su sorpresa vio que el chico se acercaba tambien.

"tal vez esta cosa me muestra a otra persona….pero el se parece al chico de cabello largo…no…no es el….creo que lo conozco…o desearia conocerlo…"-te vez muy triste…

There's a store in his eyes

Hay una historia en sus ojos

Lullabies and good byes

Arrullos y adios

When he's looking back at me

Cuando el me esta mirando

I can tell his heart is broken easily

Puedo decir fácilmente que su Corazón esta roto

En eso algo extraño ocurrió en el espejo.

Del fondo desapareció todo menos el reflejo de bakura, mostrando un fondo negro tras el, además que los ojos del Bakura del reflejo se volvieron rojos mientras que los del real cambiaron hasta ser azul pálido.

El chico del espejo lo miro tan lastimeramente que a Bakura se le encogió el corazón.

estas solo?...que tienes? Te ves tan triste y siento tu dolor….tu corazon llora de tristeza y tu alma esta rota, tus ojos me lo dicen….

El chico en el espejo empezó a llorar de forma desesperada y eso le dolio mas a Bakura, a el tambien lo habían herido como al joven de ojos bonitos? Quien podia ser tan cruel?

Cause the boy in my mirror

Porque el chico en mi espejo

Is crying out tonigth

Esta llorando esta noche

And there's nothing I can tell him

Y no hay nada que pueda decirle

To make him feel al right

Para hacerlo sentir bien.

no llores..! por favor! Yo…..yo….no llores…!

Bakura se sintio inútil, que podia decirle?no conocia las reglas de ese mundo y no podia asegurarle que todo mejoraria, ya que eso seria una mentira muy cruel, El chico se veía tan desesperado y su llanto era tan amargo.

Al alzar sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, bakura pudo ver que el chico lloraba por amor, nadie podia llorar así por otra razon.

Oh, the boy in my mirror

Oh, el chico en mi espejo

Is crying 'cause of you

Esta llorando por ti

And I wish there was something

Y desearia que hubiera algo

Something I could do

Algo que yo pudiera hacer.

por quien lloras? Quien te hirio? Dime y yo lo buscare! No llores mas por favor….mi corazon ….me duele…porque a ti te duele…..

Y era cierto, Bakura respiraba con dificultad, cuando el chico empezó a llorar sintio un dolor que le traspaso el alma haciendole doloroso incluso respirar, con cada latido sentia como si le clavaran un cuchillo en el pecho.

If I could

Si yo pudiera

I World tell him

Le diria

Not to be afraid

Que no este asustado

The pain that he's feeling

El dolor que el esta sintiendo

The sense of loneliness Hill fade

El sentido de soledad se desvanecerá

Veía miedo y dolor en sus lagrimas, una gran soledad que lo lastimaba y lo amenazaba con tragárselo y acabar con el, como un abismo negro y profundo del cual no podía salir.

has tenido arriba las defensas demasiado tiempo…verdad?...y ahora te sientes solo…..tranquilo, ya veras que todo ira bien…

Bakura trataba de sonreírle al chico, acto por demás difícil gracias al dolor que sentía pero quería hacerlo sentir bien.

Porque le partía el corazón ver esas lagrimas tan profundas y cargadas de dolor.

So dry your tears and rest assured

Asi que seca esas lagrimas y descansa seguro

Love Hill find you like befote

De que el amor te encontrara como antes

When he's looking back at me

Cuando el me esta mirando

I know nothing really works hat easily

Yo se que realemente nada funciona tan facil.

tranquilo…. Todo estara bien…..todo estara bien….

Toda vana idea que tuvo de que el chico crellera en sus palabras se desvanecieron al verlo llorar con renovadas fuerzas.

Y en el fondo queria que el chico creyera en sus palabras para poder creerlas el tambien.

Cause the boy in my mirror

Porque el chico en mi espejo

Is crying out tonight

Esta llorando esta noche

And there's nothing I can tell him

Y no hay nada que pueda decirle

Oh, the boy in mi mirror

Oh, el chico en mi espejo

Is crying cause of you

Esta llorando por ti

And I wish there was something

Y desearia que hubiera algo

I wish there was something

Desearia que hubiera algo

Oh, i wish there was something

Oh, desearia que hubiera algo

I colud do

Que yo pudiera hacer.

El dolor lo embargaba, porque le dolia tanto verlo sufrir? Porque sentia como suyo su dolor?

Sus ojos…

No podia dejar de ver esos ojos.

Llenos de dolor, brillantes por sus lagrimas pero oscuros como el fondo del mar.

ire a ver como estan los chicos, ya regreso….

Ryou paso por el pasillo hacia las escaleras y se encontro con una extraña ecena.

Bakura estaba viendo fijamente un espejo, pero estaba bañado en lagrimas y se sostenia en pecho con sus manos, estaba pálido y sus ojos eran…azules!

Cuando salio del shock empezó a gritar.

CHICOS, YAMI..! ALGO LE PASA A BAKURA…!

que?

que sucede!

Malik brinco de su asiento, corriendo hacia donde se escucharon los gritos de Ryou.

Yami desperto del golpe, vio rapidamente hacia la cama y la encontro vacia, bajo como bolido las escaleras y se encontro con Ryou, Yugi y Malik mirando a Bakura.

El solo estaba parado viendo su reflejo y llorando, que miraba?

Ryou se acerco a bakura y observo el reflejo en el espejo, solo veía a Bakura con ese extraño color en sus ojos.

Con delicadeza toco sus hombros ante tal acto, Bakura brinco y miro a Ryou, pero aun así, no dejaba de ver al espejo y a Ryou alternadamente.

calma Bakura……ese eres tu….lo ves?

Toco el vidrio para que le entendiera, pero al hacerlo no esperaba esa reacción por parte de Bakura.

I can't relieve it's what I see

No puedo creer lo que veo

That the boy in de mirror

Ese chico en el espejo

The boy in the mirror

El chico en el espejo

Is me…

Soy yo…

Bakura se acerco temblorosamente y toco el espejo….era cierto lo que decia ese joven?

"ese…..ese soy yo!"

Toco sus mejillas y miro sus dedos….estaban mojados…..

Era el quien lloraba…!

Tomo su cabeza entre sus manos apretandola con fiereza, gimio de dolor, se sentia tan confundido, todo se revolvia en su interior y lo hacia sentirse mareado.

Bakura, tranquilo..! ya veras que todo estara bien..! todo ira bien….!

El chico de ojos bonitos lo abrazaba y le hablaba con suavidad, pero el escuchar salir de sus labios las mismas palabras que el intentaba hacer creer al chico en el espejo.

I can't believe what I see

No puedo creer lo que veo

No…

No…

The boy in my mirror

El chico en mi espejo

The boy in my mirror is me

El chico en mi espejo soy yo

Ohh….is me…

Ohh…soy yo…

El espejo…

Porque vio eso? Porque se sentia triste! Quien le había hecho eso? Porque el espejo le mostraba eso..?

Bakura buscaba una respuesta mientras que Yami no lo soltaba de su abrazo.

El espejo tenia la culpa…!

Los ojos celestes se enfocaron con furia en el espejo, aunque esa furia era un vago espejismo del antiguo Bakura.

Caminado hacia atrás, se separo de Yami sin perder de vista el espejo.

El espejo…

El maldito espejo debia pagar…!

Mientras lo miraba furioso, su mente ideaba alguna accion para destruirlo, queria verlo hecho pedazos, roto en mil pedazos…!

Pero el espejo se le adelanto.

Poco a poco empezó a ceder ante el poder del espiritu antigua ante el asombro de los demas, quienes vieron como el espejo empezaba a rajarse en el centro, primero una leve fisura para ramificarse como si fuese una telaraña llena de luz, pero Bakura no se detuvo, queria verlo hecho pedazos, destruido por completo para nunca mas volver a verse en el…!

Y por fin.

Se rompio.

Cause the boy in my mirror

Porque el chico en mi espejo

Is crying out tonight

Esta llorando esta noche

And there's nothing I can tell him

Y no hay nada que pueda decirle

To make him feel al right

Para hacerlo sentir bien.

Bakura se sorprendio al ver los pedazos en el suelo…

Eso lo hizo el?...

Pero como?...que era el para poder hacer eso?

quien…..soy….yo…?...

Bakura se acerco al espejo y tomo un trozo de cristal en sus manos y ante el horror de Yami, lo apreto en sus manos al ver su reflejo, el cristal se rompio pero la sangre corrio por la blanca piel.

Bakura..!

Luego de eso y por la demostración de su poder ental, había diezmado su fuerza y se desmayo.

Yami logro sostenerlo antes de que el albino cayera al suelo y se golpeara, tendiendolo en el piso acaricio su rostro todavía humedo por las lagrimas derramadas y quito con cuidado los trozos de cristal de su mano ensangrentada.

Que había visto en el espejo? Que había visto para ponerlo así? Que podia ser?

esto es mi culpa…

no Yami, no te preocupes, el se pondra bien..!

Si, encontraremos ña forma de solucionar esto…!

si…!

Llevaron a Bakura arriba nuevamente y lo acostaron, el albino descansaba con su mano izquierda vendada y limpia mientras que Yami velaba su sueño.

es mi culpa Bakura….jamas debi permitir que esto pasara…..merezco tanto tu odio, no tu sacrificio……perdoname…!

Lagrimas corrieron por el rostro del faraón quien sentia que su alma era desgarrada de su cuerpo al ver a su amado en tal estado.

Oh, the boy in my mirror

Oh, el chico en mi espejo

Is crying 'cause of you

Esta llorando por ti

I wish there was something

Desearia que hubiera algo

I wish there was something

Desearia que hubiera algo

Oh, I wish there was something

Oh, Desearia que hubiera algo

I could do

Que yo pudiera hacer….

TBC…

Alex: well, well….aquí esta el Cáp. 5 que en realidad no seria este pero por lo que ya dije antes, pues….esto apareció en el correo y Bakura de Maxwell solo les pide de forma atenta y amable que…..(imitando a Bakura de Maxwell) POR FAVOR NO ME MATEEEEEEEEN…………..! TT0TT………..! (Alex se aclara la garganta y se pone de pie) u.û…..lo que se hace hoy en día……ahora los review, y como BDM no ha regresado…..cobarde ��U ………me dejo encargado a mi otra vez…..genial…..vamos a los review….

Kida Luna

Que le har�? Mejor dicho que le hizo �� si sigue así terminara acabando con el pobre espíritu, no te preocupes por lo del Chat, igual, el no se ha conectado tanto tiempo que digamos…lo de los novios? No, ni idea, eso saldrá en el siguiente Cáp., así que paciencia, definitivamente Yugi debe pagar por abandonar a Seto-kun, y créeme, va a pagarlo…yo digo lo mismo, si no lo va a usar yo lo quiero, sus respuestas….siento decir que están equivocadas, ya que su memoria fue borrada por las sombras del Reino de las Sombras, sus sentidos todavía los tiene y su voluntad la tiene….solo que como que no la esta demostrando mucho que digamos o.ô…el Lemon? Les juro que esta trabajando en eso y ha tomado de maestra a Kaiba Shirou a quien le envió el primer Lemon que hizo…y le quedo….O.ô…..bastante pasable la verdad….es cierto…porque me metes a mi para convencer al bobo?...no te preocupes por mi, yo no me pierdo pero por Bakú de Max…..buenoooooo……tomando en cuenta que se perdió en un parque hace un año…..no te prometo nada…

Gracias por el Review.

Hisaki Raiden

O.ôU bastante filosófica tu respuesta y me imagino que cuando estés leyendo esta respuesta habrás recibido el cap. Nuevo ya que tu respuesta esta bastante cerca de la respuesta real, que era exactamente? Mas abajo lo pondré….ahhh….tu eres la razón por la cual Bakú de Max escribió este cap? Pues puedes empezar a sentirte culpable, ahora ya esta sufriendo Bakú también….que tal?...lo de Seto y Yugi? Bueno, el ojón no podía quedarse solo y como Bakú de Max no puede escribir un fic sin Seto…..pues eso resulto, aunque se me hace que terminara encontrando el camino para enredar a Bakura con Seto….lo de los Fics……….sigue en la depre así que me abstengo de cualquier comentario…..

Gracias por el Review…

Mesu Neko.

Yo también quiero ver como sale de este lió Bakú, pobre…que culpa tiene de ser tan cool? Ni modo, que tal esa imagen mental? Te puedes imaginar a Bakú con los ojos celestes? Si no puedes mándale un correo a Bakú de Max para que te envie una imagen de como se ve……deberían de utilizar ese material en cosas mas provechosas, como armas o fortalezas, pero nooooooo….deciden utilizarlo en pacifistas e idiotas diplomados…como podríamos deshacernos de la tea? Dime lo que sea, yo estoy 100 dispuesto a apoyarte….y lo de sus tornillos….no te preocupes…a Bakú de Max le faltan mas, no te sientas mal…

Gracias por el Review.

Chibi Bakura

Es cierto, me he fijado que lo máximo andan 3 chicos escribiendo Yaoi por aquí y si, BDM sigue en Siberia…quería saber….(mira otra vez el papel)……"como se mira el lugar donde Hyoga fue entrenado"……9-9U…sin comentarios….su memoria fue lo primero que perdió, era otra cosa…..que lastima que gente así ande suelta, debería saber que quiérase o no, los fic son muy importantes para cada escritor y es muy frustrante perderlos…por lo del refugio……se ha sabido refugiar bastante bien el solo no crees?...yo digo que lo dejemos así….igual, ya iré yo por el, no te preocupes…..

Gracias por el Review…

Yami Atemu Kaiba.

A BDM le alegra saber que hay gente que acepte su trabajo, ya que, aunque no le paguen, el se toma muy en serio lo que escribe y por eso le duele que borren su trabajo, no te preocupes por eso de lo de habar de mas….el lo hace todo el tiempo ��U…con lo de tu respuesta….pues tenias razón, eso no era…pero velo por el lado positivo….ni siquiera el mismo Bakura de Maxwell estaba muy seguro de lo que le habían quitado….espero que te traiga algo de Rusia…pero con la memoria que se carga ese niño…..es muy improbable….y acerca de la torre ��U……dudo mucho que la reconozca aunque la misma torre se agache y lo muerda….a menos que empareden toda la torre con imágenes yaoi de BakuraxSeto, su pareja favorita y consentida….ya actualizo……así que gracias por el Review….

En fin, que se llevo Marik?

El corazón de Bakura, su amor por Yami, por la vida y por todo, por eso se mira tan……ido? Yo diría que se ve retardado pero bueno…..igual, el chico ha perdido absolutamente todos sus recuerdos y por eso su corazón llora al otro lado del espejo, ya que esta encerrado en el reino de las sombras….ahora falta ver si Bakura logra sacarlo de ahí….

Tomando en cuenta lo sádico que se ha puesto el chico (lee en la carta otra vez) cosa que el llama "dramatismo, romanticismo y tragedia" no podría decirles a ciencia cierta que podría ocurrir en los capítulos que faltan…..así que atentos…

Chao..

Puede que hayas nacido

en la cara buena del mundo

Yo nací en la cara mala

Llevo la marca

Del lado oscuro.


	6. cap 6 los angeles si caen del cielo U

Hola gentes…! Gracias por esperar ya he regresado y esta vez, aunque no tendré tanta conexión a Internet tan seguido como antes, pero intentare seguir con mis fic y con los que tengo en fila lo mas rápido posible…!

Aquí les presento el capitulo 6 de mi fic de Corazón de Piedra, espero que les guste y para especificarles, la canción que se utilizo en el capitulo anterior se llama "la chica en el espejo ye s de Britney Spears.

Y la verdad es qye no soy muy afecto a su música, pero la verdad es que esa canción era muy linda y por hay me dijeron que los escritores hacen la letra de las canciones sin pensar en quien las cantara.

Lastima, tan linda la canción, al menos es una cancion no comercial.

Sin más, vamos al fic

Disclamer: no me regalaron los derechos de Yugi-oh en mi cumpleaños así que noes mío, no me demanden T.T

Corazón de Piedra.

Por Bakura de Maxwell.

Cap. 6 los Ángeles si te caen del cielo -.-U pagando caro los descuidos.

Había pasado un día completo desde el incidente del espejo y los chicos se habían quedado en casa de Ryou para apoyarlo y ayudarlo si se presentaba cualquier emergencia.

Marik y Yugi desayunaban mientras que Ryou cocinaba unos hotcakes mas para Yami, Bakura y el mismo.

De repente, yugi dejo de comer su desayuno mientras se sostenía la quijada con una mano y golpeaba suavemente la mesa con el tenedor, acto que llamo la atención del moreno.

Marik: pasa algo yugi?

Yugi: creo que he olvidado algo….pero no recuerdo que……

Marik, si no lo recuerdas tal vez no es muy importante……

Yugi: tal vez si…..oye, como piensas que lo haya logrado?

Marik: hablas de Bakura?

Yugi: si, lo del espejo…

Marik: es muy posible que al olvidar sus recuerdos incluso haya olvidado la forma adecuada de controlar sus poderes y energía.

Ryou: mmm…… cinco mil años de entrenamiento perdidos….eso será difícil de reponer….

Yugi: entonces en estos momentos Bakura es sumamente débil?

Marik: no yugi, es mas bien alguien con mucho poder pero sin nada de control.

Ryou: como un carro sin frenos?

Marik: exacto, ahora mas que nunca nos necesita.

Marik estaba completamente dispuesto a estar las 24 horas del día al lado de Bakura, era el momento perfecto para poder ganarse su confianza y así, su amor seria suyo.

En eso la puerta de la cocina se abrió dando paso al faraón, quien parecía bastante sorprendido mientras miraba fijamente un deck de cartas de duelo de monstruos que traía en su mano como si nunca en la vida hubiese visto uno (ja! Imagínense la cara, si prácticamente hasta se baña con sus cartas xD).

Ryou: buenos días Yami….y Bakura?

Yami: esta dormido….

Marik: y esas cartas?

Yami: es el Deck de Bakura….

Marik: por que lo miras así? Que? Tiene cartas nuevas?

Yami: no, no es eso…..pero no me van a creer lo que acaba de ocurrir…

Flash Back

Yami contemplaba a Bakura mientras este dormía, en eso el albino empezó a despertar, sus ojos se abrieron y se enfocaron en la ventana de inmediato.

Yami: Bakura! estas bien?

Bakura volteo con lentitud hacia el y lo miro fijamente por un largo rato con sus inexpresivos ojos celestes para luego sentarse sobre la cama, pero al hacerlo se apoyo en su mano herida, lo que lo hizo gemir de dolor.

Yami: cuidado, la herida esta fresca y no ha cicatrizado todavía……..

Mientras decía eso, Yami había tomado la mano vendada de Bakura entres sus manos, el albino no huyo de su toque como el antiguo Bakura, es mas alzo su otra mano y tomo las de Yami, al parecer le gustaba mucho la atención y los mimos.

El faraón sintió sus mejillas enrojecer ante el acto del albino, pero al mirarlo nuevamente vio que algo atrás de el había llamado la atención de Bakura.

La luz de la lámpara alumbraba su Deck, el cual brillaba gracias al forro, Yami lo miro y una idea llego a su cabeza.

Yami: lo reconoces? Es tu Deck, Recuerdas?

Soltando a Bakura se levanto y tomo las cartas buscando entre ellas una en especifico, al encontrarla se la mostró a Bakura.

Yami: cambio de corazón…..la recuerdas?

Bakura: …………….cambio………….de corazón…………….

Yami le ofreció la carta a Bakura, quien la tomo entre sus manos mirándola detenidamente mientras acariciaba la imagen con un dedo, casi con ternura.

Esperanzado, Yami le ofreció el Deck completo.

Pero Bakura no lo tomo.

Solo lo miro fijamente y luego sonrió lánguidamente.

Yami: no quieres ver………..las!

Yami vio como las cartas se alzaron en el aire una por una y empezaban a girar alrededor de Bakura, quien parecía muy divertido con ese acto, riéndose como si fuese un niño.

Viendo el carrusel de cartas, Bakura sonreía ente el desfile de imágenes y alzando la mano lastimada toco algunas cartas.

Bakura: (con una voz como de niño)……Caballero (el caballero sin cabeza)…………cuadro (el retrató diabólico)…………..madre(necrotemor oscuro? O.oU)………..pájaro (el ave huracán) …………….música(la dama del arpa)………..

La carta de la dama del arpa brillo y a un lado de Yami, el monstruo se materializo y empezó a tocar una canción muy dulce y algo corta para Bakura.

Las demás cartas se ordenaron por si solas sobre la mesa como si nunca las hubieran tocado.

Con la música, Bakura se volvió a recostar en la cama, durmiéndose de inmediato, al dormirse, la dama del arpa desapareció y la carta se reunió con sus compañeras.

Yami tomo extrañado la carta y la miro fijamente para mirar a Bakura después.

Realmente había reconocido las cartas o solo quería música?

End of Flash Back.

Yami: y ustedes que piensan?

Marik: es probable que las cartas reconocieran la energía de su legitimo dueño y por ello, le obedecieran…………pero de Bakura no estoy seguro…..

Yugi: tranquilos chicos, ya verán como poco a poco ira recordado todo, no se preocupen todo ira bien…..

Yugi le sonreía al grupo quienes lo miraban con una gota sobre su cabeza hasta que uno dijo la idea que cruzaba por las tres cabezas.

Marik: Yugi…por casualidad tu no has leído los mangas de Shaman King de Joey…..verdad?

Yugi: sip, hace como una semana nos reunimos para leer mangas n.n.

Los tres: la copia pirata de Hyo Asakura….-.-U

En la casa de Yugi………………………………………..

El teléfono sonaba y el abuelo de Yugi, el señor Solomon corrió a atenderlo, tal vez era un cliente.

Solomon: tienda de la tortuga catapulta, el señor Solomon al habla, en que puedo servirle?

Kaiba: no seria mas corto solo decir ALO, anciano?

Al Señor Solomon casi le da un ataque al oír la voz de Kaiba, pero se calmo lo mas que

pudo, ahora ese chico era el novio de su nieto tenia que tomarle familiaridad, pero aun así el castaño le daba algo de pánico.

Solomon: hola Kaiba, que pasa?

Kaiba: se encuentra Yugi?

Solomon: no, Yugi llamo para avisarme que se quedaría en casa de Ryou.

Kaiba: bien, adiós.

Solomon: si claro adiós.

El teléfono en las manos del Ceo crujió gracias a que el castaño lo estaba apretando como si quisiera estrangularlo, cabe decir que el aparato tuvo suerte para haber soportado el "cariñoso" gesto del duelista sin partirse en dos.

Kaiba: tengo que hablar con alguien…………….ahora mismo………

Dicho y hecho, Seto Kaiba llamo a su limosina y se fue en busca de cierto chico bajito de pelos multicolor que supuestamente era su novio.

Mientras, en la casa de Ryou, Bakura volvió a despertarse.

Miro a su alrededor…y como se vio solo decidió ir a explorar….

Al levantarse se encontró con unas cartas que no eran las suyas…..eran las de Ryou…

Las miro, y entre ellas estaba una carta de un chico vestido de blanco con una larga bufanda (traje estilo Lawrence de Arabia pero sin el trapo en la cabeza xD).

Bakura: que bonita ropa……….me la prestas?

La carta brillo y la ropa de Bakura también brillo, cuando la luz desapareció, el albino tenia puesta una ropa igual a la de la carta, tomo en sus manos la bufanda y se acaricio la cara con ella, le gustaba porque era muy suave y larga.

Salio del cuarto, pero esta vea decidió no bajar, no quería volver a ver otro espejo.

En su lugar camino por el pasillo, llegando a la azotea de la casa, el brillante cielo azul le gusto mucho y la suave brisa movía su cabello y bufanda.

Su mirada se fijo en la orilla de la azotea, a lo mejor el podía………………..

Yami: Bakura? estas despierto? Te traje unos hotcakes..!

El faraón entro con una bandeja en manos, por lo cual entro de espaldas para no tirar el desayuno del albino, pero al bandeja cayo de sus manos al ver la cama vacía.

Yami: Bakura! Estas aquí! Bakura!

Empezó a buscar al albino en oda la pieza pero no lo encontró, bajo corriendo casi tropezándose y entro de golpe en la cocina.

Yami: BAKURA NO ESTA….!

Marik, Ryou y Yugi: QUE….!

Yami: rápido, hay que buscarlo…………..!

La casa de Ryou no era muy grande así que empezaron la búsqueda dividiéndose.

Ryou y Marik salieron por la puerta trasera a buscarlos por las calles cercanas, tal vez había salido pero según el tiempo no podía estar muy lejos.

Mientras Yugi lo buscaba en la planta baja y el sótano, tal vez había entrado hay y por la oscuridad se había confundido.

Yami se encontraba registrando los cuartos de la segunda planta, podría ser que se encontrase oculto en uno de ellos.

En la azotea, Bakura caminaba sobre la angosta orilla del edificio, probando su equilibrio.

Le gustaba mucho el silencio de ese lugar además que hay se podía sentir mucho mas la brisa que en su cuarto, en eso vio algo de color negro detenerse frente a la casa y un chico castaño bajar de el, por el color de su aura podía decir algo acerca de el.

Bakura: esta enojado…………y triste………

Hizo un ademán con su mano, saludando al castaño que no lo vio y siguió caminando por la orilla de la azotea.

Frente a la casa de Ryou, una elegante limosina se detenía, dándole paso a Seto Kaiba, quien caminaba con paso seguro hacia la casa de Ryou.

Ya estaba harto de tener que esperar que Yugi tuviera tiempo para el, era una situación bastante frustrante.

De cada 5 citas que podan tener, mas de la mitad eran pospuestas por el pequeño, porque?

Porque tenia que ayudar a su amigo tal, o reunirse en casa de tal, o ir a visitar a tal porque estaba enfermo o……un largo etc.

Era algo odioso.

Mucha paciencia había demostrado hasta entonces, pero ya era demasiado.

Toco el timbre, pero nadie respondió.

Lo toco otra vez y espero………………igual……

Yami salía de la alcoba de huéspedes y miro a su alrededor, como podía ser que una persona sin recuerdos aparentes se escabullera con tanta facilidad en unos minutos dentro de una casa llena de personas?.

Su ansiosa vista tropezó con la puerta de la azotea.

Estaba……abierta?

Yami: por el amor de Ra…! Bakura…!

Salio corriendo y de un portazo abrió por completo la puerta encontrándose con Bakura, vestido de blanco y a la orilla de la azotea con los brazos alzados.

Yami: BAKURA…………..!

El albino escucho un grito y volteo sorprendido, pero al hacerlo perdió el balance y se cayo de la orilla.

Seto se aburrió de tocar el timbre sin obtener respuestas, le dio la espalda a la puerta y apretó los puños al igual que los dientes.

Estaba muy molesto.

MUY molesto.

Kaiba: GRRRRRRRRR…………que rayos le pasa a todo el mundo..! ACASO ES MUCHO PEDIR! SOLO QUIERO UN NOVIO QUE ME PRESTE ALGO DE ATENCION, ACASO ESO ES UN PECADO O QUE! O SOLO DEBO EXTENDER LOS BRAZOS Y ESPERAR QUE ME CAIGA DEL CIELO….!

Seto tenia los brazos separados y cerrados en puños, al menos ya se había desahogado un poco, que le había hecho ese niño? Ahora hasta al aire le gritaba por su culpa, esto debía parar, más por amor propio que por otra cosa.

En sus sanos pensamientos se encontraba Seto Kaiba cuando algo le cayo en brazos, al observar lo que era se quedo de piedra.

En sus brazos estaba Bakura, quien lo miraba sorprendido, con sus celestes ojos abiertos a más no poder que pasaron a llenarse de lagrimitas para abrazarlo con fuerza mientras temblaba.

Kaiba no terminaba de carburar la situación, estaba demasiado sorprendido, que era lo que acababa de ver? Una de dos, o Bakura tenia los ojos azul celeste o el necesitaba ir a ver a su oculista.

Yugi creyó escuchar el timbre mientras revisaba un closet, pero no estaba seguro así que decidió ignorarlo mientras buscaba en otra pieza.

Pero en eso su cabeza le formulo una idea.

Y si Bakura estaba en la entrada!

Eso lo hizo ir a la entrada y abrir la puerta y cual seria su sorpresa al ver a la persona que buscaba en brazos de su novio, quien lo miraba un poco sonrojado y muy sorprendido por no agregar confundido.

Kaiba: eh……….me perdí de algo?

Yugi: Seto! Porque traes a Bakura en brazos!

Kaiba: veras, yo vine aquí a buscarte y toque el timbre pero nadie abrió, entonces me iba pero cuando estaba en camino me cayo Bakura en brazos….

Yugi: y piensas que te voy a creer eso!

Kaiba: errrr………..si?

Yugi parecía muy molesto según Kaiba y el ya ni se acordaba para que había llegado, además el gimoteo de Bakura no lo dejaba pensar bien.

Ya que al gemir, podía sentir una sensación calida que terminaba en algún punto aya abajo, además de percibir su aliento calido en la piel descubierta de su cuello, del cual Bakura se aferraba como si de ello dependiera su vida.

Pero porque había llegado a la casa de Ryou?...no lo recordaba……..

No había llegado solo para que Yugi lo viera con cara de "te matare", nop, no era por eso…..

Ah! Si! Iba a reclamarle a su novio por dejarlo abandonado por tanto tiempo, cosa que le provocaba una ulcera.

Y para ser sinceros, si se la había producido, eso y también hizo que la taza de desempleados en Ciudad Domino se incrementara a base de toda la gente que había despedido para sacar tensión.

Así que decidió tomarse la posición de novio herido y empezó.

Kaiba: aya tu si quieres creerme, igual tu solo tienes tiempo para esa bola de tontos.

Yugi: de que hablas Seto?

Kaiba: de que hablo! Ja, no puedo creer lo que escucho, de que crees que hablo Yugi!

Yugi: pues si no me lo dices como voy a saberlo…!

Kaiba: dime algo Yugi, hace cuanto fue nuestra ultima cita?

Yugi: eso es fácil, fue hace dos meses…..!

Al decir aquellas palabras Yugi lo proceso……hace dos meses? Y lo decía tan fácil? Dos meses completos? Como era posible que el tiempo se hubiese pasado tan aprisa!

Yugi: ……..hace….dos meses?

Kaiba: si Yugi, hace dos meses y contando, así será toda nuestra relación?

Yugi: yo…..es que……

Kaiba: porque desde mi punto de vista, esta relación tiene la pasión de un Iceberg, además que es así como dices, amor de lejos es amor de pen……..!

Bakura: …….neko-chan esta enojado?

Kaiba escucho una vocecita interrumpirle y al mirar hacia abajo vio a Bakura mirándolo con expresión asustada/triste y varias lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Por un segundo creyó ver a Mokuba.

Bakura había estado escuchando toda la discusión en silencio, no entendía mucho, pero podía ver que Yugi estaba enojado para luego pasar a culpable y de su parte sentía que Kaiba estaba muy dolido y molesto, acaso estaba enojado con el?.

Kaiba: neko-chan? Te refieres a mi?

Bakura: (asentimiento)

Kaiba: no, estoy decepcionado….

Bakura: (se toca el pecho)

Kaiba: contigo?

Bakura: (asiente otra vez)

Kaiba: no, no es contigo….

Yami observo la caída de Bakura y se quedo tieso, cuando salio del shock, corrió a la orilla.

Para su alivio observo como Bakura estaba en los brazos de Kaiba ileso, que bueno que no se hizo daño!

Corrió escaleras abajo, al menos Bakura estaba a salvo.

Cosa que no podía decir de su Hikari ya que hasta el se había dado cuenta que Yugi había descuidado bastante su relación con Kaiba, podría ser que Yami fuese un inadaptado gracias al cambio de épocas pero si sabia que no se debía dejar solo a la persona que se ama.

Al llegar a la puerta se situó a un ladote Yugi, escuchando la conversación de Kaiba y Bakura.

Si, CONVERSACION.

O en otras palabras, Bakura también estaba hablando.

Kaiba: y que se supone que hacías aya afuera? Si vas a practicar Bongie necesitas la cuerda elástica.

Bakura: bongie? O.o

Kaiba: si, Bongie.

Bakura: que es Bongie?

Kaiba:…………………………….

Bakura: neko-chan? o.o

Kaiba: olvídalo……

Bakura: n.n

Yugi jalo a Yami a un lado mientras que Kaiba entraba y se sentaba en la sala…..e intentaba convences a Bakura que lo soltara para que se sentara en el sillón también y se bajara de encima de el.

Yugi: es mi imaginación o Bakura esta intentando ligarse a MI Seto!

Yami: de que estas hablando! Es Kaiba que esta seduciendo a MI Bakura…!

Marik: (entrando por la puerta un poco cansado) ya regresamos, lo encontraron?

Yami: si, estaba en la azotea…

Yugi: ya hora esta en la sala.

Ryou: vaya, que alivio…!

Yami y Yugi: yo no diría eso exactamente……..

Marik y Ryou se miraron confundidos, de que hablaban exactamente?.

Pero al llegar a la sala lo entendieron.

A Marik le dio dolor de estomago mientras que a Ryou la escena le parecido e lo mas adorable.

Bakura vestido de blanco sentado sobre las piernas de Seto Kaiba y bien agarrado de su cuello.

Bakura: neko-chan, neko –chan…..! n.n

Kaiba: que no soy neko-chan, mi nombre es Kaiba, Seto Kaiba….! Que le pasa a este loco?

Antes de que la paciencia de Seto llegara a su límite los chicos le explicaron la situación, aunque Seto seguía con cara de no haber entendido ni un cacahuate.

Pero igual, lo paso, viviendo con seres reencarnados de varias generaciones a tras, demostraciones de artefactos mágicos y dimensiones desconocidas, ya estaba acostumbrándose a todo aquello.

Kaiba: y bien, por cuanto tiempo se quedara así?

Ryou: no lo sabemos…..tal vez se quede así permanentemente.

Yugi: no digas eso ni de broma….!

Marik: cierto…!

Kaiba: podría ser que solo tenga una amnesia común, de seguro su memoria regresara tarde o temprano……aunque….

Los otros tres: ………..aunque?

Kaiba: es mas agradable así…..

Al decir eso, Kaiba le froto la cabeza a Bakura quien sonrió ante el mimo que el castaño le dio y recibiendo una sonrisa por parte del duelista.

Cosa que puso los pelos de punta (mas todavía) a Yugi, Yami y Marik.

Kaiba: debo irme, solo vine un momento, así que me retiro.

Yami: excelente!

Marik: te acompaño a la salida!

Yugi: que te vaya bien (evidentemente molesto)

Ryou: …..me perdí de algo? O.o

Kaiba se levanto del sillón, pero al hacerlo, Bakura se volvió a sujetar de el como si fuera una lapa haciéndole casi imposible caminar.

Kaiba: eh………….debo irme……….

Bakura: neko-chan se va?

Kaiba: así es……así que suéltame…….

Bakura: me vas a dejar solo?

Yami: por supuesto que no, nosotros te cuidaremos…!

Bakura: quiero ir con neko-chan……

Marik: eso es imposible, así que suéltalo y deja que se vaya….!

Bakura: son malos………………….

Kaiba: a ver……..déjame ir y prometo regresar mas tarde….

Bakura: lo prometes?

Kaiba: seguro que si….

Bakura: esta bien…..

Con una gran lentitud, Bakura soltó a Kaiba, quien le ayudo a bajarse sin hacerse daño, ya que al parecer, Bakura se había vuelto alguien muy propenso a ellos.

Bakura: (volteando a Yami) neko-chan volverá mas tarde, lo prometió…..!

Yami: si Bakura, lo escuché yo también

Bakura cambio su semblante alegre al ver mejor a las personas a su alrededor, el aura de todos se había oscurecido, menos la del chico parecido a el, la de Yami mostraba dolor, la de Yugi angustia y la de Marik celos, no le gustaba esas sensaciones.

Los chicos notaron como Bakura se había quedado callado de repente, mirándolos con algo en sus ojos, algo que se podría describir como….miedo?

Yami: ocurre algo?

Bakura: (bajando la cabeza) no……………

Marik: porque no subes a descansar un poco? Este día ha sido muy ajetreado no crees?

Marik se acerco a Bakura e intento tomarlo por el brazo, pero el albino reacciono de forma defensiva, huyendo de el y aferrandose a Kaiba nuevamente.

Bakura: neko-chan………..

Kaiba: que ocurre aquí? Que pasa? Porque huyes de ellos?

Bakura: ……………………me dan miedo…………………………

Los presentes se quedaron helados ante la afirmación del jovencito, de que tenia miedo?

Kaiba. Pero porque les tienes miedo?

Bakura: …..sus corazones…….están fríos…………no son como antes………no son los de antes………..

Ryou: no lo entiendo…yo he cambiado?

Bakura: (negando)……..

Ryou: quien ha cambiado entonces?

Bakura: ellos…..sus corazones están fríos………y duelen…….

Marik: ahora entiendo….

Yugi: de que hablas?

Marik: Bakura esta leyendo los sentimientos que tenemos en estos momentos, al parecer, la energía negativa que percibe no le gusta y lo asusta, por eso se aferra a Kaiba y no le teme a Ryou, ellos no han cambiado su energía…..pero nosotros si….

Yugi: entiendo, Bakura nos ve como una amenaza no?

Marik: así es, lo mejor será que Ryou se quede con el mientras nosotros nos calmamos, Kaiba, nos vemos.

Kaiba: si, como sea adiós Bakura.

Bakura: neko-chan………….

Ryou: vamos arriba, quieres? Que bonita tu ropa, de donde la sacaste?

Ryou se llevo arriba a Bakura, dejando solos a los tres duelistas en la sala, ahora empezaría una verdadera guerra campal poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa.

En especial, entre Marik y Yami.

TBC.

Las cosas se ponen algo complicadas, de ahora en adelante las cosas se pondrán fáciles, pero no se fíen ya que…

Alex: este loco ni dormido deja en paz sus fic…es mas, hasta dormido escribe fic raros….culpen a los que hacen tanta comida chatarra que le hacen tener sueños raros y por ende, los que terminan sufriendo son personajes inocentes…!

Amen….! Regresando a lo divertido, les agradezco de corazón que hayan esperado por tanto tiempo la continuación de este fic, espero que este capitulo les agrade y discúlpenme mucho si en estos momentos no respondo los review, es que me están sacando de la maquina literalmente y…………YA ME TENGO QUE IR…………..!

Muchas gracias a todos n.n

Puede que hayas nacido en la cara buena del mundo

Yo naci en la cara mala, llevo la marca del lado oscuro.


	7. Chapter 7

**holas..! he aqui yo otra vez fastidiandoles la vida..!**

**Alex: por fin lo acepto¬¬U**

**well, la verdad es que tengo que subir eso en tiempo record asi que esta vez me ahorrare los comentarios, salvo este:**

**FANS DE JOEY, CUIDADO CON LO QUE ESTAN A PUNTO DE LEER...!**

**Alex: algo mas? **

**nop...**

**Alex: pues presenta el fic no?**

**OK...!**

**Yugi-oh! no me pertenece.**

**este fic es Yaoi, asi que no molesten O.o**

**sin mas, empezamos...!**

Cap. 7 conoces bien a tus amigos?

Los tres chicos se miraron entre si, cada uno tenia las preguntas que querían hacer y que demandaban una respuesta…

Yami: creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente no?

Marik: al grano Faraón...

Yugi: lo único que quiero decirte Yami, es que mantengas quieto a Bakura, no me parece nada agradable verlo colgado del cuello de mi novio…

Yami: tu novio? Ah, si, ya te acordaste que Kaiba es tu novio verdad?

Marik: mira Yugi, no es por meterme en lo que no me importa, pero la verdad es que si el sacerdote termina mandándote por un tubo será tu culpa…

Yugi: que dices? Eso no es cierto!

Yami: te diré que Marik tiene la razón Yugi….aibou, porque siempre dejas solo a Kaiba?

Yugi: no es intencional, simplemente…a veces mis amigos necesitan mi ayuda…

Yugi se dejo caer en el sillón, los otros dos chicos se miraron uno a l otro, Yami hizo una mueca hacia Yugi y Marik asintió, los dos aclararían primero el problema con Yugi para luego arreglar las cosas entre ellos.

Yami: a ver…vayamos por partes….según recuerdo, la semana pasada supuestamente ibas a salir con Kaiba…es mas Joey tuvo el "gusto" de tomar el recado..

Marik: es cierto, el rubio parecía que tenia dolor de estomago xD

Yugi: ese día no pude salir con el, Joey tenia problemas con su proyecto de ciencias…

El moreno torció la boca…acaso la situación pintaba lo que el se estaba imaginando?

Marik: no se supone que ese proyecto es para el mes que sigue? Yo ni lo he empezado o.o

Yami: y en las ultimas…….a ver…….cinco ocasiones?

Yugi se quedo viendo el techo mientras empezaba a contar las ocasiones con sus dedos mientras que Yami y Marik lo miraban con curiosidad.

Yugi: la primera fue porque Joey quería estudiar para los exámenes de trimestre…

El antiguo faraón miro al ojilila, al parecer los dos chicos habían llegado a la misma conclusión.

Yami: ya veo…

Yugi: luego...si más no recuerdo, fue que Tristan tenía muchos problemas con la tarea de matemáticas…

Marik: la misma en la que Joey le dio copia a la mitad de la clase?...

Yugi: si, esa…después de eso…..Serenity llego por un par de día y Joey le hizo un recibimiento…

Yami: recuerdo que en esa ocasión, Joey confundió las fechas y Serenity nunca llego, así que nos quedamos teniendo una fiesta en casa de Joey…no es algo olvidadizo nuestro amigo?

Yugi: si, Joey es un poco olvidadizo….

Marik y Yami: seh, claro….¬0¬

Yugi: después fue la reunión que tuvimos en mi casa para terminar el proyecto de la escuela, aunque en esa ocasión, Seto se quedo en casa con nosotros…

Yami: cierto, fue esa vez cuando Joey le tiro un poco de soda en los pantalones a Seto…

Marik: y se los seco con una servilleta….aunque en parte eso me extraño, ya que si Joey odia tanto a Kaiba, porque se sentó a su lado?

Yami: Kaiba si se miraba muy molesto….

Yugi: tuvimos una discusión después por eso…

Yami: en serio, por culpa de joey?

Yugi: si, la verdad es que me pareció muy injusto, ya que joey se disculpo y se comporto de una forma muy amable

Marik: si, estuvo MUY AMABLE con Kaiba….

Yugi: verdad que si? Joey realmente esta esforzándose por agradar a Kaiba…

Los dos chicos se miraron entre si, acaso Yugi era mas ciego de lo que aparentaba? Porque ellos estaban seguros de saber lo que ocurría en ese lugar.

Yami: oye Yugi, tómalo como sugerencia pero…..no has notado que regularmente no somos tus amigos los que rompemos tus citas con Kaiba?

Yugi: eh?

Marik: si, mas bien es solo Joey el que te entretiene casi todo el tiempo?

Yugi: pues…ahora que lo dicen…

Tanto Yami como Marik rodaron los ojos, realmente Yugi era muy confiado e inocente, porque cualquiera habría descubierto la trampa.

El pequeño no quería aceptarlo, acaso esos dos tenían la razón? Porque desde que había empezado esa relación con Kaiba, Joey era el primero en haber dicho que no la aceptaba para luego pasar de primas a primeras a ser uno de los más adeptos de esa parejita.

Acaso Joey..?

Yugi: ustedes piensan que….?

Yami: sip.

Marik: definitivamente…

Yugi: no puede ser que Joey este enamorado de mi y por eso haya hecho todo esto!

Los mayores casi se cayeron de bruces, que clase de persona era Yugi!

Yami: aibou, eso no es lo que queríamos decir..!

Marik: cierto! El perro esta tras el sacerdote…!

Yugi: que!

Los dos: eso! JOEY ESTA TRAS KAIBA…! X0

La mente de Yugi no lograba carburar la situación, Si así era…si así era esa situación tan extraña que había encontrado en los baños una ocasión si era lo que parecía…

Flash Back…

Yugi entraba a los baños de su escuela, puesto que se había caído y necesitaba lavarse las manos.

En eso se encontró con una extraña imagen.

Kaiba estaba contra una de las paredes del baño mientras que su mejor amigo, Joey estaba muy cerca de su rostro, unos centímetros más y lo podría besar.

Pero no, Joey solo le soplo uno de sus ojos, haciendo parpadear al castaño, para luego decirle en un susurro tan suave, que a Yugi le costo mucho escuchar.

Joey: listo _Seto, _solo era una pequeña pelusa….

El rubio se dio la vuelta lentamente para irse cuando se percato de la presencia de Yugi.

Joey: hola viejo! Que paso?

Yugi: hola Joey! Como has estado…

Joey: si vieras que estado muy bien…

Al decir eso Joey miro de nuevo a Kaiba, quien lo miro molesto.

End of Flash Back.

Cuando le pregunto a Joey acerca de esa situación, el rubio le dijo que había visto una pelusa en la pestaña de Kaiba y por eso estaba tan cerca, así que prefirió no preguntarle nada al castaño.

Aunque si pudo notar su actitud agresiva ante el rubio, puesto que casi le voló la cabeza al tirar un pelotazo a Joey en clase de baseball.

Yugi: pero…pero si Joey odia a Seto..!

Marik: dime algo mi buen Yugi…no se te hace extraño que Joey se haya vuelto tan buen estudiante tan de repente?

Yugi: pues la verdad…

Yami: y si odia tanto a Kaiba….porque le habla de forma tan "fraternal" cuando lo tiene cerca?

Yugi: bueno, porque…..

Marik: y acaso tu mismo no eres el que dijo que del amor al odio solo hay un paso?

Yugi: si es cierto, pero no quise decir que….

Yami: y todavía más, si Joey odia tanto a Kaiba, porque no lo ignora como hace Kaiba? Siempre hace _lo que sea _ para llamar su atención….

Yugi:….

Aunque fuese cruel el pensar algo así de su mejor amigo, Yugi debía aceptar que todo lo que le estaban diciendo tenia sentido, en cuanto Joey se percataba de que Seto y el tendrían una cita, aparecía un proyecto, una fiesta o un problema…pero todavía se resistía a creer que su amigo le tendiese una trampa así…

Yugi: estoy seguro que esto tiene una explicación lógica, Joey es mi amigo, el no puede estar intentando que yo rompa con Seto…!

Dicho eso, Yugi salio de la casa, debía buscar a Kaiba y hablar con el, de seguro el le daría la razón, Joey no estaba interesado en Seto…!

Los otros dos duelistas se quedaron el la sala, viendo como Yugi salía del lugar.

Marik: pero que necio…

Yami: es demasiado inocente y no logra aceptar que a veces tus amigos o aliados te pueden clavar un cuchillo en la espalda.

Marik miro molesto al faraón, esas palabras iban para el, hubo una guerra de miradas entre ellos, definitivamente ahora si empezarían a hablar claro y tendido.

Marik: si quieres decirme algo Yami, al menos ten los pantalones de decírmelo de frente…

Yami: perfecto, que diablos te pasa? ni pienses que pase por alto la forma en la que miras a Bakura…ojala no se te este ocurriendo alguna estupidez

Marik: no estoy pensando en ninguna estupidez faraón…

Yami: entonces..?

Los tonos que usaban eran agresivos, parecía que de un momento a otro llegarían a los puños.

Marik: lo que estoy pensando es en como es posible que Bakura pasase todo eso por ti? simplemente no lo puedo creer….

Yami: de que demonios hablas!

Marik: tu no mereces que Bakura haya sacrificado todo por ti, eres demasiado terco, poca cosa y muy ciego, simplemente no lo entiendo, Bakura no debería de haberse fijado en ti, si tu no estuvieras aquí el no te habría elegido, así el habría sido libre…!

Marik estaba realmente molesto, Yami pudo ver en sus ojos la razón que se escondía detrás de todas esas palabras y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que ya lo sabia, de alguna forma su cerebro ya había carburado la situación antes de tiempo.

Yami:…habría sido libre…para elegirte a ti…..

Marik no respondió, para ese entonces, el ya se había puesto de pie frente al faraón, pero al escuchar su respuesta dio media vuelta, esa era la verdad absoluta y le dolía.

Marik: si…habría sido libre para mi…me escuchaste? para mi..! Jamás habría permitido que pasase por todo esto..! Antes dejaría que me mataran…! Solo si el me hubiese elegido a mi….seria el hombre mas feliz del mundo….

Yami: …….Bakura me Eligio a mi….y no puedes cambiar eso, el me Eligio a mi y yo lo amo y no lo dejare de amar…..pase lo que pase estaré a su lado……y si de ciegos hablamos, tu eres un ciego también….o es que tu tampoco te has dado cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor?

Marik: he? de que hablas?

Yami: hablo de Ryou por supuesto….el te quiere…

Marik: no seas absurdo, Ryou es solo un niño, el no puede haberse enamorado de mi…!

Yami: pues lo esta, aunque no lo creas…..pero solo te advertiré una cosa…no te metas con Bakura, no intentes nada raro…

Marik: si de amenazas vamos…yo te haré la mía….si no lo haces feliz, si lo lastimas otra vez, si vuelve a sufrir por tu culpa….ten por seguro que yo estaré hay para consolarlo….

Dicho lo ultimo Marik se dirigió a la cocina… ahora sus intenciones eran claras y tendría que cuidarse mucho, ya que era un rival de cuidado.

No sabia si había hecho bien al decir eso, pero no se retractaría, si Yami perdía su oportunidad, el no la desaprovecharía, no señor.

Mientras Yami intentaba calmarse, vio bajar a Ryou con las ropas de Bakura, este lo vio sentado en el sillón y le sonrió mientras decía.

Ryou: hola Yami, ya te sientes mejor?

Yami: si, estoy bien, antes que me preguntes, Marik esta en la cocina…

El pequeño albino se sonrojo visiblemente lo que hizo reír a Yami.

Ryou: Yami…si no es mucha molestia…podrías subir un momento con Bakura? le ayude a darse un baño y se esta cambiando, creo que después se ira a dormir, no será problema…

Yami: claro, iré con el, tu ve a la cocina a tomarte un te o algo así…

Ryou: bien….

Esa ocasión era, entre todas, una de las pocas veces en las que Seto Kaiba caminaba por las calles de Ciudad Domino, deseaba pensar un poco las cosas y que mejor forma de hacerlo que caminando?

El estaba seguro de su amor por Yugi, ese niño había derretido su frío corazón para conquistarlo, pero desde hacia ya unos meses, algo se había presentado a arruinar su existencia…

O más bien Alguien.

Atribuyo a las confusiones el sentimiento que sintió cuando tuvo a Bakura en sus brazos, además que se le hizo muy parecido a Mokuba, tan frágil, débil y tierno.

Ja, el nunca pensó que esas palabras las usaría alguna vez para describir a Bakura.

Tan distraído caminaba que no se dio cuenta de que alguien lo estaba observando desde la esquina contraria, no desaprovecharía la ocasión para un encuentro "casual" entre ellos y así, puso en marcha

su plan.

El chico castaño sintió que alguien chocaba contra el, cosa que le molestaba de sobremanera ya que odiaba tanto el contacto físico.

Kaiba: que diablos te pasa imbecil, acaso estas ciego….!

: si…me deja ciego tu belleza…dime, como puedes ser tan lindo?

Ya conocía esa voz, ya la conocía y hubiese dado su vida para que esa molestia con patas desapareciera de la faz de la tierra, literalmente escupió su nombre.

Kaiba: es que puedes ser tan odioso, repulsivo y patético?

Joey: acaso estas de malas? si quisieras te podría poner de buen humor….

Al decir eso el rubio le guiño el ojo a Kaiba, el cual estaba cada vez mas molesto…quien diablos se creía ese cretino para coquetear con el de esa forma tan descarada?

Kaiba: ja, miren nada mas, el perro se trago sus palabras….

Joey: de que hablas?

Kaiba: recuerdo que antes tu me dabas sermones acerca de la amistad y la confianza hacia los amigos y mira con lo que me sales, me estas coqueteando sabiendo que soy la pareja de tu dizque mejor amigo….

Joey: Yugi es mi mejor amigo…pero dudo que el sea la persona indicada para ti….

Kaiba: a no? y quien seria entonces? tu! No me hagas reír….

Joey: pues te haría reír…y gemir también…..

Joey literalmente ronroneo esas palabras, mientras se acercaba al castaño contoneando las caderas, lo que en lugar de agradar al ojiazul, le pareció repulsivo.

Kaiba: no estoy en lo mas mínimo interesado en ti Wheeler, tanto te cuesta admitirlo?

Joey: si, me cuesta entender que prefieras a un mojigato como Yugi…porque es un mojigato….o me vas a decir que ya te acostaste con el?

El sonrojo en las mejillas del duelista castaño hizo sonreír a Joey, pues el ya sabia la respuesta de antemano, pero al ver la sonrisa del rubio, Kaiba frunció el entrecejo muy molesto.

Kaiba: mis asuntos personales no te importan Wheeler, y los de Yugi tampoco, así que no te metas…!

Joey: así que estoy en lo cierto…lo sabia….yo te podría complacer si quisieras ya que soy mucho mejor que Yugi porque yo no te dejaría a un lado por nada del mundo…..

Kaiba: porque no te compras una vida Wheeler? eres mas patético de lo que yo me imaginaba….

Joey: entiéndelo Seto, soy capaz de cualquier cosa por lo que quiero…y te quiero a ti…piénsalo….

Dicho eso, Joey se fue dejando a un furioso Kaiba solo, realmente detestaba esos encuentros con el rubio y no tanto por soportarlo sino porque, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, esos encuentros lo dejaban siempre con muchas dudas…

Yugi corría, debía encontrar a Kaiba y, oh ironías de la vida, el chico no contestaba su celular.

Con lo que conocía a Kaiba, sabia que el casi nunca salía a caminar, pero algo lo hizo tomar un camino cercano a la casa de Ryou con la esperanza de encontrarlo.

Y así fue, pero el nunca se imagino que presenciaría tal cosa al hacerlo, a un lado de una esquina veía a Kaiba, el chico alto no lo había visto, pues estaba cubierto por una venta ambulante, y yugi decidió esconderse tras ella pues escucho que el ojiazul hablaba con alguien.

Sin proponérselo, escucho todo lo que su seudo mejor amigo había dicho de el.

Así que lo que habían dicho Yami y Marik era real?

Joey estaba interesado en Seto!

No podía aceptar eso…jamás se imagino que su mejor amigo fuese capaz de traicionarlo así.

Y lo peor era que en parte, lo que Joey decía era cierto, si el amaba supuestamente a Seto no debería de haberlo dejado solo tanto tiempo, habría notado la trampa que le estaban tendiendo….en realidad que no lograba captar la magnitud del problema….

Lentamente se acerco a Seto, quien seguía mirando el camino por donde había desaparecido el rubio, con la esperanza de haberlo visto siendo atropellado por un callo…lastima que su deseo no se le concedió…

En eso, sintió que alguien se apoyaba en su espalda y tomaba su mano, esa mano era suave y calida…no tenia que ver quien era, pues lo reconoció al instante.

Kaiba: Yugi…..

Yugi: lo siento….

Kaiba: he?

Yugi: lo siento…ha sido un tonto……la verdad no me explico como es posible que no me hayas abandonado….bien merecido lo tendría y no te hubiera culpado de hacerlo….

La voz de Yugi se quebraba mientras seguía hablando y kaiba sabia lo que estaba pasando, sin soltar la mano del pequeño volteo y se encontró con el rostro de Yugi lleno de lagrimas.

Kaiba: Yugi…mi Yugi….

Yugi: en verdad no se que mas decir…..se que Joey es todo lo que yo no seré jamás, y que el podría…..complacerte mejor que yo y…

Un dedo presiono los labios de Yugi, Kaiba lo miraba con amor y eso hizo sentir peor a Yugi.

Kaiba: te responderé todo eso con una sola cosa Yugi….la persona a quien yo amo ere tu Yugi, no Wheeler, te amo a ti…y si no te sientes listo para profundizar nuestra relación, no te presionare, porque yo te amo y cuando llegue el momento será lo mejor de nuestras vidas, sin apresuramientos ni dudas….

Yugi otra vez sintió sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, como era posible que alguien dijese que Kaiba era una mala persona si era tan bueno? se abrazo al castaño, hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho y siendo abrazado por el duelista.

Las dudas habían desaparecido, absolutamente todo estaba bien en el universo ya que su Yugi había reaccionado por fin, sabia que el pequeño valía la pena y defendería esa relación hasta las últimas consecuencias….

Yami subía por las escaleras, su mente estaba fija en Marik, no se dejaría amedrentar ante nada y si Bakura no había dudado ni un segundo en darlo todo por el, era porque lo amaba y no había dudas en el.

Y el lo amaba, no se detendría ante nada para demostrarle su amor, para que se diera cuenta que era digno de ser su pareja y no lo defraudaría…

Aunque Marik seria un problema, debía aceptar que Marik era lindo, además que el y Bakura habían sido amigos en el pasado, por lo tanto, el moreno tenia un punto mas a su favor.

Pero aun así, el no se rendiría, era el momento mas importante de su vida y no se dejaría vencer así porque así.

Dicho eso entro al cuarto de Bakura, y cual seria su sorpresa al encontrarlo dormido en su cama.

El verlo dormido no era lo increíble.

el albino se había bañado, según lo que le había dicho Ryou, pero a la hora de que el mas pequeño se fue de seguro lo dejo para que se cambiara solo.

Al ignorar la forma correcta de vestirse, Bakura decidió dejar a un lado la complicada ropa, según el, y se quedo con una camisa manga larga blanca que había encontrado sobre una silla.

El baño lo había adormecido, as que se deslizo sobre la cama y se acostó en ella a medio vestir, quedándose dormido casi de inmediato.

Así que Yami se encontró de cara a cara con un Bakura semi desnudo en su cama.

Era la escena más sensual que había visto en su vida.

Y, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, estaba empezando a excitarse, la situación estaba demasiado tentadora para su gusto.

Un inocente e indefenso Bakura, el cual estaba a su merced por completo en esos momentos, seria muy fácil someterlo y hacerlo suyo, incluso si el albino opusiese resistencia…

Los ojos celestes se abrieron lentamente mientras un bostezo salía de su boca, Bakura vio al chico frente a el y se arrodillo en la cama mirando a Yami con curiosidad y sin querer, acentuando la sensualidad que emanaba todo su ser.

La camisa, que era lo único que tenía puesto, estaba abotonada solamente en la parte baja, dando una gran vista del torso del albino y también mostraba generosamente sus piernas por la curva típica de las camisas a cada lado de las caderas.

Bakura: Yami…?

El faraón se acerco a la cama con lentitud mientras que cada movimiento era seguido por los ojos de Bakura.

El espacio entre ellos fue mínimo, y entonces, Bakura pudo sentir los labios de Yami contra el.

TBC….

**Ustedes que dicen? se atreverá o no se atreverá…? créanlo o no, en el siguiente capitulo les daré una sorpresa tal que se Irán de espaldas..! xD estos meses recluido en mi casita me han puesto muy imaginativo …!**

**Alex: seh, como sea…oye, ahora te van a linchar las fans de Joey…**

**nah, tu crees?**

**(se ve a todas las fans de Joey armadas hasta los dientes y mirando de forma asesina a BDM)**

**O.oU……….antes de que hagan algo drástico les diré que se tranquilicen, no odio a Joey, así que cuenten hasta diez si?**

**Alex: seh, el pobre tonto no es culpable de comportarse así…**

**Si..! **

**Alex: la culpa la tiene este otro tonto, pues el escribe los fic…..**

**TT…! No…! Yo no tengo la culpa..!**

**Alex: a ver….hiciste menso a Bakura, a Marik lo hiciste un ardido, Ryou es un inocentón empedernido, Kaiba es un arrastrado, Yugi es un despistado, Malik ahora si esta extinto, Joey es Rubí versión masculina (zorra devoradora de hombres por si no conocen la novela) y a Yami lo harás un violador? tu escribes el fic, ellos no…!**

**T.T pero no me odien antes de tiempo si? al menos esperen a que termine el fic y verán como se desarrolla todo no?**

**Alex: mejor vamonos antes que vengan a lincharte….**

**T0T hai….muchas gracias a la gente hermosa que me dejo review a pesar de que me tarde un mundo en subir el siguiente cap..! siento mucho no contestar los review en este momento..! Chao..!**

**puede que yahas nacido en la cara buena del mundo.**

**yo naci en la cara mala llevo la marca del lado oscuro.**


	8. Chapter 8

Shimata…..solo a mi se me ocurrió la genial idea de llevar mi portátil al hospital…..y que me salio de esto? nada bueno, salvo el hacho de hacerle de secretaria sin sueldo…..Shimata, Shimata, Shimata, Shimata, SHIMATA, SHIMATA, SHIMATA, SHIMATA, SHIMATA, SHIMATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA……….! ¬0¬

Bien…. como no puedo hacer nada mas gracias a mi gran bocota, tolerancia y dignidad totalmente pisoteada, se me ha reducido al trabajo de secretaria, así que….aquí voy….este es el capitulo 8 de Corazón de Piedra, trascrito en una silla de plástico a un lado de Bakura de Maxwell en una fría habitación de hospital...suerte que el tiene su cobija gruesa…..y mala suerte que yo me vine solo en camiseta sin un triste suéter…odio los cambios de clima repentinos….--U

En estos momentos le están poniendo suero a BDM…así que aprovecho a escribir estas notas, me encantan los hospitales tanto como a cualquiera, amo el olor de la medicina y el alcohol tanto como caminar sobre agujas y además, me duelen las manos de tanto escribir siguiendo el dictado ininterrumpido del enfermo ¬¬.

Pero aquí estoy….razón….ni modo, me obliga el gran sentimiento llamado amor…..rayos, eso se escucho asquerosamente cursi… y mas por ser verdad….así que espero que sean condescendientes a la hora de poner review, tomen en cuenta que podría ser el ultimo trabajo que Bakura de Maxwell complete antes de su muerte….

Nah, no lo creo, el doctor dijo que en una semana de reposo estaría bien, el virus ya cedió y ahora esta bajo supervisión nada más.

Les agradezco mucho a las personas que le mandaron su apoyo a través de la nota que subí……y pronto desaparecerá….y si alguien se la menciona…..lo negare todo….no tienen forma de probar que yo lo hice ¬.¬…vamos a lo que vinieron no? el fic.

Yugi-oh! no es de Bakura de Maxwell, no gana nada ni pretende nada…salvo salir del hospital….le aterran las inyecciones y la sangre…

Si me olvido de alguna cosa….pues que quieren! Es mi primera vez escribiendo notas! Shimata….¬¬

Cáp. 8 Te Odio

Gimió de dolor.

No entendía bien lo que estaba pasando, pero algo si tenía bien claro.

Le dolía y mucho.

Yami: tranquilízate…si te pones nervioso seria peor…no te preocupes y déjamelo a mi…

El chico de ojos bonitos le había sonreído y le dijo que se tranquilizara, que el dolor pronto pasaría.

Pero como se iba a calmar con ese dolor tan intenso que estaba sintiendo? se removió nervioso pero eso solo incremento su dolor.

Yami: espera, no te muevas!...eso…así…tranquilo…tranquilo….

El volvió a poner en movimiento sus dedos, pero eso solamente hizo que Bakura sintiera dolor otra vez e intentara alejarse bruscamente, lastimándose de nuevo.

Bakura: duele….!

Yami vio que el asunto pintaba mal, gracias al dolor Bakura estaba poniéndose desesperado, tenia que controlarlo, sino todo saldría mal….

Lo tomo por los hombros, obligándolo a mirarlo directamente.

Yami: confías en mi?...

Los ojos de Bakura eran suplicantes, varias lágrimas habían rodado por sus mejillas y el dolor lo tenía fuera de control, pero logro decir con un hilo de voz…

Bakura: …..si….

Yami: entonces…déjame que siga y tu aguanta un momento, te juro que pronto pasara y te sentirás mejor, si?

Bakura: si….

Yami: listo?

En sus ojos celestes se leía el miedo y dolor que sentía, pero aun así, tomo aire y asintió esperando lo peor.

Yami: bien…..ahí voy…

Click…!

Unos cuantos hilos color rojo cayeron sobre la sabana blanca, Bakura sonrió aliviado al ver sus dedos libres, juraba que nunca más volvería a jugar con un hilo.

Yami: ya ves? no paso nada, tranquilo…

Yami suspiro aliviado, la verdad es que el también se había asustado, había pensado que seria una buena forma de pasar el tiempo enseñándole a Bakura a jugar con unos hilos haciendo figuras con ellos, pero resulto que el albino al intentarlo se enredo de tal forma los dedos que si jalaba un hilo le lastimaba otro dedo.

No le quedo de otra más que traer unas tijeras, pero aun así, tenia que volver a jalar para dejar espacio a las tijeras y poder cortar.

Y que Bakura se pusiera frenético por el dolor no ayudaba mucho.

………..nota del autor……….

XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD……………………..! AH! MAL PENSADOS, LOS AGARRE…..!XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD……!

………..fin de las notas del autor.

Igual, el incidente había pasado sin mayores problemas, con gentileza le limpio las lagrimas del rostro mientras que Bakura le sonreía agradecido.

Le remordía la conciencia el ver la confianza que Bakura le tenia en su nuevo estado, y pensar que el había visto una posibilidad de…..como decirlo? de utilizar su cuerpo para asuntos no muy castos?...para decirlo mas corto, estuvo a punto de abusar de el.

Y el verlo sonreírle de esa forma lo hacia sentir una pequeña e insignificante cucaracha frente a un bote de insecticida.

Lo bueno era que había logrado controlarse…

Flash Back.

Simplemente hermoso, así era como se veía Bakura…Yami se acerco a el….lo haría o no lo haría?...lo haría o no lo haría!

Cuando por fin llego a su lado, Yami observo sus ojos…en esos ojos solo veía ternura e inocencia…estaba completamente inconciente a lo que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo…y por consiguiente estaría cometiendo una verdadera villanía abusando de el.

Si Bakura se daba cuenta de lo que pensaba, lo odiaría de por vida y el mismo se odiaría por ello, además…que clase de persona seria si, en un momento de deseo, lastimaba a la persona que mas amaba?

Entonces Marik tendría la razón, el moreno merecería el amor del albino mas que el si le hacia tal cosa a Bakura en ese momento que no pudiera defenderse.

Le sonrió al chico en la cama se inclino y lo beso en la frente, Bakura le sonrió nuevamente y cerro sus lindos ojos cuando Yami le acaricio la cabeza.

Luego de eso, le ayudo a ponerse una pijama…. intento no mira mucho pues…bueno, era humano no?

Luego de eso se sentó a un lado de su cama y dijo, mas para distraerse que para distraerlo.

Yami: bien….quieres que te lea un libro?

End of Flash Back.

Si, el no lastimaría a Bakura jamás, ya suficiente había hecho en el pasado y tenia su palabra que nunca mas le provocaría dolor alguno.

Bueno, eso sin contar la mala idea que tuvo al proponerle jugar con los hilos….pero un error lo comete cualquiera no?

En eso miro a Bakura, tenía sus piernas recogidas, sus brazos cruzados sobre sus rodillas y de repente soltó un sonoro bostezo.

Yami:…..estas aburrido?...bueno, supongo que por eso te escapaste las dos veces anteriores no?...ahora que lo veo…desde que estas aquí no has hecho otra cosa mas que dormir y comer….y escaparte….será mejor salir a pasear.

Bakura lo miro curioso…acaso irían donde estaba nek-…..Seto Kaiba?sip, porque el le había dicho que se llamaba Seto Kaiba y no neko-chan, si así era estaría muy feliz.

Bakura: si….!

Yami: de acuerdo, me alegra verte con ánimos.

Si, así era mejor, no quería verlo triste o angustiado, haría todo para animarlo, tal vez así lograría que regresara a la normalidad.

Yugi caminaba hacia la casa de Ryou, se sentía mejor después de haber arreglado las cosas con Seto, el duelista mayor había resultado más tolerante y comprensivo de lo que se podría haber imaginado jamás.

El sabia eso, y por ello siempre considero a Kaiba como uno mas de su grupo de buenos amigos aunque el no lo aceptara, pero ahora estaban juntos y todo iría mejor.

Salvo el hecho de saber que su seudo mejor amigo había resultado un roba novios y se quería robar a SU novio, todavía no podía procesar lo de Joey.

El jamás se había comportado de semejante manera, es mas, si era de pensarlo un poco, Yugi veía a Joey mas con May que con Kaiba, ya que Joey siempre había demostrado interés hacia la rubia que hacia el castaño….salvo para quererlo golpear o matar…

Entonces porque de primas a primeras el intentaba seducir a Seto? algo no encajaba en todo eso…

Después hablaría con Joey, ahora le preocupaba mas Yami y Bakura, por algún motivo presentía que almo mas venia en camino y la verdad no le gustaba nada ese presentimiento…

Yami había sufrido mucho y no digamos Bakura, que mas podría pasarles? no quería ni pensarlo….podría ser algo terrible.

Marik, Ryou: UN PASEO!

Yami: que? no es para morirse...Además, no han pensado la razón por la cual Bakura se esta escapando a cada rato?

Yami les había propuesto su idea a los otros dos jóvenes mientras que Bakura sonreía detrás de el esperando la respuesta.

Ryou: bueno….Yami tiene razón…tal vez Bakura se escapa porque esta aburrido, estar confinado en su cuarto no ha de ser muy divertido…

Marik: mas si recordamos que Bakura siempre ha amado su libertad….ni siquiera puede quedarse un día de clases completo….

A los tres les resbalo una gota por la nuca…era eso o simple vagancia?

Yami: y bien?

Ryou: si vamos los tres y mantenemos vigilado a Bakura no creo que pase nada malo….

Marik: si….supongo….el parque no es un lugar tan grande y peligroso como para que se pierda….

Yami: entonces vamos?

Ryou: si, vamos…

Marik: andando….!

El relajarse seria algo bueno, después de todo el ajetreo de los últimos días, un rato de sano esparcimiento seria lo mas recomendado.

El parque de ciudad Domino era muy parecido a cualquier parque normal, tenia varios juegos infantiles, una zona para picnic enorme, espacio para andar en bicicleta, patineta, patines y cualquier otro medio de transporte pequeño que la gente se pudiera inventar, un bosque grande, uno que otro vendedor ambulante y algunas personas, por ser día de semana no habían muchos visitantes.

Los chicos se sintieron aliviados al ver el lugar, no cabía duda que en ese lugar no había ningún peligro para el albino salvo el bosque, solo se trataba de mantenerlo alejado de ahí.

Bakura miraba el lugar con creciente curiosidad, le gustaba el aire libre, además que ese lugar estaba lleno de plantas y animales, se veía bastante prometedor.

Acaso por ahí estaba Seto Kaiba-chan? esperaba encontrarlo pronto.

Miro a los chicos que estaban con el y lo recordó.

A dos de ellos no les agradaba Seto Kaiba-chan…. como le haría para llegar con el sin que se dieran cuenta?...tendría que hacerlo cuando no se fijaran….

En eso, algo le llamo su atención….era una mariposa tornasol (léase, que cambia de colores al sol xD estilo la mariposa que sale en el ending de Naruto), la mariposa volaba de forma caprichosa y desprendía partículas brillantes de sus alas.

Más que volar, era como si invitara a Bakura a seguirla…ya que era el único que la había visto…

Marik: biiiiien……………..ya estamos en el parque…..ahora?

Ryou: deberíamos de tratar de entretener a Bakura, así se sentirá mejor…..y si gasta mucha energía llegara a casa solo a dormir…

Yami: ya se, deberíamos jugar Baseball con el!

Marik: que dices? pero si ese juego es muy violento, y si una pelota le da en la cabeza!

Yami: bien, entonces que propones genio?

Ryou: chicos…

Marik: que tal si jugamos con el disco?

Yami: pasaría lo mismo, alguien le puede dar con el disco….

Ryou: eh…chicos…

Marik: pues propón algo que el si pueda hacer en lugar de discutir…!

Yami: yo no estoy discutiendo…!

Ryou: CHICOS…!

Los dos jóvenes voltearon a ver al albino menor asustados, a que venia ese grito?

Ryou: propongo un juego….

Ambos: cual?

Ryou: las escondidas…..

Marik: y ese porque Ryou?

Yami: si, podría ser peligroso…

Ryou: les tengo una noticia, Bakura decidió empezar a jugarlo sin ustedes…..

Ambos: QUEEEE!

Así era….mientras los chicos discutían, Bakura había huido de ellos.

Yami: a que hora se fue!

Marik: hay que encontrarlo…!...grrrrrrr….YAMI ES TU CULPA…!

Yami: MI CULPA! SI TU ERAS EL QUE ESTABAS DISCUTIENDO…!

Ryou:……¬¬ saben que? ustedes quédense aquí discutiendo, yo iré a buscar a Bakura….

Los dos jóvenes e miraron avergonzados, por estar en ese plan habían perdido de vista a Bakura y era el quien peligraba en un lugar así, al final se organizaron y partieron a buscarlo por diferentes puntos.

Ryou: Bakura…..!

Ryou había empezado a caminar con dirección hacia los juegos infantiles, tal vez le habían llamado la atención a su yami.

Mas sin embargo, solo vio unos niños que corrían de un lado a otro, ni rastro del albino más alto.

Marik: BAKURA!...DONDE ESTAS! BAKURA…!

Marik caminaba en la zona de ventas ambulantes, entre los globos de colores y los algodones de azúcar esperaba encontrar al albino, incluso le pregunto a los vendedores y personas de los alrededores pero nadie le dio razones….se estaba empezando a desesperar de verdad.

Yami: Bakura?...Bakura…?...Bakura….! Bakura, esto no es divertido, Bakura ven aquí…..!

El faraón se sentía muy mal, y si le pasaba algo? Bakura se veía realmente lindo en ese pantalón color crema y camisa manga larga negra con que lo vistieron para salir…que tal si alguien lo había secuestrado?

Yami: no, no, no, no…! no pienses eso….! Bakura…! Bakura!...Baku….hu!

Se quedo con el ojo cuadrado….estaba viendo lo que creía que estaba viendo!

Bakura: jaja…..! ahhhhh…! jajajaja….!

En la fuente del centro del parque…..estaba Bakura, mojándose de lo mas contento con los chorros de agua que saltaban, subían y bajaban a su alrededor, estaba muerto de la risa, encantado de la vida.

Yami: que bueno que no hay gente por aquí…porque si no habrían llamado a seguridad….Bakura, vamos…!

El albino dejo de bailar para ver a Yami, el cual se había subido en la orilla de la fuente para sacarlo sin mojarse…mala idea…Bakura interpreto esa acción como una invitación a meterlo así que se acerco a el con rapidez y lo jalo adentro.

Yami: QUE! BAKURA, NO ALTO, ME ESTOY MOJADO…! AHHHH….!

Bakura lo agarro bien de una mano y lo hacia girar con torpeza, incluso un par de ocasiones estuvo a punto de dar de cara en el suelo, asunto que solo hacia reír a Bakura sin entender que el faraón no estaba muy contento con la situación.

Bakura: jajajajajajaja………….! Yami gira, gira, gira, gira…! jajajajajajaja…!

Yami: Ba….kura…..

Observo la gran sonrisa de felicidad en la cara del albino, se veía tan hermoso, le daba un sentimiento de calidez en su interior, ya le hacia falta algo de felicidad…así que obedeció a Bakura, le dio la otra mano y empezaron a girar en círculos dentro de la fuente, completamente empapados y felices.

Marik y Ryou se encontraron con los dos dentro de la fuente y les escurro una gota por la nuca.

Marik: pero que diablos…?...tu lo entiendes Ryou?….Ryou!

Ryou: ESPÉRENME CHICOS…!

El moreno se quedo viendo como el otro albino se unía a la fiesta de esos locos a su forma de ver y le aparecieron mas gotas.

Marik: bueno….si no puedes con ellos…úneteles….AHÍ VOY….!

Muy pronto el cuida tumbas estaba también en la fuente, mojando a los demás de forma juguetona.

Yami: achu..!

Ryou: salud Yami….

Yami: gracias….

Marik: creo que pescaste un resfriado faraón….aunque no fue una muy sabia decisión meterte en esa fuente…

Yami: te recuerdo que nadie te dijo que te metieras Marik…..

Ryou: antes de que empiecen a pelear chicos, les recuerdo que fue Bakura el primero en entrar, Marik solo se nos unió, además, Bakura esta como una rosa….

los chicos se habían tumbado en un soleado prado para que la ropa se les secara, mientras que Bakura se encontraba muy interesado en el anillo del milenio que Ryou le había prestado para que se estuviera quieto.

Y es que se lo habían quitado temporalmente por precaución, gracias a los sucesos que se habían presentado en los últimos días.

Marik: porque habrá ido a la fuente? estaba muy lejos de donde nos encontrábamos…

Ryou: tal vez tenía calor….

Yami: también el sol hacia un arco iris con el agua, tal vez eso le llamo la atención…

Bakura sentía algo raro con ese objeto en sus manos….se sentía seguro, había algo que le decía que ese objeto brillante le pertenecía, le ayudaría y le protegería de alguna forma….pero en esos momentos el solo quería algo…

Marik: y si quería…..!

Los otros dos, que habían estado recostados, se apoyaron en sus codos para ver a su otro amigo, que se había callado de repente.

Yami: que pasa?

Ryou: ocurre algo Marik?

Marik: BAKURA….!

Los otros voltearon al albino y se espantaron tanto como el moreno.

Bakura estaba brillando con suavidad mientras que sus cabellos se movían con suavidad y ante sus ojos…desapareció…

Los tres: BAKURA….!

Seto se encontraba en su oficina, revisando los papeles que había dejado pendientes por ir a ver a Yugi…en esos momentos estaba seguro que podría concentrarse en su trabajo, con todo lo que le preocupaba bajo control estaba listo para un largo round de trabajo.

Seto: listo…a trabajar…..?

Repentinamente tenía la sensación de ser observado….de que alguien estaba a su espalda, lo cual era completamente imposible ya que estaba en el último piso de la gigantesca torre de Kaiba Corp.

Si, el voltearía y no vería absolutamente nada en su enorme ventanal, nada, tal vez uno que otro edificio, pero nada mas….si, nada mas….nada mas….

Giro su silla lentamente y quedo de cara a su ventana……una gran gota le escurrió al mismo tiempo que se ponía azul….del susto.

Seto: PERO QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…!

En el parque.

Ryou: nunca debí darle el anillo del milenio, y ahora como lo encontraremos!

Yami: cálmate Ryou, a donde puede haber llegado, no puede controlar bien su poder, no debe estar muy lejos…!

Marik: este no es momento para calmarse, con su poder fuera de control podría esta igual a unos tres metros que en Marte…!

¿: Disculpen…..!

Ryou: debemos llamar a la policía, esto es muy grave, si Kura se asusta, ahora que tiene el anillo del milenio podría ser fatal…!

¿: Disculpen…..!

Yami: y si alguien lo encuentra y lo utiliza para conquistar el mundo…!

¿: Oigan…..!

Marik: Faraón, deja de ver caricaturas americanas, te arruinan el cerebro….si es que todavía tienes…

¿: Disculpen…..!

Yami: mira Marik, no empieces que te voy a…..!

¿: CON UN PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ESCÚCHENME TRÍO DE DEMENTES DE PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII……..!

Los tres chicos miraron asustados de donde provenía el grito, ya habían sido bastantes sustos para un solo día, tenían los nervios algo crispados y cual seria sus sorpresa al encontrarse con el mismísimo Seto Kaiba que los miraba de forma reprobatoria con una vena saltada.

Yami: que haces aquí Kaiba?...aparte de insultarnos –U

Seto: creo que me "encontré" con "algo" que se les perdió….¬¬ y se le ocurrió la genial idea de traerme de paseo….quieres salir a dar la cara de una vez?

Atrás de Kaiba asomo Bakura, el cual sonrió como si no hubiese pasado nada, el primero en reaccionar fue Yami, quien se le fue encima abrazándolo.

Yami: por el amor de Ra, jamás vuelvas a hacer eso…..!

Bakura: o.o?

Como el albino, para variar, no entendía lo que ocurría, lo único que hizo fue acariciar la cabeza a Yami.

Bakura: Yami….n.n

Marik: por cierto sacerdote…que haces aquí?

Seto: pues veras….

Flash back….

Seto: PERO QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…!

Bakura: Seto Kaiba-chan….!

Justamente afuera de su ventana estaba Bakura, quien brillaba con suavidad y parecía estar flotando en el aire con el anillo del milenio brillando con fuerza, el albino se acerco a la ventana y dio un par de golpecitos con el puño cerrado.

Al salir del estupor inicial, Kaiba abrió la ventana e hizo entrar a Bakura de un jalón, estaban demasiado arriba y si el albino se llegaba a caer de esa altura no quedaría ni rastro de el.

Seto: pero que diablos hacías aya afuera, tu imbecil de primera, sabes que si te llegas a caer a mi Yugi me asesina por permitirlo! y porque diablos esta aquí! Como llegaste!

Bakura bajo la vista un poco apenado ante todas las preguntas del castaño así que decidió decir lo más básico posible: la razón por la cual estaba ahí.

Bakura: yo….quería ver a Seto Kaiba-chan…

El duelista alto entendió la situación, luego de pensarlo un segundo y de recordar lo que los otros le habían contado…bueno, no podía enojarse con Bakura en ese momento…por mas que quisiera, el verlo así le recordaba demasiado a Mokuba…

Eso lo impulso a acercarse a el y sobarle la cabeza con suavidad.

Seto: supongo que esta bien…pero la próxima vez usa la puerta si? porque afuera es demasiado peligroso….entendido?

Bakura: SI…! Seto Kaiba-chan, ven al parque conmigo!

Seto: tal vez otro día, ahora tengo que trabajar y…..nani?

En un parpadeo, un triste parpadeo había dado el castaño y de repente estaba en medio del parque de ciudad domino….EN QUE MALDITO MOMENTO HABÍAN LLEGADO!

Bakura le sonreía mientras se movía contra la mano que Kaiba todavía tenia sobre su cabeza…eh ahí como el castaño también había sido arrastrado junto con el.

Y para terminarla de amolar, frente a el, los dizque niñeros oficiales estaban discutiendo…al parecer estaban a punto de: 1, desmayarse de un colapso o 2, sacarse los ojos los unos a los otros….genial….

End of flash back.

Seto: y eso es todo…..

Yami y Marik miraron feo al castaño, porque demonios Bakura se había apegado tanto a el? ese afán de estar con el no les agradaba nada nada…

Mientras el pobre Ryou se sentía aliviado de que su Yami hubiese regresado, se hubiese tele transportado de ida y vuelta el solo sin problemas y además, estuviera intacto.

Seto: creen que ya me podría ir? tengo asuntos que atender….

Ryou: veras Kaiba….el problema no somos nosotros….es Bakura n.ñ

Seto: de que hablas…...¬¬U……………oh………

El castaño entendió a que se refería cuando de repente sintió un peso extra sobre el, Bakura se había colgado de su cintura.

Yami y Marik: OYE, DEJA EN PAZ A BAKURA…!

Seto: espero que se hayan dado cuenta de que YO NO ESTOY HACIENDO NADA…!

Todo el ajetreo del grupo era observado por una persona que prefería no ser vista en esos momentos, después se verían las caras, cuando el lo decidiera y en la forma que le conviniera, se jugaría bien sus cartas y no fallaría, ya que nunca tendría otra oportunidad como esa.

Mientras, debía de llevar a cabo la siguiente face de su plan… cerro sus manos y de ellas apareció aquella hermosa mariposa de antes.

¿: Ve….tráelo ante mi…..

La mariposa voló en dirección que le ordenaron….

Bakura: yo traje a Seto Kaiba-chan…!

El albino parecía estar gozando de su momento de gloria, pues el mismo reconocía que lo que había hecho era algo increíble….aunque no admitiría que ni el sabia como lo había hecho…pero aun así, estaba feliz de que el castaño estuviera ahí.

Yami: si Bakura, tu solo lo hiciste…pero porque no lo dejas ir, tiene cosas que hacer….

Bakura: nop.

Ryou: vamos, el llegara luego a casa, pero ahora en serio tiene que irse…..

Bakura: nop.

Marik: creen que podrían darse algo de prisa en convencerlo!

Mientras Ryou y Yami dialogaban con Bakura, Marik sostenía a Kaiba mientras le tapaba la boca, ya que el castaño estaba muy ansioso de decirle un par de cosas al albino que lo sostenía de la cintura casi tirándolo.

Por fin, viendo que no le quedaba de otra, Bakura tuvo que aceptar que el castaño se fuera, no sin antes hacerlo jurar que llegaría a la casa.

Acto seguido el paseo continuo, los chicos, ya un poco mas cómodos gracias a que la ropa se había secado caminaban por el parque mirando atentamente a Bakura quien parecía a punto de volverse a escabullir

Ryou: quisiera saber porque Bakura siempre esta buscando a Kaiba? si antes no se llevaban ni lo mas remotamente bien….

Yami: la verdad no lo se…pero que bueno que Yugi no estaba porque si no…

Los tres: le agarra un ataque de celos v.vU…..

Por fin se quedaron sentados en una banca mientras que Bakura se encontraba inspeccionando un arbusto lleno de flores que había llamado su atención.

Yami lo observaba con tristeza….no….ese no era ni la sombra de su Bakura…era cierto, era tierno y encantador, pero no era el Bakura del cual estaba enamorado…solo esperaba que su amado regresara pronto a la normalidad…agacho su cabeza cansado, le dolía la cabeza con ganas….

Bakura buscaba una hermosa flor para Seto Kaiba-chan, según su punto de vista, el se había ido muy molesto, no entendía bien la razón, pero estaba seguro que si le daba algo bonito se le pasaría el enojo…en eso algo capto su atención…

Marik: estoy molido…..juro que nunca mas vendré a un parque…no son seguros….

Ryou: porque?...yo creo que simplemente hemos tenido un poco de mala suerte, por lo demás…..creo que todo saldrá bien….

El moreno miro al albino menor… como podía estar tan tranquilo después de todo lo que había pasado? el tenia los nervios destrozados mientras que Ryou sonreía con ternura…

En eso se dio cuenta que se le había quedado viendo demasiado tiempo a Ryou, mejor se enfocaría en Bakura….

Su corazón se detuvo unos segundos…..y Bakura?

Como era posible que en un día el albino se les hubiera escapado tres veces si estaban ellos cuidándolo!

Marki: BAKURA NO ESTA….!

Ryou: rayos…OTRA VEZ….!

Yami: pero que demonios! si lo perdimos de vista un segundo…..!

Marik: búsquenlo, en cuanto lo encontremos nos vamos, ya odio este maldito parque…!

Ryou y Yami: si…!

Y una vez más, los chicos partieron a buscar al albino.

Bakura seguía a la mariposa una vez mas, si la lograba atrapar se la daría a Seto Kaiba-chan y con eso se pondría contento otra vez…!

La mariposa voló hasta posarse en la mano de un chico rubio, Bakura lo miro con curiosidad pero no lo reconoció…quien era? era el dueño de la mariposa? se enojaría si se la pedía para regalársela a Seto Kaiba-chan?

¿: Hola….creo que no hemos sido presentados correctamente…

El tono sarcástico no fue notado por Bakura, quien sonrió y se acerco un poco más, no sentía amenaza en el lugar.

¿: Se podría decir que mi nombre es Joey Wheeler, como has estado Bakura?

El albino se detuvo...Ese chico sabia su nombre? entonces era amigo de los otros?

Joey: no tengas miedo…soy amigo del faraón y de Ryou….ven aquí….

Bakura se empezó a asustar…algo había en ese tono de voz que no le gustaba nada…además que percibía algo extraño en el, seria mejor irse.

El rubio vio que Bakura retrocedía un tanto asustado y torció su sonrisa, bueno, si no quería a la buena, seria a la mala, a el no le importaba mucho la verdad.

Bakura alcanzo a ver como se le abalanzó encima, intento evitarlo pero no pudo, grito, era lo único que podía hacer, mientras, Joey se conformo con darle un golpe en la frente con un dedo (no se como le dicen a ese golpe que te dan en la frente con un dedo U) lo que lo hizo hacer el rostro hacia atrás con los ojos muy abiertos.

Alcanzo a mantenerse de pie a pesar de que casi se cayo por evitar el golpe en su frente, pero sentía un fuerte ardor en ella, que la había hecho?

En su frente había aparecido el ojo de Ra, brillando de color dorado, a sus pies salio un sello egipcio color púrpura y el ojo de Ra cambio a un color negro del cual salía una aura que rodeo a Bakura con rapidez.

Joey sonrió…ya estaba hecho, se podía ir, sentía a los demás acercándose.

Bakura: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH……….!

Yami: BAKURA……!

Marik: por aquí….!

Los chicos corrieron de regreso hacia el bosque, pero antes de entrar se encontraron con Bakura.

El albino caminaba despacio, con el rostro agachado, sus ojos no se podían ver gracias a sus largos cabellos que ensombrecían sus facciones.

A Marik esa actitud le extraño, que había ocurrido con sus ganas de hablar? porque había gritado de esa forma? y lo mas importante, porque sentía un frió tal que parecía que le habían clavado una estaca de hielo en la espalda?

Yami: Ra, que te ocurrió Bakura, porque gritaste, estas bien?

El primero en acercarse fue Yami, no entendía que ocurría, pero el ver a Bakura sin señales de estar herido lo hacia sentir bien, le toco buscándole alguna herida, nada…ni siquiera obtuvo una respuesta del albino.

Los otros dos jóvenes pudieron ver que Bakura alzaba un poco la cara, solo un poco, todavía no le podían ver los ojos, pero al parecer, el si podía ver a Yami.

Los labios a penas se abrieron para soltar solo una palabra, que más que dicha, había sido susurrada entre dientes.

Bakura:……………fa…..ra……on…………

Yami: que dijiste Bakura? en serio esta bi!

Con horror Marik y Ryou vieron como Bakura le daba un fuerte golpe en la cara a Yami con el revés de su mano derecha.

El golpe fue tan fuerte que hizo que Yami cayera al piso mirando incrédulo a Bakura quien seguía con su mano alzada después de dar ese golpe.

Ryou: Yami! estas bien?

Marik: Bakura? que ocurre?

Yami se llevo una mano a su boca y sintió humedad, miro su mano y vio sangre, Bakura le había roto el labio en ese repentino ataque.

Yami:………Bakura………….porque?

El albino por fin bajo su brazo, y alzo el rostro solo para ver con desprecio al faraón en el piso, lo miraba con repugnancia y verdadero odio pintado en sus ojos color púrpura.

Bakura:……….porque yo……te odio……

TBC…

Bien, sorpresa, sorpresa…..aquí esta el Cáp. Que hacia falta….y si todo pinta como hasta estos últimos días, muy pronto también verán por aquí el siguiente capitulo de la presa y otros fic, es muy fácil dictar los fic en lugar de escribirlos…

A Baku de Max le ha dado con jugar con el color de ojos de Bakura gracias a las muchas imágenes que se han dado por Internet, en algunas lo ponen de ojos azules, verdes, lila, rojos, morados, cafés, carmesí y hasta negros así que se fue por los tonos mas básicos y populares.

Sin nada que agregar, vamos a los reviews….muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron review….

Kaiba Shirou.

Nos alegro mucho ver que te gusto la caracterización que se le dio a Joey en el capitulo pasado, la verdad como que no le queda pero así se va, ahora falta ver el PORQUE de ese comportamiento.

Estas segura? mira que hace mucho, MUCHO tiempo tu le prometiste dos veces que en un par de días subías el siguiente capitulo y hasta ahora no lo he visto…no será que cayo enfermo por tu tardanza? ¬¬………..te lo dejo de tarea….nos vemos, cuídate, que duermas bien (si tu conciencia te deja…y eso tomando en cuenta que tengas una conciencia) y sube pronto ese fic, nos vemos y gracias por el review.

Ah, si, ya reviso esos review, te agradece de corazón el favor que le hiciste al subir su fic en tu cuenta, pero creo que cuando se ponga mejor lo subirá en la suya para no quitarte espacio….o si no me dirá a mi que lo haga….Shimata…¬¬U

Muchas gracias por el review…

Dagel

¬¬U……..si, eso fue en el capitulo 7 pero BDM te perdona todo con tal de ver el siguiente capitulo de tu fic, ya sabes como lo adora, y te agradece de sobre manera el adelanto que le diste, me ha tocado imprimirlo para leérselo….todo el mundo me mira como si el enfermo fuera yo y no el…la verdad es que el esta en terreno desconocido para el también ya que nunca había escrito acerca de esa pareja y la verdad se inspiro en un fic de comedia que borraron hace mucho tiempo….que mala suerte….y si, con razón le queda tan bien el apodo a Joey….pero aun así no le quites los ojos de encima, total, lo que hizo hoy levanta muchas dudas….

Muchas gracias por el review…

Koukin

yo bien, el enfermo, aunque enfermo ha estado desde que lo conocí pero ese es otro tema…lo de tardarse menos……bueno, eso si, pero ahora no sabría decirte, ya que soy yo el que escribe y el quien dicta….ni modo, Yugi es un inocente con diploma, es algo muy cierto, Joey esta de baja novios pero no te preocupes, hay una buena razón, así que ten algo de paciencia…su pierna esta bien, mira que ya va para tres meses y no se la ha vuelto a romper…es un record personal…y lo de mi…..que crees que estoy haciendo justo en este momento?...aunque tu hermano te este dando lata, se te agradece mucho el tiempo que te tomaste en dejar ese review, BDM te aprecia mucho y le alegra ver un review tuyo.

Muchas gracias por el review…

Hisaki Radien.

ò.ô…es bueno ver que les haya gustado el fic, pero por favor no lloren, del capitulo siguiente en adelante si tendrán razones para ello, ustedes y Yami……creo que abrí mi bocota de mas otra vez….shimata….nos alegra que no se enojaran por lo de Joey, pero es que de algo tenia que servir y bueno….de malo esta haciendo un buen trabajo según mi opinión….a nosotros también nos molesta encontrar solo fic de KaibaxJoey….es como si no pudiesen ponerle mas….aunque también tiene que ver la campaña de ARRIBA EL KAIBAXBAKURA! que Bakura de Maxwell esta montando….si, el KaibaxYugi es tierno porque pone al mas frío y al mas tierno es un bello contraste.

Muchas gracias por el Review…

MIKAEDIBECHAN 

¬¬U tu y la mitad del mundo se están confabulando verdad? todos siempre le hacen esa pregunta…..bueno, la verdad es que si, es hombre, pero como es tan dócil, tierno, amable y demás que nadie lo cree…..¬¬ si le dicen que dije eso se mueren….es una seguia…..el esta muy feliz de saber que te gustaron las canciones que puso y lo de tu fic…….si le das algo de tiempo te pondrá review, solo déjalo que se recupere, yo imprimo el fic, se lo leo y si se siente lo suficientemente bien (cosa que es segura) te subo su review….

Muchas gracias por el review…y la aclaración….

Aquarius no Kari

Creo que tu mensaje se corto, pero aun así contestare lo que se lee…no te preocupes por Joey, pronto se sabrá que hay tras su comportamiento, nos alegra ver que te haya gustado el final, a ver que opinas del principio de este capitulo, creo que esta para matar al escritor….en sentido figurado claro esta…..

Muchas gracias por el review….

Kida Luna.

Si vieras que ya no es sorpresa para nosotros el ver las pocas amenazas que se han recibido gracias al comportamiento del cachorro, y eso que esperábamos recibir mas, pero al final del cabo creo que es lo mejor….¬¬ de verdad eres ingenua? si no me lo dices no me doy cuenta de verdad….ya vez, caíste en otra trampa, era para ver quienes creían a Yami capaz de hacer tal cosa Y Ryou….tranquila, estoy casi seguro que no lo veras sufrir….mucho…..creo….supongo….bueno, mejor seguimos no? en serio vas a publicar un nuevo fic? si lo publicas en estos días se lo voy a leer…..miércoles, ya parece que me quede trabajando de secretaria lectora de menos y demás en lugar de hacer lo que todo joven hace: nada….será un YamixBakura? por eso de que le gusta matarlo y torturarlo…porque para torturas Yami es su favorito……aunque también yo me quede esperando ver que esos dos llegaran a los golpes, supongo que les preocupaba demasiado Bakura como para ponerse a pelear en ese momento y si contamos el cansancio que tenían…no creo que les dieran muchas ganas de pelearse…y lo ultimo….mas todavía? si siguen así….pues se van a quedar sin escritor y yo sin novio….

Muchas gracias por el Review….

Yuzaki

¬¬……………………………………………………………………………………………………………queridísimo?...si es porque es chico, le atinaste….pero si es por otra cosa…..tu y yo tendremos que hablar…….mmmmmmm como sea, dejaste un review y mi deber es contestarlo, así que aquí va…el se siente muy alagado de que pienses así de sus fic, siempre le pone muchas ganas a la hora de escribir….o dictar en este caso….da igual, vaya, te uniste a la web por el?...pues que te hizo?...ajem….el fic no termina aquí, todavía le hace falta algunos capítulos mas, así que espera que te gusten….

Muchas Gracias por el review…..

Ese fue el ultimo, así que aquí me despido, espero que la próxima vez que lean esto, sea el mismísimo BDM el que lo haya escrito, porque yo no quiero seguir, no se me da bien esto de la escritura libre….esperamos sinceramente que hayan disfrutado el capitulo y si desean comentar algo, por favor dejen un review, será muy bien recibido…

Nos vemos…..

Y antes que se me olvide….

Puede que hayas nacido en la cara buena del mundo…

Yo nací en la cara mala, llevo la marca del lado oscuro…


	9. Chapter 9

aquí estamos con el cap nueve…!

Alex: (con cara de medio Zombie sigue escribiendo) Q.Q

O.o eto….Alexito-kun no se siente muy bien, hace como dos semanas empezó a trabajar en un nuevo lugar y lo han traído de arriba para abajo, pobrecito n.ñ

Alex: ( no dice ni pió) Q.Q…………………..

n.ñUUUUUUUUUUUU…mejor vamos al fic, este capitulo tendrá algo (mucha) comedia, para aligerar un poco el estilo de los últimos capítulos, pero el siguiente capitulo será un poco difícil, además de largo.

No aparecerá Joey en esta ocasión, pero no se preocupen por el, en el próximo Cáp. Aparecerá.

Alex: (……….) Q.Q……………

Weno………a si, necesito saber algo:

**Yami o Bakura?**

Solamente necesito que me escriban eso en su review, elijan a alguien, ya que necesitare de su valiosa opinión, para que? ya lo verán xD

Vamos al disclamer:

Bakura: (recibe un gran ramo de rosas rojas) o:oU traen polvo pica pica o que?

Kaiba: (todo sonrojado) no ¬:¬

Bakura: entonces? de cuando a acá me traes flores? o.O

Kaiba: es porque simplemente…………me gustas……….

Bakura: ah………………………….

Kaiba: ……………………………..¬:¬

Bakura:……………………………n.n

Kaiba………………………………¬:¬U

Bakura: ………………………..que! o:OU

Se han fijado que mis disclamers son puros SetoxBakura? si la serie fuera mía, solo saldrían ellos dos y habría puesto a Bakura de protagonista no al fanfarraon pelos de piña…! Solo soy dueño del polvo de debajo de mi cama, así que no me demanden…!

Este es un fic Yaoi, chicoxchico, si no te gusta, pues……….no lo leas! xD

Ahora si, al fic…!

Alex: (sigue igual, pobre T.T) Q.Q………….

Alex-kun?...estas bien? o.O……mejor vamos al fic………n.ñU

**Cáp. 9 Las cosas se enredan….mas...Yami es un pervertido! o.O**

Nadie terminaba de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, de un segundo a otro, Bakura había empezado a pelear con Yami, realmente parecía querer matarlo.

Lo primero que hizo al ver que Yami se levantaba ayudado por Marik, fue lanzarse hacia ellos, dándole una gran patada a Marik quien callo al piso sosteniéndose las costillas de lado izquierdo.

Debido a la violenta perdida de su apoyo, Yami cayo al piso, lo cual fue de mucha suerte para el porque si no hubiese recibido un puñetazo del albino.

Ryou: Marik…! Estas bien!

Marik:…Si……..debemos…..detenerlo……haz algo…..

Ryou: pero que puedo hacer?

Marik:……..el anillo….del milenio….úsalo….!

Le costaba mucho hablar al moreno, esa patada le había sacado el aire casi por completo y no dudaba que le habría roto al menos una costilla.

Mientras, Yami intentaba evitar los golpes de Bakura, el Albino no sonreía, no hablaba, nada, solo intentaba asestar algún golpe, en su rostro se podía ver una gélida expresión, muy rara en el.

Yami: por favor…! Detente….! Bakura….!

Mientras caminaba hacia atrás intentando no ser golpeado, Yami tropezó con una grieta en el piso, haciéndolo caer, Bakura vio eso y preparo su mano, cambiando de un puño a su mano extendida haciendo una cuchilla (ya saben, mano abierta, pulgar doblado hacia adentro, es para poder hundir la mano n.nU que lindo) y dar el golpe mortal.

Bakura:……..muere…….!

Yami cerro los ojos y espero lo peor, pero el golpe nunca llego….se aventuro a mirar y se encontró con la mano de Bakura, a unos centímetros de su nariz, e albino era sostenido por varios hilos muy finos, pero en sus ojos se leía una gran determinación…el quería matarlo.

Bakura:…….mal……..dicion……………!

Ryou: lo siento Bakura…!

Marik: bien hecho Ryou….! Faraón….estas bien?

Al ver mejor, observo que Ryou tenía el anillo del milenio y había hecho una convocación, la dama del arpa la cual había utilizado los hilos de su arpa para sostener a Bakura antes que diese el golpe final.

Ryou: me alegro de haberle quitado el anillo a Bakura….

Flash Back:

Mientras los chicos se despedían de Seto, Ryou se acerco a su Yami, quien lo miro juguetonamente.

Ryou: eh…Bakura-chan….

Bakura: quep?

Ryou: me podrías dar tu collar?

Bakura lo miro con una ceja alzada, a el le gustaba ese collar, porque se lo querían quitar?

Al ver la indecisión del albino, Ryou decidió usar otra táctica.

Ryou: vamos, dámelo si? y si lo haces, te prometo que llamare a Kaiba-kun para que llegue a verte cuando tu quieras, hecho?

Al escuchar tal oferta, Bakura no lo pensó y entrego el anillo.

Bakura: listo…!

Ryou: buen chico…!

End of Flash Back.

Yami estaba demasiado sorprendido para asimilarlo todo, que era lo que estaba pasando? que le había ocurrido a Bakura….y porque rayos tenia ahora los ojos color púrpura!

Marik: la dama del arpa? Ryou...Porque no convocaste un monstruo mas fuerte?

Ryou: ah…..jeje…es que era el que estaba de primero n.nU

Yami: cierto…..recuerdan lo que les dije? cuando Bakura la había convocado para que tocara música para el? esa fue la ultima carta que se puso sobre el deck….!

Exactamente, la carta musical era la misma que Bakura había utilizado esa ultima vez, ahora, los hilos del arpa estaban rodeando a Bakura, el cual intentaba zafarse de ellos sin mucho éxito.

Marik: Bakura, que es lo que sucede? porque atacas al faraón?

Bakura: no te………metas……….!

Ryou: Bakura, que es lo que te ocurrió? no se supone que ya no odiabas a Yami?

Bakura: desde siempre lo he odiado, que te pasa, eh? no he olvidado lo que ocurrió en el reino de los duelistas o en ciudad batallas…!

Marik: dime, acaso no recuerdas lo que hicimos en el reino de las sombras? cuando Malik te llevo aya?

En ese momento Bakura los miro como si fueran un montón de locos, de que estaban hablando?

Bakura: eh? Malik no me ha enviado al reino de las sombras desde que estábamos en el dirigible de Kaiba…..además, acaso el no esta encerrado aya de forma permanente!

Yami, Marik y Ryou: no recuerdas! O.O

Los tres chicos se alejaron un poco de Bakura y empezaron a hablar.

Marik: tal vez recupero la memoria de forma parcial…..

Yami: si, solo eso podría explicar que recuerde hasta lo sucedido en ciudad Batallas…..

El faraón lucia triste, en esa época era en la cual Bakura lo odiaba mas, el solo recordarlo le hacia erizar la piel, estaba _asustado._

Ryou: pero ahora es la oportunidad de Yami…!

Los dos chicos: como? o.O

Ryou: si, Yami debe demostrarle a Bakura que lo quiere, el esta en su época de odio y recuerda que del amor al odio solo hay un paso…! Una gota de agua sobre una piedra, de tanto dar en el mismo lugar hace una grieta…! Debes insistir Yami…!

Yami: y si intenta enviarme al reino de las sombras? n.ñ

Marik: vamos Yami….! tu sabes que Bakura no esta del todo restablecido de sus fuerzas, sino, crees que la dama del arpa podría detenerlo?

Ryou: eso, eso…!

Yami: ……..tienen razón……..si, empezare liberándolo…!

Ryou y Marik: SI…!eh?...NOOOOOOOOOO….! O0O;

Sin pensarlo mucho, Yami se dirigió a la dama del arpa, el monstruo lo miro con curiosidad, mas no se espero que el faraón jalara los hilos de forma ruda y los cortara, no sin antes que uno de esos hilos le rozara el pantalón.

El sitio de la rozadura se abrió como si hubiese sido cortado con una navaja o tijera, dejando a Yami congelado.

Ryou: que pasa? o.o

Marik: Yami, que ocurrió con tu pantalón….?

Yami: lo rozo uno de los hilos………pero……….O.O

Ryou: si a ti solo te rozo uno…………..y a Bakura lo…………..O.O

Marik: ……..están cubriendo por todos lados…………..Ra….!O0O

Ryou, Marik, Yami y la dama del arpa: O.OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Los cuatro (dama del arpa incluida) miraron con rapidez los hilos que se dirigían con una velocidad tremenda hacia Bakura, estos giraron vertiginosamente a su alrededor antes de caer al piso y, al parecer, dejando intacta la ropa del profanatumbas.

Bakura: ahora te voy a………hu?...nani? o.O

Bakura al verse libre se dirigió a los jóvenes, mas se quedo extrañado al ver a los cuatro mirándolo de una forma muy rara.

Ryou: Bakura no te muevas…..!

Muy tarde, el espíritu de la sortija ya había volteado hacia ellos y dado un paso, pero al hacerlo, un trozo de su camisa, especificando, la manga derecha, se había cortado, dejando al descubierto su brazo.

Como reacción en cadena, su ropa literalmente salia volando en jirones.

Ryou: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA……..!(Tapándose los ojos)

Marik: O.O (ni tonto ni loco los iba a cerrar)

Yami: O.O (lo mismo que el otro, pero en doble)

Bakura: NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII……………….?

Bakura sentía que se iba a morir, otra vez, de la vergüenza, su ropa, por completo se había roto, literalmente no le quedaba nada encima…! Que iba a hacer!

En eso, antes de que los trozos de la ropa terminaran de caer, sintió que alguien lo cubría con algo, pero ese alguien le caía encima, y el, que no se esperaba ninguna cosa, cayo al piso, quedando debajo de ese alguien.

Nada.

No lograron ver…….nada

Cuando los pedazos de ropa estaban cayendo, algo cubrió a Bakura….y por alguna razón ese algo se les hacia muy conocido…..hasta que lo reconocieron.

Marik: pero que…?

Yami: KAIBA!

Seto: mi Dios…..que acaso no puedo dejarlos solos ni cinco minutos?...y por cierto…. porque rompieron su ropa?

Marik: no pluralices, fue el faraón…!

Yami: que? pero si solo quería soltarlo, no sabia que pasaría eso…!

Ryou: ya puedo ver?

Marik: si Ryou, Kaiba llego a rescatar el día…..

El moreno hablaba despectivamente del castaño, pero es que le fastidiaba el que ese chico llegara siempre en el mejor momento, cuando Bakura podría llegar a quererlo.

Yugi: vaya…..por fin llegue…! Hola chicos…que ha ocurrido?

Yami: mejor dime que no ha ocurrido….!

Ryou: Yugi? como supiste que estábamos aquí?

Yugi: pues veras, llegue a tu casa, pero no había nadie, así que decidí ir a mi casa, pero al pasar por aquí cerca vi a Seto en una esquina…

Seto: yo estaba esperando que me recogiera la limosina de mi compañía cuando Yugi apareció, así que decidí acompañarlo al parque y mostrarle donde los había visto por ultima vez…. pero cuando los estábamos buscando alcance a ver el pequeño accidente….y antes de que los arrestaran por faltas a la moral, lo cubrí con mi abrigo….

Bakura:…….oye……….

Seto: que?

Bakura: oh, nada, salvo el hecho de que……..TODAVÍA SIGUES SOBRE MI…………!

Mientras daba la explicación, Kaiba no se había levantado de donde se encontraba, o en otras palabras, seguía sobre Bakura.

Al levantase, sosteniendo muy bien cerrado el abrigo del castaño, se podía apreciar un tono rojo manzana en la cara del albino mayor, quien miraba con molestia a todos y a mas que nadie a Yami.

Bakura: a parte de todas las cosas que pensaba de ti, tendré que agregar a mi listado el que eres un maldito pervertido, fanfarraon?

A pesar de que esa era una frase muy parecida a las que decía regularmente Bakura, Yami sobre entendía el tono de desprecio en su voz.

Lo hería mucho, pero no lo desalentaba, el seguiría pasase lo que pasase…! Al menos ya había un buen adelanto, si Bakura había recuperado mucho de su memoria, pronto recuperaría el resto…..y también se olvidaría de Kaiba….

Bakura:……..Kaiba………

Seto: que paso con eso de Seto Kaiba –chan?

Bakura: eh?...

Seto: olvídalo, que me querías decir?

Bakura: (pasando de rojo manzana a rojo carmín) ….yo…..solo….gra…..gracias…por lo del abrigo…..

………..o tal vez no……………..

Seto: por nada, lo que ahora me preocupa es otra cosa….

Yugi: que cosa?

Kaiba volteo a ver a su novio y dijo en tono neutro mientras señalaba a Bakura.

Seto: será correcto que se vayan por la calle solamente con mi abrigo puesto?

Todos miraron a Bakura, a pesar de que el abrigo morado de Kaiba era grande y estaba completamente cerrado en el cuello se podía ver que no llevaba camisa y al caminar el abrigo se abría un poco en la parte baja y por consiguiente, dejaba ver mucha pierna.

Una gota además de un rubor se hizo general en el grupo.

Seto: entienden?

Yami: y que propones, oh genio!

Las palabras teñidas de sarcasmo sacaron un poco de onda a Seto, pero decidió ignorarlo y dijo su idea.

Seto: puedo llevarlos hasta la casa de Ryou en mi limosina, oh cabeza de piña!...y no es por ti eso que dije Yugi.

Yugi: no te preocupes n.ñ

Ryou: yo pienso que eso seria lo más acertado, gracias Kaiba!

Seto: por fin alguien decente de este grupo de locos…!

Marik: pues tú no eres muy cuerdo que digamos….

Seto: que? yo soy muy normal..!

Marik: si claro, eso hasta que te agarra uno de tus ataques de risa histérica con delirios de grandeza…!

Seto: yo no tengo delirios de grandeza….!...soy grandioso…..!

Bakura: ya dejen de pelear y a ver cuando nos vamos de una jodida vez…!

Yami: si, después siguen no…?

Bakura: tu cállate Hentai, no necesito que estés de acuerdo conmigo…!

Yami: pero….

Harto de escuchar al faraón, Bakura se fue dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, Yami estaba demasiado atontado con todo lo que había ocurrido y no supo bien como reaccionar.

El que si reacciono fue Ryou, quien salio tras Bakura y lo detuvo, necesitaban hacer algo para que Bakura dejara de intentar matar a Yami, sabia que no lo había hecho en ese mismo instante porque no estaba vestidamente adecuado, o en especifico, no estaba vestido.

Ryou: Bakura…!

Bakura: y ahora que?

Ryou: yo solamente quiero hablar con tigo.

Bakura: acerca de?

Ryou: Yami, por favor, ya no lo ataques, si?

Bakura: que? y que te hace pensar que solo porque tu me lo pides lo haré?

Ryou: es por el bien de todos, en estos momentos tu no has estabilizado tu poder por completo, además estas débil y lo mejor será que no busques peleas….por favor…..

El albino más pequeño puso una cara de borrego a medio morir y la acentuó al poner las manos juntas en señal de ruego.

Bakura sintió que algo se ablandaba en su interior, bueno, tal vez la petición de Ryou no era tan descabellada, el podía sentir una extraña reacción en su energía, había disminuido y no se sentía muy seguro de poder controlarla bien.

Bakura: esta solo que no se me acerque me basta y sobra, por mi que le pase un camión encima….

Ryou: gracias Bakura….!

El viaje fue corto y un poco torturante para cuatro de los seis chicos, ya que iban sentados en el siguiente orden:

Yami iba a un lado de Marik y Seto mientras que en otro asiento, de frente a Yami estaba Bakura con Ryou a su lado y Yugi al otro extremo.

El problema consistía en una simple cosa: un cruce de piernas.

Bakura se había cruzado de piernas para ir más cómodo y se había cubierto con el abrigo de Kaiba, el problema era que, como Kaiba siempre llevaba esos abrigos abiertos de forma que asemejaban un abanico, la tela estaba acostumbrada a tal posición y por consiguiente se deslizo con suavidad.

Los tres chicos del asiento contrario al de Bakura miraban embobados las piernas del profanatumbas, mostradas generosamente por la tela del abrigo.

Kaiba podía ser un gran genio y estar enamorado de Yugi hasta la exageración, pero antes que todo eso, era un adolescente con unas hormonas a todo lo que dan y para rematar con unas ansias físicas que no habían sido apaciguadas, como no iba a ver eso!Era humano!

Marik estaba que no se lo creía y realmente agradecía que Kaiba usara esos ridículos (según su punto de vista) abrigos llamativos, es que era una vista hipnótica, Bakura tenía la piel más perfecta que hubiese visto jamás

Yugi estaba notando que su querido novio estaba un poco ausente y al seguir el lugar hacia donde sus ojos apuntaban estuvo a punto de reclamarle a Seto, pero en eso se fijo en Bakura…

Aunque su orgullo le doliera tenia que admitir que era una vista increíble, y se sintió un poco, algo, casi nada….inseguro de si mismo, es mas hasta a el le costaba mucho el despegar la mirada del albino mayor….en todo el camino se dedico a hacer comparaciones no muy buenas para su autoestima n.ñ.

Mientras Yami era el que se encontraba en mejor posición por estar de frente al albino, el cual no había notado nada por estar sumido en sus pensamientos mientras miraba por la ventana, Bakura poseía la piel mas blanca que había visto, era realmente hermoso y sensual, esas eran las palabras para describirlo.

Desde que había llegado a la casa al principio lo había visto tan sensual que le costaba soberanamente el no tocarlo, pero ahora era mucho peor, sentía que el tenerlo justamente en frente, con sus piernas tan expuestas era demasiado, el solo quería….solo quería………solo quería……………….

PLAF…..!

Bakura: MALDITO FANFARRAON DESGRACIADO HIJO DE TU PIIIIIIIIIIII MADRE QUE TE PARIÓ, OJALA TE PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII POR EL PIIIIIII POR SER TAN PIIIIIIIIIIII IMBECIL DE PIIIIIIIIIIIIII HENTAI ENCHÍ………..!

El chofer de Kaiba conducía tranquilamente por las calles de ciudad Domino, no era como otras ocasiones en las cuales el señor Kaiba lo hacia llegar en tiempo record a la compañía, ya que; cuando el joven Yugi los acompañaba prefería ir mas despacio.

Era una bendición que el joven Yugi estuviera con el señor Kaiba, ya que se comportaba de una forma mas amable cuando el estaba, así que estaba seguro que no pasaría nada en ese viaje……

De repente escucho el característico sonido de una bofetada seguido de un raudal de insultos muy subidos de tono, y que al parecer estaban en japonés, español y un idioma que el no conocía y ahora que era lo que pasaba? o.O

La elegante limosina paro frente a la casa de los dos albinos, primero bajo un contrariado Yugi, seguido de un asustado Ryou, un furioso e indignado Bakura, un risueño Marik, un carcajearte Kaiba y por ultimo un avergonzado y golpeado Yami.

No era necesario el collar del milenio para saber que era lo que había ocurrido, simplemente que Yami había hecho algo que llevaba mucho tiempo deseando pero temía las consecuencias y estas no se hicieron esperar.

Marik: eso si que fue una bofetada….! xDDDDD

Seto: Yami, yo conozco un buen dentista que te ayudaría a reacomodarte los dientes…….si los encuentras….! xDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Yugi: ya chicos, déjenlo en paz…..se que lo que hizo fue muy, muy, MUY ESTUPIDO Y FUERA DE LUGAR ¬¬ pero tenemos que apoyarlo…..

Ryou: emmmm……….y que tal si entramos a comer algo chicos…?

Marik: si, Ryou cocino un pollo excelente…!

Seto: yo creo que Yami querrá _entrepierna_ de Bakura; perdón, de pollo…! xDDDDDDDDDDDD

Una nueva lluvia de risas se escucho pero fueron callados por un fuerte portazo, el cual lo había dado Bakura, harto de escuchar a todos reírse a su costa decidió entrar.

Ryou: bueno…….entramos?

Yugi: si, ya córtenla chicos……

Seto: esta bien, yo seguiría pero debo ir a trabajar, nos vemos…

Los chicos: adiós….

Kaiba se despidió de beso del pequeño antes de desaparecer dentro de la limosina de su compañía, mientras que los chicos ya caminaban adentro.

Yami estaba que se moría por dentro, por un lado, acababa de recibir una bofetada, muy bien justificada por parte de Bakura, simplemente porque se había comportado como un adolescente con exceso de hormonas.

Le había tocado el muslo y por consiguiente, Bakura lo golpeo e insulto de lo lindo.

Pero estaba también el recuerdo de sentir esa tersa piel bajo sus dedos, se había sentido tan bien que hubiese sido capaz de recibir la misma dosis con tal de volver a tocarlo.

Lo malo era que muy bien sabia que si seguía así, Bakura lo terminaría odiando mas todavía y a la vez Marik tendría muchas oportunidades para llegar al albino.

Así que, con lo valiente que era, se decidió a tomar una medida desesperada.

Entro a la cocina donde estaban los chicos comiendo animadamente sin Bakura, ya que el albino mayor había subido a cambiarse.

Era el momento perfecto.

Jalo al albino menor mientras los demás lo miraban curiosos.

Yami: es que tengo que hablar con el en privado…! noñ

Ryou: y conmigo de que? o.O

Yami: (entre dientes) tú sígueme la corriente ¬¬

Ryou: o-ok…..o.o

la conversación se llevo a cabo en un pasillo alejado de la cocina, se tardaron unos minutos y cuando regresaron, Marik y Yugi vieron regresar a un chico sonriendo de oreja a ojera y otro que sonreía mas bien con algo de nerviosismo y un extraño tic en el ojo derecho.

Yugi: pero que te pasa Ryou? o.O

Ryou: nada…..todavía….n.ñU

Marik: de que…?

Bakura: me dejaron algo?

Antes de que Marik pudiera terminar su pregunta Bakura, ya vestido apareció por la puerta de la cocina y se sentó esperando que Ryou le pasara un plato.

Ryou: aquí tienes Kura….

Bakura: tiene buena pinta……..

Ryou: gracias…..

Cuando Ryou se sentó en su lugar sintió la inquisidora mirada de halcón del faraón sobre el, alzo la mirada de su plato y vio que le hacia señas con los ojos, apuntando hacia Bakura, pero negó levemente con la cabeza.

Los únicos que estaban enterados de esa rara conversación eran Yugi y Marik ya que Bakura se estaba preocupando más en acabar con el pollo que otra cosa.

Ryou no empezaba a hablar así que, si la montaña no viene a Mahoma, mahoma ira a la montaña, salvo que Mahoma jamás pensó que dicha montaña le podría caer encima en venganza…

Yami: Ryou.

Ryou: dime?

Yami: no habrá problema entonces? me alegra saber que mañana podré mudarme a tu cuarto de invitados…..

Un extraño silencio tenso se hizo lugar, Yugi y Marik habían aguantado la respiración mientras que Bakura dejo de masticar, alzo la cabeza y miro a Ryou lentamente, de forma mecánica (ya saben con un ruidito de engranaje o algo así xD) para voltear a ver al Yami de la misma forma y regresar al albino menor.

Bakura: que?...

Ryou: antes que nada déjame que te explique si? n.ñ

Bakura: QUE…….!

Yami: lo que pasa es que van a hacer unos arreglos menores en el cuarto que Yugi me dio en su casa y por eso….

Ryou: (no muy seguro de lo que decía) yo le dije que se podía quedar aquí mientras….jeje…..

Bakura: ………………………….NO………………………………….NO, NO Y MIL VECES NO…..!

El albino mayor se veía realmente furioso, en su cabeza no parecía caber la idea de compartir el mismo techo con el faraón, simplemente….no xD

Bakura: me niego…!

Ryou: pero Kura, solo serán un par de días…!

Bakura: por mi que duerma en la calle como el perro vagabundo que es, yo no me voy a quedar aquí si el se queda….!

Yami: ah, acaso te doy miedo?

Punto a favor de Yami, el sonrió orgulloso, sabia que si había algo que ponía los pelos de punta a Bakura era que picaran su orgullo, el albino lo miro con cara de "te voy a matar" para luego salir del cuarto, no sin antes empujar la silla, la cual golpeo alegremente (nótese el sarcasmo) el lavabo de la cocina.

Yugi se acerco a su oscuridad, no sabia de que rayos estaba hablando, pero lo que si sabia era que se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo.

Yugi: y ahora que te traes Yami? nadie esta haciendo reparaciones en la casa, el abuelito me pone a mi a hacerlas…

Ryou: y que tal quedan?

Yugi: digamos que ahora tenemos un tragaluz en el sótano u.uU

Yami: y eso que subió para reparar las goteras xD

Marik: perdón por interrumpir su platica de **hágalo usted mismo**, pero les recuerdo que Bakura se fue…¬¬

Yami. a donde fue?

Ryou: no se ira a querer ahorcar colgándose de la lámpara de la sala con una corbata otra vez? O.o

Los otros: QUE HIZO QUE? O.OUUUUUUUUUUU……….

Ryou: ah, no nada, es que fue un accidente n.ñ

Yami y Marik salieron corriendo de la cocina, pero se detuvieron de golpe a medio pasillo, ya que ahí estaba Bakura, quien buscaba afanosamente en una agenda negra.

Marik: Bakura?...

Bakura: QUE! ¬.¬

Yami: que haces?

Bakura: 9.9 estoy haciendo malabarismos con las momias de tus padres fanfarraon! por que lo preguntas? acaso no es obvio! Busco un maldito teléfono….!

Los dos jóvenes se miraron contrariados, ahora que le había agarrado? pronto se les unieron los otros dos jovencitos que faltaban quienes miraron a Bakura el cual seguía buscando en la agenda.

Yugi: que hace?

Marik: hace malabares con las momias de los padres de Yami! xD

Ryou y Yugi: ¬………….¬U

Marik: perdón….o.oU

Yami: no lo sabemos, esta en eso desde hace unos minutos….

Ryou se decidió y se acerco valientemente a su contraparte, tenia que averiguar que se proponía, tanto por su propio bien como por el bien del resto de la humanidad, con su poder reestablecido o no Bakura seguía siendo Bakura y era alguien de MUCHO cuidado.

Se fijo que estaba revisando las agendas que tenia a un lado del teléfono, pero se iba directamente hacia dos letras en especial, lo que le llamo la atención.

Ryou:………? no será……?...oh Dios……..!O…………………..O;

Los otros chicos vieron que el albino menor se quedo de piedra, preocupados, o mas bien curiosos se acercaron a el, mientras que Bakura seguía viendo las malditas agendas….que por cierto eran varias…o.oU

Yami: que paso?

Marik: Ryou? estas bien? o.O

Yugi: huy, bien dicen que el interés tiene pies verdad Marik? ¬u¬

Marik: eh? o:o

Yami: es cierto……¬u¬………….ouch…! pero que….?o.O

De tan molesto que estaba, Bakura había arrojado una agenda, la cual fue a dar…..a la cabeza de Yami (me encanta fastidiarlo, se nota? xD). El albino menor empezó a reaccionar para agarrar a Yami por el cuello de la camisa y decirle.

Ryou: el esta…..el est….esta buscando…!

Yami: que? o.O

Marik: habla ya..!

Yugi: me siento como si estuviera en la dimensión desconocida saben? º---º

Ryou:…………….el esta buscando el teléfono de………….!

Bakura: con un demonio, Ryou donde pusiste el teléfono de Kaiba! X0

Ryou: eso….o.o…………….x.XU

Los chicos miraron a Bakura, luego a Ryou desmayado y por ultimo tres chicos rojos hasta las puntas del cabello gritaron a la vez.

Yugi, Marik y Yami: TU NO LO VAS A LLAMAR……..!

Bakura: es MI teléfono saben?¬¬ puedo llamar a quien se me pegue la gana…..bueno, no es mío técnicamente pero como si lo fuera…!

Marik: TU..!

Yami: NO….!

Yugi: LO LLAMARAS……….!

Bakura: a que no? pues se fregaron porque si lo llamo…..! en cuanto encuentre su numero telefónico claro n.n

Los tres chicos caen al suelo estilo anime.

Mientras en la sala la discusión continuaba, en el cuarto de Bakura, se podía ver una sombra que se asomaba desde el espejo ubicado en una de las paredes del cuarto.

La sombra extendió su mano hasta sacarla del espejo, del cual salio por completo hasta quedarse parada en medio de la habitación, la sombra miro desconcertada a su alrededor, pero al escuchar gritos de la pelea se asusto y se deslizo por el piso hasta salir de la alcoba, huyendo por la ventana.

Desde afuera, subida en una rama de un árbol cercano, la sombra miro la ventana, en la cual se podía ver al faraón que estaba discutiendo con Marik.

Sombra: ……………………Yami…………………….

TBC………….

O.O el capitulo mas corto que he escrito a comparación de los últimos…pero es que no me he sentido muy bien y bueno…mi musa decidió tomar vacaciones…!

Alex: (descansando de tanto escribir) x.X

weno, como Alex esta algo fuera de combate tendré que aclarar algunas cosillas:

Bakura sigue con su trauma de Kaiba! solo para mi goce personal…! xD

Kaiba no siente atracción hacia el albino……..solo es un adolescente y Bakura es muy sexy, punto.

Las parejas serán YamixBakura, KaibaxYugi y Marikx Ryou, así que no piensen mal…! xD

y el último: fans de Joey, tranquilas, en el siguiente Cáp. explicare que pasa con el rubio…!

Y ahora a los review…!

Kida luna:

Pues la verdad si esperábamos ver algo de enojo por poner al rubio de malo, bueno…en esta ocasión no aparece, pero igual, ahí se va no? en el próximo Cáp. Habrán muchas explicaciones, el fanfarraon…digo, Yami, quiere demasiado a Bakura y sabia que con algo así, El lo odiaría por siempre….aunque creo que le hace falta algo de….mmm…digamos de tacto y necesita pensar un poco las cosas antes de hacerlas, si no mira lo que hizo esta vez…si, acepto que soy culpable de poner las pistas, pero el resto lo dejo a la imaginación de los lectores ¬u¬ …

Ah! Alex-kun no es un amor! si, ya vi la nota, les agradezco mucho que me enviaran sus lindos deseos…además de decirme…porque Alex no tenia mucho interés en decirme ¬¬…………n.n no es una ternura?

Alex: x.X……………

O.oU….mejor lo dejo descansar…lo de Ryou-chan…calma, poco a poquito iré mostrando eso, quiero que se vea muy lindo eso y por ende, no quiero apresurarme, porque no tendría mucha lógica que de un capitulo al otro Marik dejara de estar enamorado de Bakura para estar enamorado de Ryou o si?

Lo de Yami…..ha, a quien engaño? me encanta hacerlo sufrir! xD no se, es con el único que me ensaño…..es una manía…xDD y lo de tu fic, en cuanto tenga tiempo lo voy a buscar, me encanta ver a Yami torturado..! xDDDDD

Si…! OwO me llamo su novio..! ahhh…! Eres tan dulce y lindo Alex-kun…!(Lo abraza tan fuerte que parece que lo va a estrangular) te quiero…!nwn…!

Alex: o.OUUUUUUUUUU……………..X.X

Muchas gracias por tu review, luna, Rex, nos vemos! (Suelta a Alex, quien se arrastra hasta una zona segura mientras murmura una serie de maldiciones dirigidas a Ryou y a si mismo por escribir la nota medica)

AGUILA FANEL

No te preocupes, muy pronto se vera que es lo que ocurre con el y limpiare su nombre, Joey no es uno de mis personajes favoritos, pero tampoco puedo dejarlo así, tu tranquila…! aunque para serte sincero, el Yami x Bakura no es mi favorito, mi favorito son los raros y contados Bakura x Kaiba……lo se, soy raro, pero que quieres que haga? se me hace que Kaiba le debe mucho a Bakura en el manga, ya que el papa de Seth(el antiguo sacerdote) fue el responsable de la muerte de todo el pueblo de Bakura con tal de hacer los artículos del milenio…y como del odio nace el amor…weno…mejor ahí lo dejamos.

Muchísimas gracias por el Review ! nos vemos!

Hisaki Radien:

Me alegro de leer que les haya gustado el Cáp. pasado, pero lo de Joey no puedo aclararlo, ya que toda la explicación viene en el Cáp. siguiente y no quiero arruinarles la sorpresa así que solo diré, que toda la culpa no es directamente de Joey.

Lo de Yami: si! Gracias por notar el contrate! TwT me encanta que examinen los fic que escribo! es porque se nota que les ponen atención…..y en parte porque yo hago lo mismo o.O

Yo también me sentiría bastante molesto desde el punto de vista de Bakura, claro esta, pero es que Yami no es perfecto ni el tampoco, creo que en eso se basa la atracción de esa pareja, supongo.

Marik ya esta abriendo los ojos, pero, como mencione en otro review, no puedo poner que de la noche a la mañana a Marik le encante Ryou y se haya olvidado por completo del albino mayor.

Pues saben que por ese mismo hecho del manga le halló mas sentido a la relación de ellos? si fue e papa de Seth quien mato a todos los conocidos y familia de Bakura, por lo mismo el querría venganza…pero que tal si termina enamorándose de la persona que debe odiar?...si, soy un mendigo complicado, gracias, no me lo recuerden -.-U

Muchas gracias por el Review, nos estaremos viendo…!

Dangel:

No te preocupes por nada, Alex tiende a ser algo….mmm……duro con sus palabras, así que tu fresca si? lo de Baku y Yami? ah! es que tenia que ponerlo, en cuanto iba por el Cáp. 3 me imagine que el fic fuera así, primero perdería la memoria, luego lo querría como quien quiere a un hermano o algo así y después lo odiaría y luego………ya veras xD muchas gracias por tus alientos y ya vez? hierba mala nunca muere xD y lo de tu fic….T.T te falta mucho? mira que es uno de mis favoritos y si no actualizas te pondré en mi lista de razones por las cuales entrare en huelga…te pondría a ti y a Kaiba Shirou ToT, pero no te preocupes, esperare para hacer eso, lo de Alex-kun…..

Alex: ¬¬UUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuu….lo tomare como un cumplido…..por nada…aunque en serio es por nada, porque no gano nada con todo lo que hago….

O.oU…mejor lo dejamos así antes de que le siga, muchísimas gracias por el review Dange-san, te me cuidas y actualiza pronto ese fic tan genial…o de perdida mándame un adelanto si? no seas malita…! T0T

Yuzaki

Por Alex-kun no te preocupes…siempre es así…con todos…en general… siempre... créeme o.OU…muchísimas gracias por decir que mis fic son lindos! la mayoría del tiempo me dicen que son muy cursis y ni parecen escritos por un chico….creo que a raíz de eso siempre me confunden con una chica xD y me halagas al decir que fui tu motivo para ingresar en fanfiction a ver cuando escribes algun fic y si lo haces, avísame..!

Muchas gracias por el review, nos vemos!

YUNI-CHAN anime

Me siento muy alagado de que les gustara mi fic! en serio, pero…por lo que mas quieran no me envíen al reino de las sombras, si no quien escribirá lo que resta de mis fics! T0T

Espero que este capitulo les agrade, se me cuidan mucho chicas!

Muchas gracias por su review!

Koukin

Koukin-kun! Cuanto tiempo sin leerte! Me siento tan contento de ver un review tuyo por aquí! no te preocupes, aquí todo regreso a la normalidad casi por completo, en serio que gracias lo de Alex-Kun…..creo que eso estaría algo difícil, el nunca me hace caso xD tendré que despedirlo…….NOOOOO! T0T

Siento decirte que tu review se corto, pero aun así, espero que esta Cáp. te guste y además, te agradezco que te tomes tu tiempo en leer mis fic y dejarme un review, se que estas pasando por malos momentos ahora, así que te envió todo mi apoyo y ten fe, todo pasa por algo si? arriba esos ánimos!

Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que las cosa mejoren de ahora en adelante!

Y esos son todos, les agradezco mucho a todas la personas que se tomaron un momento de su tiempo para dejarme un review, les prometo que el siguiente Cáp. estará listo lo mas pronto posible…!

Ah! no se olviden en elegir!

**Bakura o Yami?**

Según lo que decidan mostrare algo impactante en el siguiente Cáp., así que por favor, les pido que me envíen su review eligiendo..!

Sin mas que decir por el momento, me despido, cuídense..!

**Puede que hayas nacido en la cara buena del mundo**

**Yo nací en la cara mala, llevo la marca del lado oscuro**


	10. Cap 10 dia de revelaciones

O.OU hola…! n.ñ se que no merezco perdón después de tardarme tanto tiempo en actualizar pero entre mi trabajo y ayudar en la casa, Alex, las peleas con mi familia y unos proyectos que tengo que sacar para febrero (sacar una revista de anime en mi país) y por si eso no fuera poco-…..¬¬ ayudar a Kaiba Shirou para que siga su fic T.T me ha quitado mucho tiempo.

Alex: yo porque estoy en el listado? o.OU

¬¬ el que me hayas visto cara de conejo y literalmente trates de violarme todos los días no es un problema?

Alex: ¬¬ no es cierto!

A ver…que paso ayer?

Alex: pues…….estabas en tu casa, frente a la compu….

Aja…y tu que hiciste?

Alex: ahh…..eso…solo te jale con todo y silla…y con teclado porque no lo soltaste….n.ñU

Pos eso! ahora entiendes porque estas en la lista?

Alex: ok...ya no digo nada u.u

Bien! aquí esta el cap 10 y espero que les guste, este capitulo esta bastante larguito como forma de disculpa por mi tardanza n.ñU

Alex: lambiscon ¬0¬

URUSAYO….! ¬O¬

Alex: O.OU……..

Así esta mejor n.n….weno, vamos al fic no?

Disclamer:

Bakura estaba sentado frente a su casa, mirando los carros pasar. En eso ve que la tea se dirigía hacia el con un cargamento de cartas de amistad, corazoncitos y demás.

tea: hola Bakura, nos enteramos que estabas enfermito así que te traigo esto para que te sientas mejooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh……!

Frente a sus ojos vio a la castaña salir volando al mejor estilo del equipo roquek al ser arrollada por una limosina negra.

Bakura: O.OU orales…esto no se ve todos los dias xD

Seto: BAKURA!

Bakura: mande? o.oU

El castaño se baja y lo mira de arriba abajo muy molesto.

Seto: lo sabia! te saltaste las clases a propósito…!

Bakura: y solo viniste para decir eso? u.u

Seto: no, vine para meterte en la cama! ¬u¬

Bakura: ya viste que no estoy enfermo, para que me vas a meter en la cama?

Seto lo alza en brazos mientras lo besa y dice.

Seto: las camas no son solo para eso…¬u¬

Esto sale en la serie? en una ova? pues si sale avísenme, moveré cielo mar y tierra para tenerlo…! ToT mientras, la serie no me pertenece.

Ahora si, vamos al fic…!

cap. 10 Un día de revelaciones…

¿: Yami…….

Yami: (dormido como piedra ¬¬)…………..

¿: Yami….!

Yami:………………mmmm………………..

¿: ¬¬…………CON UN PIIIIIIIIIIII FARAÓN DE PIIIIIIIIIIIIII DESPIERTA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ ANTES DE QUE TE PIIIIIIIIIIIII QUE NO TENGO TU TIEMPO DE PIIIIIIIIIII PARA ANDARLO GASTANDO EN PIIIIIIIIII, ME OISTE!

El cerebro del faraón reacciono antes esas palabras, la única persona que podría decirle algo así era Bakura, así que se despertó como de resorte.

Yami: Bakura!

En efecto, frente al faraón estaba Bakura, el legendario ladrón de tumbas, pero había algo raro en el, se veía normal….si, en esos días, el verlo normal era raro, es decir, con sus ojos de un color normal.

Un segundo después se dio cuenta de otro detalle, no se encontraban en la casa de Ryou….donde rayos estaban? parecía un lugar completamente plano de color blanco, sin nada mas que el y Bakura.

Yami: donde estamos?

Bakura: baka, estas dormido ¬¬U era la única forma de comunicarme contigo….

Yami: de comunicarte…conmigo?

El albino frente a el lo miro a los ojos fijamente, en ellos, Yami pudo ver muchas cosas, pudo ver dolor, pudo ver tristeza, pero también lo miraban con alegría, con ansias y con algo que lo hacia sentir algo calido en su interior.

Sabia quien estaba frente a el.

Yami: Bakura…..mi Bakura…!

Bakura: hola Yami….

El faraón abrazo con fuerza al albino, quien le regreso el abrazo comprensivamente, sabia lo que Yami había pasado, lo sabia todo y por eso, sentía que lo amaba mas… pero ese no era momento para esas cosas, debía darle un mensaje pronto, antes que sus fuerzas lo abandonaran.

Bakura: Yami…

Yami: dime….

Bakura: jamás pierdas la esperanza…yo no he perdido mi esperanza en ti, debes seguir adelante, pase lo que pase, el amor al final mostrara su verdadero rostro, no importa lo que veas, lo que escuches, nada, confía en eso…al final, el verdadero rostro será revelado…

El faraón no terminaba de captar las palabras de Bakura, estaba tan feliz de tenerlo en sus brazos que no captaba bien sus palabras, solo miraba ese rostro que tanto amaba.

Yami: te extraño tanto….

Bakura: y yo a ti…………pero debemos pasar la ultima prueba, entiendes?

Yami: si, haré lo que sea por estar juntos al fin..!

El albino le sonrió una vez mas antes de empezar a desvanecerse, Yami intento atraparlo entre sus brazos, pero no lo logro, quedándose sin nada entre ellos.

Bakura: (oyéndose en la lejanía)……la verdadera cara del amor Yami, por favor no lo olvides….

Yami: no lo haré, te lo juro..!

Se removió en su cama, tratando de volver a dormirse, mas no lo logro, estaba despierto…no quería abrir los ojos todavía, se volvió a mover pero se quedo tieso al sentir algo que se movía a su lado….tal vez un poco abajo, a la altura de su estomago.

Aventurándose abrió los ojos y casi grito al ver una cabellera color lila justamente ahí, pero se tapo la boca, y ahora? que iba a hacer!

Recostado sobre su estomago se encontraba Bakura….en donde estaban? según podía ver estaban en el cuarto que Ryou le había dado al faraón….entonces porque estaba el albino mayor ahí usándolo de almohada?

Mas no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar lo que podía hacer, ya que sintió que su acompañante daba señales de despertar…

Y como todo el faraón que era, tomo la decisión mas acertada sobre lo que tenia que hacer…

Yami: O……..OU……..Ra nuestro que estas en los cielos T.T….

Rezar…

Bakura:…ñ.ñ……que bien dormí…o.o?...o.OU….O.O…¬…¬…YAAAAMIIII….!

En toda la casa retumbo un golpe que el ladrón le regalo de buenos días al faraón

Ryou estaba cocinando de lo mas tranquilo, pues ese día pintaba a ser normal, mas de lo que podía decir de la tarde de ayer…..

Flash Back…

Cuando despertó se encontró con que Bakura seguía buscando el teléfono de Kaiba, mientras que Yami, Marik y Yugi intentaba de quitarle las benditas agendas….de las cuales parecía que Ryou tenia colección…

Ryou: eh?...que pasa?

Bakura: Ryou…! que bueno que despertaste…! AHORA DIME DE UNA PIIIIIIIIIIII VEZ, DONDE PIIIIIIIIIII TIENES EL PIIIIIIIIII TELEFONO DE KAIBA, PIIIIIIIIIIIII…..?

Marik: no Ryou, no se lo des!

Bakura: como de que no! yo soy su yami, debe de obedecerme a mi…!

Yami: si, pero en esto no…!

Bakura: tu no te metas piiii, fanfarraon de piiiiiiii….!

Yugi: por favor Ryou, haz algo…!

Ryou observo las agendas tiradas por todos lados y una a una fue revisando, hasta que tomo una y dijo muy feliz.

Ryou: aquí esta…! n.n

Yugi: dije que hicieras algo, pero eso no…! T0T

Bakura: gracias…! Por eso no te molestare….por una hora…n.n

Ryou: eh…si, gracias….

Cuando Bakura se dio la vuelta con la agenda en manos, Ryou se agacho rápidamente y tomo otra agenda, jalo a Yugi y se la entrego diciendo.

Ryou: en esta agenda esta el teléfono ahora corre…!

Yugi: O.O………..ok….!

Ni un disparo hubiese sido más efectivo, ya que Yugi salio corriendo con agenda en manos, mientras que los demás estaban con ojos en puntitos viendo la carrera que había dado, exceptuando a Ryou que sonreía triunfalmente.

Bakura: ryou…………

Ryou: sip? n.n

Bakura: en esta agenda no esta el teléfono de Kaiba verdad?

Ryou: nop n.n

Bakura: y esta en la agenda que el enano se llevo…..verdad?

Ryou: sip n.n

Bakura:…………te odio………..

Ryou: me halagas n.n

Marik: bien hecho Ryou…!

Bakura volteo a ver al faraón con cara de susto con un tic en la boca.

Bakura: supongo que Marik no me dará asilo en su apartamento….así que el fanfarraon se quedara en casa……..

Los chicos tragaron duro al ver la cara del albino….esa era la cara que ponía antes de empezar con uno de sus capítulos de locura asesina….

Y no se hizo esperar…..

Cabe decir que fue una tarde muy ajetreada, por no decir peligrosa, claro, no todos los días llegaban monstruos del reino de las sombras a domicilio a hacerte una visita y no para tomar el te exactamente.

Así que agradecieron de corazón el momento en que Bakura se quedo exhausto de tanta energía que uso.

End of Flash Back.

Sip, definitivamente podía vivir sin esa clase de diversión…es mas, definitivamente no le importaría no volver a divertirse así otra vez en su vida….

Bakura bajo echo una fiera, no sabia como, no sabia en que momento, pero lo que si tenia claro era que el haber despertado en la cama del faraón era por su culpa.

Bakura: de seguro hizo algo, yo que se….!

Mientras bajaba rápidamente por las escaleras no se percato de cierta sombra que; en lugar de seguirlo hacia abajo, subió sigilosamente hacia su cuarto y que pasaba debajo de la puerta.

Ya adentro, la sombra se levanto del piso, para dirigirse al espejo ovalado en la pared, al estar frente a el, el espejo se puso negro y mostró un extraño reloj de arena.

Sombra: el tiempo se acaba………….

La arena azul estaba casi toda del lado inferior, justo como la sombra había dicho, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien….no podía hacer mas que esperar….

Bakura: SETOOOOOOOOOOOO………………………! TT.TT

Seto: o.OU que te pasa!...y deja de colgarte de mi…..se ve…..raro ¬¬U

En la secundaria de Ciudad domino se podía ver en uno de sus pasillos a un sexy albino colgado de la cintura de un sexy castaño, el primero con cara de borrego a medio morir, el segundo con la cara toda roja, efecto de que los chicos lo miraran raro y las chicas dijeran algo como "kawaiiii….!"

Ryou: hola Kaiba, que tal?

Seto: estaré mejor cuando tu loco yami me deje caminar ¬¬

Marik: tu ignóralo y por mas que te diga, no lo dejes ir a tu casa…verdad Ryou?

Ryou: sipis…!

Kaiba miro a uno, luego al otro, luego a Bakura y así por medio minuto hasta que por fin dijo.

Seto: estoy rodeado de gente taaaaaaaaan rara….¬¬U

Yugi: hola seto…n.n

Y ahí mismo su razón por la cual estaba ahí, su amado Yugi había llegado con una radiante sonrisa dulce solo como el podía ser, ah, podía aguantar a toda esa gente rara solo por su pequeño duelista tricolor.

Seto: ………ok, puedo soportarlo…..

Yugi: eh? o.O

Seto: nada, hola, como estas? n.n

Yugi: bien gracias y tu como ama……..?...SETO ¬¬

El duelista alto se asusto, rara vez miraba que Yugi se enojara con el, pero ahora ni siquiera había hecho algo para que se enojara, porque había cambiado su dulce tono por ese tan desagradablemente parecido al del faraón cuando le daban sus ataques de maldad?

Seto: que? o.O

Yugi: podrías decirme porque tienes a Bakura colgado de tu cintura……! ¬¬

Seto: porque no me alcanzo a agarrar del cuello? n.ñU

Sabía que tentaba su suerte con esas palabras, o tal vez el pequeño entendía que no tenia la culpa y que el destino se había propuesto hacerle la vida de cuadritos.

Yugi: como puedes decir eso tan fresco! Además, porque no lo te lo has quitado de encima o es que te gusta tenerlo así…!

Seto: pues yo….

Yami: BAKURA QUE HACES COLGADO DE KAIBA….!

Bakura: TRATAR DE ESCAPAR DE TI, FANFARRAON DE PIIIIIII…..!

Ryou: Bakura, intenta decir una frase sin usar malas palabras si? -.-U

Marik: si hombre, al menos usa palabras nuevas no? xD

Todos voltearon a ver al moreno con cara de "what?", y el solo sonrió afectado.

Marik: era solo una sugerencia n.ñ

Yami: suéltalo…!

Ryou: es cierto, Bakura porque…?

Bakura: oblígame…!¬¬

Ryou: por favor, hazlo mira que….

Seto: suéltame…!

Ryou: ves? el te esta pidiendo que…..

Bakura: pero si lo hago se me pega esa cosa rara…..! T.T

Ryou: oigan……

Ya los estudiantes habían regresado a su vida cotidiana, total, esa peleas de ese grupo era algo de su vida cotidiana n.ñ, Ryou ya estaba un poco harto de escuchar lo mismo y le estaba dando un buen dolor de cabeza, lo que no le hacia nada de gracia y el que lo ignoraran le parecía todavía menos.

Así que……estallo.

Ryou: CON UN PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII BAKURA SUELTA A KAIBA DE UNA PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII VEZ QUE NOS MIRAN LOS PIIIIIIIIIIIIII ESTUDIANTES DE PIIIIIIIIIIII, Y SI ME BAJAN LAS NOTAS POR SUS PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ACTOS YO LOS VOY A PIIIIIIIIIIII POR EL PIIIIIIIIIII CON UN PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII DE PIIIIIIIIIIIII A TODOS……………….! ¬…………….¬

Todos: O.OUUUUUU

Como resultado, Bakura soltó a Kaiba, Kaiba se acerco mas a Yugi, Yami se quedo mudo igual que Marik….aunque no por mucho….

Marik: ándale con el calladito…! xD

Al escuchar eso, Ryou se puso de todos los colores habidos y por haber de la vergüenza.

Ryou: lo siente, no se que me paso…!

Marik: no te preocupes, ya vez? sirvió de algo…!

El moreno pasó su brazo por los hombros del albino, lo que provoco que se sonrojara todavía más.

Bakura: creo que Ryou ha pasado mucho tiempo conmigo….o.O

Yami: sie oOU

Yugi: ahora si, podrías hacerme el favor de alejarte de Seto!

Ante esas palabras, Bakura se acordó de su problema en casa, así que volvió a colgarse de Seto, esta vez lo alcanzo a pescar de los hombros.

Bakura: DI QUE SI, SÁLVAME DE LA PLAGA DE PUERCO ESPINES DE COLOR ARCO IRIS…! TT.TT…ah, no era por ti Yugi n.n…..PORFAAAAAA….! TTT0TTT

Seto: si accedo me dejas en paz?

Bakura: SIIIIIIIIIII……………….! OwO…..!

Yugi: pero yo no te lo perdonaría….!

Marik y Yami: Y NOSOTROS MENOS…!

Al CEO le escurrió una gota de sudor por la nuca….así que esto era tener amigos?...pues la verdad se estaba arrepintiendo…..

Seto: pe...pero….que quieren que haga?...yo solo quiero tener un día tranquilo…..

Bakura: pues si no me ayudas no te dejare en paz……!

El albino empezó a frotar su cara contra el pecho del castaño mientras lloriqueaba de forma muy dramática para los demás…pero le dio un resultado…

Seto:…..Mokuba….?...eh! digo, Bakura, deja de llorar….!¬¬UUUU

Yugi: aléjate de el…!

Bakura: …..Se..Seto…..! ayúdame….! TT0TT

Y eso fue lo ultimo que el castaño recordaba, de repente a la cara de Bakura se le anteponía el rostro de su adorado hermano, no lo entendía, era lago tan raro, jamás había tenido predilección por el albino, nunca había visto a alguna persona como a su hermano, era como si no naciera de el…como si alguien jugara con su mente….

Seto: nah, otra vez?...no lo creo n.ñU

Bakura: dijiste algo? o.o

Seto: nope -.-…en que estábamos?

Bakura: en que me dabas posada en tu casa! n.n

Seto: ah, ok, dile a Mina que te prepare un cuarto de invitados……que dije? o.OUUU

Bakura: WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII………………..! n0n!

Mientras el albino daba brincos de contento, Seto pensaba en lo que acababa de pasar, como era posible? acaso el, Seto Kaiba, había sido manipulado? por Bakura! pero…no era posible, antes no lo había logrado…..pero ahora….ahora cada vez que lo veía, veía a Mokuba….

Habría seguido con su profunda reflexión de no ser porque sintió un frió muy raro tras el, esa clase de frió que te da cuando alguien quiere matarte….pero triplicado n.ñU.

Yami: COMO….?¬O¬

Marik: ………PUDISTE…….?¬O¬

Yugi: ……………………HACERLO….!¬O¬

Seto:……eh...puedo explicarlo……….esperen…….no, no puedo……lo siento n.ñ

Cuando los tres chicos estaban a punto de saltarle encima al Ceo, un feliz Bakura lo jalo del brazo mientras se lo llevaba arrastrado al salón.

Bakura: vamos, vamos…! n0n

Seto: o…oye, espera…! no me jales…!

Yugi: SE…..to?...

El pequeño vio algo muy raro, justo cuando Kaiba le dio la espalda, en su cuello vio una mariposa tornasol aletear suavemente….para desvanecerse lentamente….

Yugi: que….fue eso?

Marik: que fue que?

Ryou: de que hablan?

Yugi: ….no, nada…creí ver algo….oye Yami….Yami? o.O

El tricolor mas alto miraba con lágrimas en los ojos como su amor se iba con el castaño.

Yami: ….me he equivocado mucho……no creo que pueda perdonarme jamás…..ni siquiera estoy seguro de merecer que me perdone……

Los chicos se miraron entre si, el faraón se veía muy triste….y la verdad es que ellos también habían contribuido a que el albino, en lugar de buscar a Yami, buscara el castaño.

Ryou: lo siento Yami, creo que no he ayudado mucho….

Marik: dirás no hemos, todos metimos la pata….

Yugi: y creo que literalmente lo orillamos a ir con Seto…

Yami: chicos….

Ryou: pero ahora que estamos de acuerdo vamos a hacer todo bien..!

Yugi: si, veras que todo saldrá bien…!

Marik: vamos, no pierdas el coraje ahora, recuerda que…..no eres el único tras el….

La mirada de reto del rubio fue lo que activo el cerebro de Yami, era cierto, si el demostraba que no merecía al albino, Marik entraría, ya se lo había dicho.

Yami: no me rendiré….voy a luchar por el…!

Yugi: así se habla…!

Ryou: pero….quien es el otro que esta tras Kura? 0

El moreno se puso de todos los colores del arco iris al ver la carita de Ryou…por algún motivo, no le salía decir que era el quien estaba tras Bakura, simplemente no podía…

Marik: pues…pues alguien n.ñ

Yami: alguien que no esta seguro de lo que siente ¬u¬

Yami y Marik se miraron con rayitos saliendo de sus ojos.

Marik: te odio…

Yami: el sentimiento es mutuo…

Ryou: o.o?

Yugi: v.vU ya déjense de eso….

Los chicos empezaron a retirarse sin saber que alguien los observaba muy interesado en la conversación….

Joey: así que dudas de ti mismo faraón? que mal…muy mal…..

En la clase, Bakura se quedo dormido con un libro frente a el, el profesor, harto de regañarlo sin conseguir nada, lo dejo en paz, total, el año escolar pronto terminaría y aunque raspado, el ladrón pasaría ese año.

Mientras la clase continuaba, nadie se percato de una sombra que se deslizo debajo de la puerta y rápidamente se dirigió a el alumno durmiente, entrando en el.

Sorpresivamente Bakura dio un respingo que llamo la atención de algunos, en especial la de Yami, el albino mayor se levanto de golpe con la mirada entrecerrada y alzando la mano dijo.

Bakura: puedo ir al baño?

Prof: seh, pero intenta regresar si? esto saldrá en el examen.

Como única contestación, el abino asintió mansamente, lo que extraño al profesor, quien se le quedo viendo al salir…

Prof: pero que…?

Yami: profesor, puedo salir?

Prof: eh?...mmm, si esta bien Motou……

El chico tricolor salio a prisa, con la esperanza de encontrar al albino y efectivamente, lo vio entrando al gimnasio….aunque hubiese dicho que iba al baño.

Yami: saltándose las clases? bueno…eso es mas normal en el….aunque no me alegro que vuelva a sus andadas n.ñ

Entro al gimnasio y vio que Bakura se había quedado parado en medio de la cancha, mirando hacia el techo.

Yami: Bakura? estas bien?

Bakura: hola Yami…….te esperaba….

El albino lo miro y pudo ver que en sus pupilas, el color púrpura y el rojo intenso jugaban a ver quien podía abarcar más, dándole un aspecto raro.

Yami: te encuentras bien?...porque estas tan amable?

En realidad si, se comportaba más amable de lo que se había comportado en todo ese rato, sin decir golpe va, el faraón sintió que sus labios eran tomados en un desesperado beso.

El albino mayor lo abrazaba con fuerza mientras lo besaba, que bien se sentía, su boca era tan suave, tan deseable, era un sabor intoxicantemente dulce, el abrazo era apretado, podía sentir el cuerpo del ladrón contra el suyo.

Yami:……..Ba..kura……..

Tuvo que separarse para respirar, pero al hacerlo sintió que los labios del pelilila recorrían su cuello con rapidez, era tan excitante, si, definitivamente eso le gustaba mucho.

Bakura: Yami…….

Labios contra labios, esos besos eran una verdadera droga, el faraón sentía que no podría seguir viviendo si no volvía a besar esos labios una y otra vez.

Bakura: recuerda Yami……recuerda tu por mi……

Yami: que….?

Sin saber por que, Yami sintió como era separado de ese calido cuerpo de forma violenta, tanto que cayo de rodillas, al parecer el mismo Bakura lo había empujado y ahora se sostenía la frente con fuerza.

Yami: Bakura?...Bakura estas bien!

Bakura: faraón?...

El ladrón de tumbas alzo la cara y miro a Yami molesto…que hacia el ahí con Yami? a que horas había salido del salón? y porque le dolía tanto la cabeza!

Pronto cayo de rodillas sosteniéndose la cabeza, era como un taladro atravesándole el cerebro, sintió que Yami lo sostenía contra el y por mas que deseara que lo soltara, de su boca no salían mas que gruñidos y sentía su cuerpo entumecido.

Yami: Bakura?..Bakura! Que te pasa? responde…!

Estaba muy preocupado, Bakura era pálido, pero ahora se veía mas pálido de lo que era, gracias a Ra vio pasar a un chico por el pasillo.

Yami: oye! OYE TU, POR FAVOR, AYÚDANOS…!

Chico: que sucede!

Yami: ve a la enfermería y trae ayuda.…!

Chico: si!

El chico salio corriendo en busca de alguien mientras que Yami acunaba la cabeza de Bakura en su regazo, acariciando sus cabellos y susurrándole palabras suaves, podía sentir el albino moverse de dolor y solo gemía y gruñía.

Yami: tranquilo, tranquilo……shhhhhhh……..ya pronto estarás bien……tranquilo, cálmate……

Bakura podía escucharlo, sentía las suaves caricias sobre su cabello y por alguna extraña razón….lo estaba tranquilizando…..

Si, sentía que el dolor de cabeza empezaba a menguar, los dedos de Yami le hacían cosquillas y ayudaban mucho a su dolor, aun presente, pero no tan fuerte gracias al faraón.

Pero porque?...Estaba confundido, el odiaba a Yami no? porque el estar así lo calmaba? debería de hacerlo sentir peor, pero no….se sentía bien….

Bakura:…….yo…..

Yami: te sientes mejor? ………Bakura?...Bakura!

El albino se desvaneció en los brazos del tricolor, al parecer el dolor pudo mas que el.

Yami limpio la frente del albino para quitarle el sudor, pero al terminar no la retiro, siguió acariciando su rostro, nunca podía hacerlo como quería, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

Acaricio sus labios, recordando el beso que hacia unos minutos habían compartido, era algo realmente increíble, como era posible que sus labios fueran tan intoxicantes? era una verdadera droga.

Se empezó a agachar casi sin darse cuenta sobre el, solo una vez mas, una mas…..

Enfermera: santo dios, estas bien!

La enfermera aparto de prisa a Yami para revisar a Bakura casi dándole un infarto al faraón, quien había olvidado por un momento el estado del albino mayor.

Enfermera: que paso?

Yami: no...no lo se…..solo empezó a sostenerse la cabeza con fuerza, cayo al piso y luego se desmayo…

Enfermera: yo pensé que ya se había recuperado……

Yami: que dice!

Enfermera: ayúdame a llevarlo a la enfermería…!

Yami: pero…!

Enfermera: después te explico…andando!

Yami: si!

Misuki (la enfermera) estaba preocupada, el que tuviera una recaída era muy extraño ya le preocupaba mucho…

Yami sostenía la mano de Bakura mientras que este descansaba en una cama de la enfermería con una toalla húmeda sobre su frente, parecía tener un sueño intranquilo ya que gruñía y se removía mucho, lo que preocupaba al faraón.

La mujer preparo una inyección y se la puso al albino, este dio un respingo y empezó a respirar un poco menos trabajosamente.

Yami: y bien? que tiene?

La enfermera miro al chico…estaría bien decirle eso? solo lo sabia el hermano del albino…pero a mas no haber y viendo la preocupación en sus ojos, empezó a hablar.

Misuki: El problema es este….desde hace unas semanas atrás, este chico había tenido dolores de cabeza muy fuertes, fiebres y desmayos….al principio creí que era una leve anemia….pero para asegurarme le hice unos exámenes…

Esa mujer lo estaba asustando, sabia que de seguro era por el trato con Malik, pero que habría pensado ella? o lo que era peor, que había descubierto?

Yami: y que decían los exámenes?

Misuki: defensas demasiado bajas aun para un anémico en estado avanzado, sistema nervioso completamente destrozado y una debilidad extrema….así que tome cartas en el asunto…

Yami: que hizo?

Misuki: para sus defensas, vitaminas, calmantes para su sistema nervioso y mucho reposo para su debilidad, además de nada de emociones fuertes, para no provocarle dolores de cabeza…

Yami: y le obedeció?

Misuki: pues…creo que no, pero su hermano lo obligo, definitivamente a el si le hace caso….pero yo temía que si eso proseguía, podía ser algo peor.

Se removió incomodo mientras sostenía la mano de Bakura mas estrechamente, acaso podía haber algo mas?

Misuki: …tal vez sea un tumor oprimiéndole el cerebro…..o alguna enfermedad congénita…no lo se, tendríamos que hacerle exámenes mas serios…

Como explicarle que no tenia nada en su cuerpo sino que era magia la que estaba poniéndolo así? claro, le decía y luego el iría al hospital…pero siquiátrica.

Misuki: iré a informarle al profesor que Bakura no podrá regresar a clases…

Yami: podría…?

Misuki: …y le diré que necesito a su amigo Yami para cuidarlo….chao…

El faraón se sorprendió y luego sonrió agradecido con la enfermera…observo al albino, la enfermera le había inyectado un calmante y parecía ser bueno, ahora respiraba tranquilamente y sudaba menos.

Yami: perdóname…..todo esto es mi culpa…..perdóname….

Despertó un poco mareado, donde estaba?...ah si, ya recordó ese techo blanco, olor a medicinas y la luz chingame la vista… estaba en la enfermería.

Bakura:……mi cabeza…..huh?

Cuando volteo su cabeza, vio al faraón dormido, recostado sobre la mesita a un lado de su cama, eso no era lo malo, lo malo era que sostenía su mano entre las suyas con firmeza, porque?

Porque ese tipo seguía a su lado? porque lo martirizaba? el hacia todo lo posible por alejarlo de el, pero aun así regresaba una y otra vez, como un boomerang del diablo y cada vez con mas fuerza.

Simplemente no lo entendía……porque?

Ah, el fanfarraon despertaba…

Yami: hmm…..Bakura?...Bakura! que me alegro que estés bien!

Bakura: que diablos haces aquí? quieres matarme de una vez?...que rayos paso?

Yami: no…no lo recuerdas?

Bakura: recordar que? solo me dormí en clases y desperté aquí…

Yami lo miro confundido……no recordó que se había levantado, por lógica tampoco recordaría lo que ocurrió en el gimnasio….

Ni el beso…

Se sonrojo con fuerza, lo que no paso desapercibido para el albino, quien se molesto.

Bakura: y bien?

Yami: ah…pues…pediste permiso para salir, fuiste al gimnasio y ahí te dio un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte…y te desmayaste…

Bakura: yo….hice eso?...no lo recuerdo…un segundo, tu me seguiste?

Yami:………si………

Bakura estaba confundido, porque lo había seguido?

En el salón de clases, los chicos estaban pendientes de lo que había ocurrido, Bakura había salido, luego Yami, y un rato después llego la enfermera diciendo que estaban en la enfermería…acaso habían peleado?

Yugi: Estarán mal?

Marik: Pero, si Bakura no esta del todo recuperado, y si Yami le hizo daño?

Kaiba: esta mas fácil que Ryou le de un puño al profesor a que Yami lastime a Bakura, realmente lo ama….aunque lo de Ryou si me parece mas realista ¬u¬

Ryou: OOU….lo siento v.vU

Marik: no te preocupes Ryou, esto ha sido una sorpresa muy agradable xD

El albino menor se sonrojo hasta la raíz del cabello, ese había sido un halago por parte de Marik! vaya, eso era nuevo, agradable y nuevo.

Al sonar la campana los chicos se miraron por un segundo…..antes de salir corriendo hacia la enfermería, estaban preparados para ver lo peor.

Y total, no vomitarían mucho si no habían comido nada…

Yami: eh?

Bakura: dije porque….porque me ayudas, porque me sigues, porque me cuidaste, porque me ayudaste, porque?

Yami:….es que….yo…..

Mientras Yami se removía nervioso, Bakura se levanto de la cama y lo miraba desde arriba.

Bakura: dime….

Yami: …….yo te amo…

Bakura: que?

Yami: es la verdad..! lo juro, yo te amo, me enamore de ti, entiéndelo…!

Bakura: no….no puedo entenderlo, simplemente no puede ser…!

Dicho eso, el albino mayor salio de la enfermería, seguido de Yami, ya había dicho eso, no pararía hasta que lo entendiera.

Yami: Espera, tengo que hablar contigo…!

Bakura: pues yo no, no quiero escucharte, déjame en paz…!

Yami: pero debes entender, yo te amo con todo mi corazón, amo tu fuerza, tu rebeldía, tu sonrisa, te amo…!

Bakura: CALLATE….!

Los chicos vieron pasar a Bakura corriendo frente a el, seguido de cerca de Yami, por consiguiente, salieron tras ellos.

Kaiba: estamos jugando quemados?

Yugi: no se, pero tu síguelo…!

Marik: al menos sabemos que no están heridos…! xD

Ryou: Marik…! ¬¬

Marik: perdón..! o.oU

Por fin, Yami vio que el albino mayor se detenía, justo al otro lado de la calle, que estaba desolada por completo, mientras Yami se quedo en el lado contrario.

Yami: Bakura…!

Bakura: ………

Yami: por favor….entiéndeme, yo te amo….aun después de todo, a pesar de lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros……te amo…!

Bakura:….detente….

Yami: no lo haré…! no lo haré hasta que lo entiendas….!

Bakura: CÁLLATE….! CÁLLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE REPETIR LA MISMA BASURA, ESO ES MENTIRA, COMO PODRÍAS AMARME? TU NO SABES LO QUE ESA PALABRA QUIERE DECIR, ADEMÁS QUE SOMOS ENEMIGOS DE SIGLOS..!

Cada palabra hacia sentir peor a Yami, eran palabras dichas con puro odio, podía verlo en los ojos de Bakura y eso rompía su corazón.

Bakura: CREES QUE CON DECIR TE AMO ARREGLARAS SIGLOS DE ODIO, PELEAS Y SANGRE! ERES LA PERSONA QUE MAS ODIO EN ESTE MUNDO, ERES QUIEN ARRUINO MI VIDA, DE NO SER POR TI, NADA DE ESTO HABRÍA OCURRIDO, TE DETESTO, TE ODIO…!

Yami: …..Bakura………

El faraón camino hacia Bakura, tenia que arreglar esto, no podía dejarlo así, y si cometía alguna locura?.

El ladrón noto el movimiento de Yami y retrocedió diciendo.

Bakura: no te me acerques……

Yami: vamos a hablar esto si?

Bakura: no me hables como a un jodido retrasado mental..!

Yami se detuvo, no quería hacerlo enojar, al meno no mas.

Yami: pero…yo soy sincero, en serio te quiero…no me importa si deseas matarme después, pero yo solo deseo que lo sepas….

Mientras Yami hablaba, no se fijo que había un solo espectador que no estaba incluido…Joey miraba desde una esquina todo, esto marchaba perfectamente…

Joey: ahora…solo falta un detalle para terminar con todo…

Desde el otro lado, un auto apareció de repente, Yami no lo vio, nadie mas lo vio, solo Bakura lo vio y noto que Yami tenía los ojos húmedos de lágrimas.

Sombra: YAMI…!

La sombra corrió de prisa por el piso, conectándose de golpe con Bakura, quien se movió como si le hubiesen dando un fuerte golpe en la espalda, bajo la mirada, pero al alzarla, sus ojos ROJIZOS estaban fijos en Yami y actuó con rapidez.

Yami solo escucho por un momento el silencio, luego un grito de cuidado, un auto acercándose a el a todo lo que daba…. que estupido! se había quedado parado justo en medio de la calle…!el cerro los ojos con fuerza, esperando el golpe…

Golpe que nunca llego.

Bakura: YAMI, CUIDADO……..!

El albino empujo a Yami, este cayo a un lado de la acera, pero pudo ver como el auto levanto al Bakura, quien cayo al piso inconciente.

Todo fue tan rápido que dudaba que en verdad había ocurrido.

Se acerco lentamente al herido, gateando, su mano se lleno de sangre….era real?

Yami: Bakura?………Bakura?...BAKURA!

Joey: vaya…no lo planee así…pero esto también sirve…

Marik: JOEY…!

El rubio se acerco al grupo caminando de forma descarada mientras que Yami tomaba la cabeza de Bakura con suavidad, todavía respiraba, pero estaba lastimado seriamente y sangraba de la frente.

Yami: resiste…..ALGUIEN LLAME UNA AMBULANCIA…!

Ryou: Joey, que te pasa, eres nuestro amigo, porque te comportas así?

Al decir eso, Ryou se había acercado a Joey, quien lo miro con desprecio antes de descargar un golpe sobre el que hizo que cayera de rodillas.

Marik: Ryou…!

Joey: yo JAMÁS he sido amigo de ustedes, estupido mortal…..!

Kaiba tomo posesivamente a Yugi en sus brazos, temiendo que el Rubio intentara algo en su contra y por la cara de psicópata que traía no lo dudaba.

Kaiba: déjanos tranquilos Wheeler acaso estas loco?

Joey: dejarlos tranquilos? pero sacerdote, si son mi diversión preferida….!

El albino menor se levanto sangrando de la boca y vio como el rubio se dirigía a Yami y Bakura, así que se adelanto y se interpuso.

Ryou: ya ha sido suficiente, ya basta…!

El rubio lo miro con desprecio, que rayos pretendía ese niño al enfrentarlo? morir? pues le daría gusto!

Joey: como te atreves a interponerte, patético mortal…?

Dicho eso, Joey saco algo dorado de atrás de su espalda, Marik sentía su corazón en un hilo, se estaba exponiendo demasiado, pero al ver ese objeto, supo el peligro que corría Ryou y no lo dudo.

Cuando el golpe llego, Ryou se encogió, pero sintió unos brazos protectores sobre el y al abrir los ojos, se encontró con Marik, que lo había abrazado, recibiendo el ese golpe de energía.

Ryou: Marik..!

Marik: estoy bien, hay que rescatar a Joey..!

Yugi: que dices!

Kaiba: pero si el fue quien te ataco!

Marik: no….ese no es Joey…!

Los chicos miraron a Joey, tenía un ojo de Ra brillante en la frente y sostenía algo en sus manos.

Era el Cetro del milenio….

Joey: hasta que por fin se dieron cuenta….

TBC.

Chan chan chan chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan……! uhhhh ya vieron? les dije que Wheerler no era malo, no estaba actuando por su voluntad, que como es que Malik seguía con vida? se los diré en el próximo capitulo…!

Alex: u.u como siempre, enredándolo todo….

Y como pudieron ver, el fanfarraon cabeza de alcornoque obtuvo menos votos, también contaron los mails y a las personas que pregunte en vivo y en directo (por msn) así que fue Bakura quien tuvo que casar por este mal rato….!

Alex: explicación: el que recibiera más puntos lo iba a maltratar….¬¬U

Así es, y por consiguiente, los votos se respetan…!

Alex: contesta los review mejor quieres?

Ok..! Aquí vamos, muchísimas gracias a la gente bella que lee mi fic y multiplicado por mil a las que se toman su tiempo para dejar un review…! Me animan tanto! TuT

Rei-iak-Masafield

Me alegra mucho el saber que hay gente que no me odia por hacer sufrir a Bakura, me siento mas seguro ñ.n, tienes una relación muy especial con tu hermana cierto? saludos Hana! y lo siento, pero Bakura tiene que sufrir para mi fic..!

Alex: no es cierto, pero igual…

ñ.ñ calladito te ves mas bonito sabes?

Alex: yo me miro bonito siempre ¬¬

o.oU en eso estoy de acuerdo, regresando al review sie…! Bakura es el mas lindo de la serie, es tan encantador cuando esta en su estado psicópata asesino…!

Alex: siempre te juntas con ese tipo de gente sabes?¬¬U

Espero que no te moleste la tardanza, pero mírale el lado positivo! este capitulo esta bien largo y sufrido…!

Alex: a Bakura se lo levanto un coche, como no va a sufrir!

Pues por eso!

Alex: no tienes remedio ¬¬UUUuuu

Muchísimas gracias por el review, nos vemos…!

Kida Luna.

Ryou siempre será así de lindo y ahora todavía más, defendiendo a su yami….sin olvidarnos lo de las agendas…nuuuu! No me has dado una camiseta…!

Alex: a ustedes dos los tengo en la mira, me las van a pagar ¬¬ ya estoy repuesto y se acordaran de mi….!

Pero si no hicieron nada malo..!

Alex: no que va, solo acabaron con mi reputación de chico rudo e insensible…!

Pero aun así te quiero…!

Alex:……y eso me haría sentir mejor?

T.T, u.u, mejor sigo con el review, sie, a Yami la realidad lo golpeo MUY duro, Kaiba se ríe como un angelito…! Nadie puede molestarlo!

Alex: tenían una y ya se anotaron dos…! ¬¬ de que me las pagan me las pagan, osito? oso pardo voy a parecer cuando los encuentre….! Me los voy a comer vivos…! X0

O.OU….jeje….lo de Yami…pues la lo que quería era estar cerca de el, si intentaba encelarlo, podía salirle contra producente, lo del tic a mi me encanto también y lo de la montaña…..ESA ME LA INVENTE YO…! XDDDDDD

Alex: que pobre imaginación….

No seas así conmigo..! T.T me siento como Yugi comparado con Bakura…

Alex: wow, eso si es sentirse mal…….xD

Ryou si es valiente cuando la ocasión lo amerita, sino miren este cap. la sombra si es la otra parte de Bakura como ya vieron y pronto sabrán mas de ella, lo de recordarle…quieres que no le recuerde a Alexito-kun que le apodaste osito?

Alex: ò.ó

Alexito-kun, no te recuerdo que luna te dijera osito!

Alex: te juro que les va a ir mal…. ò.ó

Listo! con los votos de ustedes ya están contabilizados y vieron lo que ocurrió…!

Muchas gracias por el review…!

Lady mameha

TuT a ti también te gustan los fic de Bakuraxseto? amiga mía…! (le da un abrazo) me siento muy alagado que me consideres un buen escritor, tu voto ya entro en conteo y si, era en este fic n.n

Alex: 9.9U chale, se parecen….

Y lo de mi…ñ.ñ soy chico….

Alex: xD

Muchas gracias por tu review…! y disculpa la tardanza si?

Dagel.

No hay nadie mejor que mi lindo y adorado Bakura! º¬º estoy de acuerdo contigo…! y mi querido Kaiba no se queda atrás! por ello tenia que premiarlo…!

Alex: poniéndole un chico raro atrás de el mientras tiene novio? yo no quiero premios así ¬¬

Sie, sufre Fanfarraon sufre….! D…….!

Alex: se nota que lo ama cierto? o.o

Tu voto entro en el conteo y como ya vez, Bakura fue atropellado, creen que tiene un tumor y demás cosas raras…! Muchas gracias por decir que fue un cap original, espero que te guste este también y con lo de tu fic….

Alex: no podría decirte nada porque el se tardo un mundo en escribir…

T.T gomeeeeeeeeeee………..! Perdón y clemencia para mí, tenía muchas distracciones ¬¬U

Alex: que? ò.o porque me miras?

u.u….T.T lo siento, espero que te agrade como sigue el fic y muchas gracias por tu review…!

Koukin.

Hola…! n0n espero que te guste este cap también….! disculpa que no haya actualizado antes, pero como dije, alguien me distrajo ¬¬

Alex: y dale, porque me miras a mi! ò.o

Yo también me reí mucho de pensar en la cara de los tres al ver semejante cuerazo y quien los culpa, yo hubiera quedado igual o peor, no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que te hayas animado con ese capitulo según lo que me has dicho vía review, y te hacia falta….

Alex: lo del review anterior………¬¬ creo que si es lo mejor que se haya cortado…

Pero no importa, lo que interesa es la intención…!

Alex: votaste por Bakura? ja, mira como quedo òuo

Alex no seas así! bueno….es que la verdad como no especifique para que era el voto (para hacerlo mas justo) no importa, porque al final lo voy a compensar, es una promesa…! òwo

Alex: o.oU sabes en lo que te estas metiendo?

Por supuesto que si…! D

Alex: creo que no sabes u.u

Igual, espero que me perdones por tardarme, que te guste este capitulo y que sigas mejor…!

Gracias por el review…!

Mikaela Rodríguez.

Me alegro que mi historia les haya parecido chida!

Alex: y por lo que veo, ya se hicieron amigas de este o.ò

SIIIII, GOLPEEN AL FANFARRAON, GOLPÉENLO, MÁTENLO, DESCUARTÍCENLO…! BWAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ…..!

Alex: (le da un zape) ya, cálmate…¬¬

o.OU sorry, me emociono mucho…ajem, como seguía, en serio eso le paso a tu amigo? wow, dejavu..! por lo de continuar…disculpen por la tardanza ñ.ñ su voto entro en el conteo final también y lo de su fic….pues no he tenido oportunidad de entrar a fanfiction desde hace mucho tiempo, así que cuando pueda lo buscare lo prometo…!

Muchísimas gracias por el review…!

Yuni-chan anime

O.OU lo siento u.u pero espero que no se enojen mucho por tardarme tanto en actualizar, no se preocupen, este fic será un YamixBakura, muy a mi pesar, pero así será…

Alex: y vaya que le pesa mucho esa pareja….

Es que, me gusta pero no mas que el SetoxBakura! T.T que le voy a hacer? su voto entro y por lo que leo, que bueno que Yami no gano en los votos n.ñ

Alex: sino te envían al reino de las sombras xD

Lo de enfermarme? pues tratare, porque parezco un imán de enfermedades y accidentes, pero igual sigo en pie de lucha! lo de la frase final es letra de una canción de jarabe de palo, me encanta…! me alegro que les guste a ustedes también….!

Muchas gracias por su review…!

Yuzaki.

Alex: Pues parece que la que menos lo quiere eres tu, mira que votar para que lo atropellen ¬u¬

Alex-kun! ella no sabia que el voto era para eso! ¬¬! en fin, no te preocupes, igual y no paso nada! pero a que esto no te lo esperabas! xD

Alex: en definitiva nadie lo esperaba ¬¬

Que bueno que todo quedo claro, no me hubiera gustado recibir un regaño extra, suficiente con los que Alex-kun me pasa dando ñ.ñ

Alex: ¬¬U

Perdón por tardarme tanto ñ.ñ pero ya vez, los inconvenientes que tuve u.u pero igual aquí esta el nuevo cap y creo que será de tu agrado!

Alex: quien podría hablar estando inconciente? ¬¬

No le hagas caso, sigue enojadito, pero ya se le pasa, muchísimas gracias por tu review….!

Muchísimas, pero en serio muchísimas gracias a la gente preciosa que se tomo parte de su valioso tiempo para enviarme un review, espero no tardarme mucho en mis otros fics, pero pronto actualizare (eso espero ooU) así que no me maten! T.T

Alex: como sea…hasta la próxima….¬¬

Yup, nos vemos, para la próxima veremos mas explicaciones, como siguió Bakura y cuanto se tarde en llegar la ambulancia…!

Alex: eso si es que llego claro…

Chao…!

**Puede que hayas nacido en la cara buena del mundo**

**Yo nací en la cara mala, llevo la marca del lado oscuro.**


	11. Chapter 11 el dragon infernal

Se ve a una chica con alas negras arrastrando una cosa que parece un gusano muy grande, cuando se detiene se ve que es un chico atado hasta los hombros, con un pañuelo en la boca y los ojos en espiral

Andy: hola a todos, soy el proyecto A.N.D.Y., pero pueden llamarme Andy…o heroína por obligar a Bakura a regresar para escribir sus fics….

le quita el pañuelo de la boca

Arigatou Andy-sama T0T….demo, demo, tengo una buen razón para haberme ausentado tanto tiempo…!!!

Andy: anda, cuéntales tus desgracias….

T.T pues……primero me divorcie, como verán en mi nick, tengo mi apellido de soltero…Andy fue mi abogada.

Andy: fue muy fácil, llegamos a un acuerdo mitad, mitad; Bakura se quedo con la mitad de adentro y Alex con la de afuera! xD

Los motivos?...digamos que diferencias irreconciliables ¬¬U

Andy: para Alex 3 no eran multitud!

De ahí mi entrada a la Universidad, la traición de unos amigos de infancia, varios accidentes…

Andy: es mas propenso a los accidentes que Eugene de Hey Arnol!

Bueno, pero pasando todo esto, espero que les guste este capitulo……que esta un poco difícil de leer…

Andy: desde ya preparen una caja de pañuelos niños y niñas, esto va a estar peor que la muerte de la mama de Bambi….

Sorry, pero es la verdad, esto esta de lo mas triste.

Andy: por cierto, pasen por el profile de Bakura, ha escrito fics de otras series y quiere su apoyo….

Por favor si?

Advertencia:

Este es un fic Yaoi, así que si no te gusta el genero, dale al botón de atrás…..es mas, si no te gusta porque estas aquí? O.OU

Disclamer:

Andy: con esos altibajos emocionales, esa tendencia a los accidentes y ese miedo a las multitudes, ustedes creen que le podría ser el dueño de Yugi-oh!?...yo no lo creo….asi que no demanden, esto esta hecho solo por diversión.

Y ahora al fic!

Andy: después de veinte mil años, pero ahí va….

Corazón de Piedra.

Cap.11 El Dragón Infernal.

Yami estaba realmente shokeado, la realidad lo había dejado devastado, Marik en este mundo? Bakura arrollado por un auto? Joey bajo el control de Marik? Todo había sido un plan diabólico de Marik?

Era demasiado….

Joey: y bien faraón? Vas a pelear o vas a seguir llorando por ese ladrón? Le doy máximo 15 minutos más de vida en su estado…

Yami: eres un mal nacido Marik, esto lo pagaras muy caro….

Mientras decía eso con su voz estrangulada por el odio y el dolor, dejo a Bakura recostado en el suelo, sus ojos estaban llenos de rabia, como nunca lo habían visto, ante esa mirada, Joey sonrió orgulloso.

Joey: y que vas a hacer al respecto faraón? Matarme?

Yami: te voy a mandar a un lugar de donde no regresaras jamás!

Una aura realmente negra estaba saliendo del faraón, asustando a los presentes…

Kaiba: bien, esto es más raro de lo normal……

Yugi: pero que significa eso?!

Malik: esa aura es una mala señal…..

El moreno había sido ayudado por Ryou para caminar lejos del peligro, ahora estaba mas alejado de la pelea entre los espíritus y se seguía preguntando el porque había protegido así a Ryou?...no lo pensó, su cuerpo se movió solo….

Ryou: así es, es una aura llena de todo el dolor y la ira de Yami, es algo muy peligroso, esta prácticamente fuera de control….!

Y una vez mas, el cuida tumbas se sorprendió de los conocimientos del joven, siempre había sido así de listo?

Kaiba: pero….si Yami pelea en ese estado….no terminara…?

Yugi: matando a Joey!!!!!!!

Alarmados, los chicos vieron al frente, realmente el faraón parecía fuera de si, su aura se hacia cada vez mas y mas grande, tomando forma de una carta de duelo de monstruos…..era el destructor de cartas, un monstruo débil en batallas, pero con un gran significado….

Significaba muerte….

Yami: vas a pagar, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga, tu pagaras por todo lo que has hecho! Yo me encargare de que así sea!!!

Joey: ah si? Y piensas que me quedare quieto esperando tu ataque? No lo creo!

El cetro brillo y de marik salio una aura color púrpura, la cual se agrupo, formando a convoca el cráneo, el cual se paro amenazantemente frente al destructor de cartas.

Joey: ese débil monstruo es lo mejor que puedes hacer faraón?

Dicho eso, convoca el cráneo empezó su ataque sobre el destructor de cartas, el cual se defendía con su hoz, el gesto de Yami era duro, pero su mente trataba desesperadamente de encontrar un método para sacar a Marik del interior de Joey.

Pero por mas que lo buscaba no podía dar con ese método.

Joey: que pasa faraón? No que ibas a castigarme? Porque no atacas?

Yami: eres un cobarde, porque no das la cara?!

Joey: es mas divertido usar el cuerpo de tu amigo en tu contra, por eso deje parte de mi energía en su interior, desde ciudad batallas!

Yami: eso es imposible!

Joey: no lo es, tu sabes eso faraón! Como crees que Bakura lo hizo eh?

El faraón recordó esa ocasión, cuando Bakura había guardado algo de su energía dentro de una de las piezas del rompecabezas….

Yami: eres un mal nacido!

Joey: que feo vocabulario Faraón!

Los monstruos seguían luchando, Yami sabia que no podría seguir para siempre y con todo el dolor de su alma decidió.

Yami: lo siento mucho Joey…..pero….debo acabar con el…! Destructor de cartas…!

Yugi: Yami, no lo hagas………!

Kaiba: debe haber otra forma…!!!!

Ryou: Malik, no podemos hacer nada?!

Malik: lo siento….no hay nada que hacer…..marik no esta ligado ya a mi, ninguno de nosotros tiene un lazo que lo una con Marik, solamente alguien que tenga ese lazo podría destruirlo…

Bakura: y ese alguien…soy….yo….

Dejando mudos a todos, inclusive a Marik, Bakura se había puesto en pie, su herida en la cabeza sangraba profusamente, bañando por completo su lado derecho del rostro y goteando hasta el piso, Yami se acerco a el con cuidado.

Yami: Bakura?...no debiste ponerte en pie, estas mal herido, déjame esto a mi!

Bakura: no faraón, esto lo empecé yo…y terminara conmigo…o no Marik….?

El antes mencionado retrocedió por inercia.

Joey: es….espera! no estarás tan demente para intentar…?

Una sonrisa burlona fue la fatal respuesta para el moreno.

Bakura: demente es mi segundo nombre Marik…….

Dicho eso, Bakura abrió su mano izquierda, la cual tenía un corte largo en la palma y con la derecha tomo algo de sangre que salía y empezó a escribir en el aire, en el cual se mantuvieron suspendidos los rojos símbolos.

Al terminarlos, Joey fue encerrado en un círculo mágico, parecía incapaz de moverse.

Joey: mal…dito…!

Yugi: que pasa?

Malik: Bakura y Marik tiene un lazo muy fuerte ahora, ya que gracias a la energía de Bakura fue que Marik pudo regresar a la vida, el tiene poder sobre el mismo marik para enviarlo al reino de las sombras de una vez…pero….

Kaiba: pero…?

Ryou: …Bakura……se ira también, ese lazo los une hasta en eso….

Yugi: no hay otra forma…?

Malik: claro, dejar que Marik siga libre, es imposible ahora….

Yugi miro preocupado a su amigo y al faraón, eso era demasiado injusto…!

El albino sonrió mientras siguió escribiendo mas símbolos, a un lado de Joey salio otro circulo, en el cual se empezó a materializar Marik, al estar terminado, el circulo que sostenía a Joey desapareció, dejando al rubio inconsciente en el piso.

Yugi fue rápidamente a revisarlo, estaba respirando.

Yugi: parece estar bien..!

Ryou: eso es bueno, pero ahora que pasara?

Bakura: tu que crees hikari?...debo terminar con todo….

Siguió escribiendo mas símbolos, ignorando los insultos de Marik, mas Bakura se detuvo cuando sintió que Yami lo abrazaba por la espalda.

Yami: BAKURA DETENTE POR FAVOR! NO LO HAGAS, NO PERMITIRE QUE LO HAGAS!

Bakura: Yami……

El se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con los ojos carmesí llenos de lagrimas, eso seria demasiado duro para ambos, el albino lo abrazo estrechamente, esforzándose mucho, ya que sus fuerzas se estaban acabando por fin.

Bakura: debo hacerlo Yami…..soy responsable de esto….ahora es mi turno de salvarte de el…y no solo a ti, a todos los que lastime con esto….

Yami: pero podemos encontrar otro método, debe haber otro camino!!!!

El albino le sonrió suavemente a la desesperación del faraón.

Bakura: tu y yo sabemos que no lo hay…..verdad?

Como única respuesta, Yami hundió su rostro en el pecho de Bakura, escuchando el lento latir del corazón de su amado….lo estaba perdiendo otra vez…..y no sabia si seria capaz de soportarlo…

Yami: bakura……si tu te vas……me moriré…..ME MORIRE DE TRISTEZA SIN TI….!!!!

Bakura: lo lamento Yami…lo lamento tanto…..

Dicho eso, el alzo el rostro de Yami con un dedo, para besarlo con suavidad, Yami se perdió en ese beso, cerrando los ojos mientras se apretaba al cuerpo del ladrón, lo besaba con desesperación, sabiendo que podía ser la última vez que lo haría…

Ambos se separaron lentamente, sin que Yami lo notara, Bakura escribo un símbolo mas, al hacerlo, empujo a Yami, quedando separados por una barrera de color tornasol, en el suelo había un sello muy grande.

Yami vio desesperado eso, sabia que significaba ese símbolo y a quien estaba llamando Bakura con el, por lo que arremetió con los puños contra la pared que le impedía llegar a Bakura.

Yami: BAKURA NO…!!! POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR DETENTE, NOOOOO…!!!! NO LO HAGAS, NO TE VAYAS……….!!!!!!!!!!

El albino solo le sonrió con tristeza..y le dio la espalda, no era capaz de seguir viendo el rostro de Yami, alzo su cara con decisión y siguió escribiendo símbolos mientras recitaba.

Bakura: dragón del fuego púrpura, que cuidas de las puertas del inframundo, ven a mi, te llama Bakura ……………para que hagas tu juicio sobre dos almas enlazadas en poder, ejerce tu justicia ahora, aceptare el veredicto que des……………….. Ahora ven a mi, DRAGON INFERNAL…!!!

Del centro del sello se abrió un gran portal, de donde salio un dragón con forma semihumana, estaba vestido con ropajes negros y púrpuras, sus ojos eran rojos y brillantes, su piel llena de escamas color pateado y la gran hilera de afilados dientes que asomaban de su boca lo hacían ver imponente.

Los jóvenes retrocedieron asustados, Yugi se abrazo a Kaiba y el lo sostuvo para darle seguridad, Yami sentía como su alma era rasgada de su interior al ver ese monstruo, ahora ya no había marcha atrás.

Bakura cayó de rodillas y escupió una gran cantidad de sangre, sentía que ya no podía mas, su visión se había vuelto borrosa y estaba mareado, de alguna forma se tambaleo y pudo ver a Yami, se levanto lentamente ante la mirada del silencioso dragón y camino lentamente hacia Yami, tratando de no caer en el camino.

Si había llegado la hora, quería llevarse la visión del rostro de Yami a la tumba…

Yami: Bakura…que hiciste?...no era necesario, porque…? ERES UN TONTO…..!

Bakura: gracias….por decírmelo …..Ahora……..

El ladrón logro llegar al lado de Yami, separado por la barrera que el mismo había hecho, pero a su lado, ahí cayó de rodillas, a lo que Yami se arrodillo rápidamente, con sus ojos inundados de lágrimas.

Se sentía tremendamente débil e inútil ante la visión de su amado Bakura herido y entregándose a la muerte y el sin poder evitarlo, sin poder confortarlo…sin poder hacer nada…

Yami: Bakura………..te amo………..

Los ojos del ladrón estaban perdiendo su brillo lentamente….era el final….

Bakura:……te amo Yami………..

Y el faraón vio como Bakura caía al suelo con los ojos cerrados, solo pudo llorar.

Yugi lloro amargamente en el pecho de Kaiba, quien sintió su corazón estrujarse ante la escena….era injusto…

Ryou calo de rodillas mientras lloraba con fuerza, había perdido a su Yami! El era más que un hermano para Ryou y se había ido…para siempre…

Malik se sintió terriblemente culpable por lo ocurrido, vio a Ryou y se acerco a el, se arrodillo a su lado y le toco el hombro.

Malik: Ryou……yo……lo siento…….

El jovencito solo lo miro un segundo, antes de abrazarlo y seguir llorando, el moreno lo abrazo de inmediato, era lo menos que podía hacer…

El dragón infernal observo las diferentes escenas, el tenia que hacer su juicio y lo haría, en su mano apareció una balanza adornada con muchos símbolos, primero la dirigió a Marik, quien apretó los dientes.

Dragón: eres un ser malvado, no tuviste misericordia de atentar contra vidas inocentes…yo te mostrare la misma compasión que tu mostraste aquí….

Dicho eso, Marik desapareció en una bola de energía blanca, la cual se poso en uno de los lados de la balanza.

Ahora, el dragón volteo hacia el cuerpo de Bakura, todavía con vida.

Yami: por favor….por favor no te lo lleves…no….

Los ojos fríos se cruzaron con los del faraón, que estaba llenos de lagrimas, sin decir nada, el dragón alzo su balanza hacia Bakura.

Yami: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO………….!!!!!!

El cuerpo de Bakura empezó a desvanecerse lentamente….y una esfera de luz apareció al otro lado de la balanza, Yami miro con odio al dragón.

Yami: YO TE MALDIGO, TE MALDIGO UNA Y MIL VECES POR ESTA INJUSTICIA, JURO QUE TENDRAS EL PEOR DE LOS DESTINOS POR ATREVERTE A HACER ESTO ME OYES?! TE LO JURO….!!!!

El dragón miro a Yami sin inmutarse y le dijo calmadamente.

Dragón: tus palabras son insensatas e inútiles….fui invocado para hacer un juicio y lo haré…….deberías de ser mas prudente y mantenerte callado….

Yami se levanto indignado y empezó a golpear la barrera con furia.

Yami: PUES NO LO HARE, TE LLEVAS A MI BAKURA Y NO ME QUEDARE CALADO ANTE ESO!! EL SE SACRIFICO POR NOSOTROS, ACASO ESO NO CUENTA?...ESO NO CUENTA…?!

Dragón: calla…..me estas haciendo enfadar…serás el favorito de los dioses, pero yo siempre cumplo con mi deber…

Kaiba vio que realmente el monstruo se estaba enfadando, y le hizo una seña a Yugi, ambos fueron con el faraón.

Yugi: ya basta Yami, no…podemos hacer nada…

Yami: ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO QUE TE ESTES ENFADANDO, YA NO PODRIAS HACERME UN DAÑO MAYOR QUE ESTE, NADA PODRA HACERME MAS DAÑO QUE ESTO! MALDITO…!!!

Kaiba: Yami, detente de una vez…!!

Dragón: tan poco te importo el sacrificio que el hizo…?

Ante las palabras del dragón, Yami enmudeció.

Dragón: el se sacrifico por salvarte y ahora tu estas buscando que te destruya?...tan poco valía el para ti?

Yami: el…..el era lo mas valioso que yo tenia…..

Dragón: pues respeta su decisión y acéptala, no manches su sacrificio con tu sangre…porque eso hará que su sacrificio haya sido en vano….

Dicho eso el dragón desapareció, al igual que los sellos, todo regreso a la normalidad, como si nunca hubiese ocurrido algo ahí.

Yami solo pudo derrumbarse en el piso y empezar a llorar….miro el cielo…el sol había sido tapado por las nubes grises de tormenta, como si Ra se negara a verlo….

Yami: porque……………..PORQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE………………..???!

La lluvia empezó a caer de forma indiferente al dolor del faraón, esa fue la única contestación que tuvo, el pudo ver la sangre mezclarse con el agua y desaparecer…

TBC….

Estoy a punto de llorar, he escrito este capitulo mientras escucho "sadness and sorrow" de naruto, ahhh…! Creo que no hay nada mas triste que esa música…T.T

Andy: que tal lo que acabas de escribir? ¬¬

T0T buaaaaaaaaaaa………!!! Jamás pensé que este seria mi regreso a la sección de Yugi-oh!

Andy: antes de que reclamen, el chico primero va a terminar este fic para luego pasar de lleno al de la presa y a los temas de amor…

En efecto, he tenido un arranque inspirativo y ya se como va a terminar este fic! Buaaaaa…….esto es triste…..

Andy: como dijimos antes, dentro de poco el se pondrá al corriente de todas sus historias…de eso me encargo yo ¬u¬ esgrimiendo su látigo

ñ.ñUUUUUUUU……….este……Andy-san, ya te dije lo mucho que te quiero? ñ0nUUU

Andy: no inventes, los halagos no sirven conmigo….y por cierto, creo que ustedes perdonaran el hecho de que no se respondan review ahora mismo, pero eso significaba atrasar mas el fic…y yo creo que no querían que lo atrasara mas…verdad?

Muchas gracias a toda la gente hermosa que me envió review el capitulo anterior, por enésima vez perdón por tardarme tanto y les juro que no me tardare en el siguiente cap!

Andy: nos vemos, cuídense y dejen un review si? se va mientras se lleva arrastrado a Bakura

T.T Andy-san, cuando me vas a soltar?...itai………

Andy: cuando termines tus fic, si no te escapas otra vez….

T0T TASKETEEEEEEEE….!

**Puede que hayas nacido en la cara buena del mundo.**

**Yo nací en la cara mala, llevo la marca del lado oscuro.**


	12. cap 12 visiones?

**Hola a todos…!!! Aquí Bakura Yakushi con el nuevo y ultimo capitulo de corazon de piedra…!!!!**

**Andy: hola…prepárense para una gran, y enserio GRAN sorpresa….al menos en eso es especialista este niño…..**

**Arigarou Andy-san, eso fue muy lindo de tu parte n.n**

**Andy: no fue un halago, pero bien….**

**Como sea, estoy tan feliz, este capitulo tendrá dos flash back algo larguitos, pero era para darle forma al capitulo, espero que les guste, aunque si leyeron este fic completo se los pueden saltar…!**

**Andy: y si no recuerdan bien esa partes lo pueden leer….**

**En efecto! Ahhh! Vamos ya al fic, espero que les guste y mil gracias a la gente bonita que me apoyo a través de este fic….!!!**

**Andy: a ver que ocurre cuando terminen de leer este capitulo ¬¬U**

**Vamos al fic…!!**

**Disclamer: **

**Este es el ultimo capitulo de mi historia, son 12 capítulos y me he tardado tanto en CREEN QUE SERIA CAPAZ DE HACER UNA SERIE DE MAS DE 100 CAPITULOS??!!! Ajem…por ende, la serie no me pertenece…**

**Advertencia:**

**Este es un fic Yaoi, así que si no te gusta el genero, dale al botón de atrás…..es mas, si no te gusta porque estas aquí? O.OU**

**Sin mas que decir aparte de un gran GRACIAS, pasemos al ultimo capitulo de este fic…!!**

**Cap. 12 RECUERDOS Y ANELOS DE UN NUEVO INICIO**

El tiempo pasa rápido cuando te diviertes…..pero si estas mortalmente triste, el tiempo parece detenerse para hacerle burla a tu dolor…

Tres días…

Tres días habían pasado desde ese horrible incidente….

Y Bakura no daba señales de nada….

Yami se encontraba en su alcoba, mirando el techo, desde ese día no había salido de ahí….para que? Para que el mundo viera su cara llena de tristeza? No, quería guardar algo solo para el, algo que pudiera llamar suyo, aunque ese algo fuera su dolor….

Sus amigos estaban muy preocupados por el.

Les agradecía eso, pero les agradecía mas que respetaran su espacio…no era fácil aceptar esa situación….

Y en ese momento necesitaba estar solo para poder sanar sus heridas, todavía no aceptaba que fuese un hecho que su amado albino hubiese desaparecido…pero el juicio del dragón era definitivo…

Pero acaso un sacrificio tan puro, hecho por amor, no significaba nada?

Joey estaba bien, no fue afectado por el control de Marik gracias al ritual y estaba saliendo con May, clásico no?

No podía culparlo, ya que el rubio también fue una victima más de toda esa pesadilla…

Yugi y Kaiba siguieron su relación, mucho más estrecha que antes, al parecer lo ocurrido les sirvió para ver que lo suyo era algo especial….ah! Ryou estaba con Malik, el moreno había resultado un gran apoyo para el, desde lo ocurrido se mudo junto con el albino menor para cuidarlo.

Estaba feliz por sus amigos, realmente muy feliz.

Vio que estaba atardeciendo, decidió salir, tal vez caminar le ayudaría…

El pequeño Yugi se sintió feliz e ver al Faraón salir de su encierro, realmente estaba preocupado por el, después de todo lo ocurrido parecía que Yami estaba sumido en una profunda depresión.

El también se sentía triste, porque la vida era tan injusta? Le horrorizaba el pensar en su vida sin Seto, por ello podía tener una idea de cómo se sentía su oscuridad.

Yugi: vas a salir Yami?

Yami: si, solo iré al parque…

Yugi: toma una chaqueta porque esta haciendo frio, es bueno que salgas, te ayudara a despejar tu mente un poco…

Yami: eso espero, nos vemos…

Así el faraón salio sin rumbo fijo…tenia tanto que pensar…

Las calles estaban un poco desiertas y las luces del atardecer le recordaron el día que Bakura le grito que lo amaba….el día que todo inicio…

FB

-YAMI...!

- Bakura, tenemos que hablar...

- yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, suéltame..!

Yami pudo comprobar el deplorable estado de Bakura, el espíritu parecía estarse esforzando por soltarse del simple agarre de su mano, pero no lo lograba, era como si Yami le hubiese puesto una argolla de metal en la muñeca, no lograba conseguir nada, y empezaba a entrar en un estado de pánico al encontrarse completamente inútil ante ese chico.

- que me sueltes, maldita sea faraón del demonio, suéltame o te juro que te vas a arrepentir, suéltame...!

- que te pasa, porque estas tan débil...?

- eh?...eso...eso no te importa, no molestes...

- dímelo, que es ese trato que tienes con Marik, que escribiste de mi en esa libreta?

La cara de Bakura estaba como para tomarle una foto, estaba completa, total y positivamente impactado, su cerebro trataba de entrar en balance, pero el terror a ser descubierto traiciono sus sentidos y entro en un estado total de pánico, no dejaba de jalar su mano y con la otra trataba de soltarse del agarre de Yami que empezó a apretar su muñeca como una garra metálica que no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir.

-yo...tu...no...sueltam...no...no puedes saberlo...no...!

- Bakura, dilo de una maldita vez, no te soltare hasta que me lo digas, no me importa pasar toda la noche aquí, no lo haré...

El tono de Yami empezó a ser mas duro con el atormentado espíritu de la sortija, por alguna razón no pudo leer el dolor en esas pupilas suplicantes por primera vez, no quería decirlo, no podía, Yami no podía obligarlo, y si pedía ayuda, no eso era estúpido, quien le ayudaría a quitarse de encima a un niño mas pequeño y delgado que el, era ridículo.

-no diré nada Yami, suéltame, acaso no me puedes dejar ir! SUÉLTAME..!

-CÁLLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ Y DEJA DE GIMOTEAR COMO NIÑO QUE NO LO ERES, AHORA MISMO ME VAS A DECIR QUE ES LO QUE PASA, ENTENDIDO!

El rugido del faraón dejo a Bakura completamente perdido, como si por ese momento toda su fortaleza se derrumbara como un castillo de naipes ante el, empezó a tartamudear nervioso.

-yo...yo...

-QUE, TU QUE ,MALDITA SEA..!

Bakura había bajado la vista y cuando la alzo Yami quedo impactado ante lo que vio y oyó.

En su cabeza retumbo un millón de veces las palabras que le había gritado y el ver esos ojos llenos de lagrimas de vivo dolor lo hicieron sentirse un canalla, no le importo en lo mas mínimo que la oscuridad de la noche lo cubriera, solo oía a lo lejos el sonido de los zapatos de Bakura alejándose de el a todo lo que daban sus largas piernas, en el aire helado quedo el eco de las palabras arrancadas del pecho del espíritu de la sortija con dolor.

- YO TE AMO...!

Después de gritarle eso en su cara Bakura logro zafarse por fin, sintió su rostro caliente y lleno de lagrimas, no le importo, solo deseaba llegar a su casa y no salir de ahí jamás, Yami lo acababa de humillar de una forma que el jamás creyó capaz y ahora el no resistiría el verlo a la cara y ver la burla ante ese sentimiento que su terco corazón alojaba.

por otra parte, Yami miraba hacia la dirección en la que Bakura había corrido y cuando ya no logro distinguir mas sus pasos acelerados por fin reacciono.

-oh, Ra, que acabo de hacer!...

FFB

Ese día se había comportado como todo un patán…pero como querían que reaccionara? Se suponía que era Bakura, la persona que mas lo odiaba, era lógico que dudara!

Sintió que sus ojos le querían traicionar, pero no lo permitió, había llorado tanto que se negaba a seguir llorando a Bakura como si fuese un muerto.

Porque estaba seguro que no lo estaba…

Siguió caminando, mas por instinto que por deseos de hacerlo, pero el buen tiempo le ayudaba a pensar.

Los duelos seguían, la gente cambiaba y el tiempo corría, todo parecía seguir su curso, pero para Yami todo se había vuelto repentinamente confuso.

No entendía como era que el sol brillaba mientras que el sentía un frió horriblemente grande en su interior, como todos tenían humor de ir a celebrar las vacaciones si el estaba dentro de un hoyo negro…..el mundo era tan feliz a su alrededor….

Y el podría serlo….si Bakura estuviese a su lado….

Se termino sentando en una banca del parque…..frente a la fuente donde había sido tan tontamente feliz con un Bakura inocente….

FB…

Bakura: jaja…..! ahhhhh…! jajajaja….!

En la fuente del centro del parque…..estaba Bakura, mojándose de lo mas contento con los chorros de agua que saltaban, subían y bajaban a su alrededor, estaba muerto de la risa, encantado de la vida.

Yami: que bueno que no hay gente por aquí…porque si no habrían llamado a seguridad….Bakura, vamos…!

El albino dejo de bailar para ver a Yami, el cual se había subido en la orilla de la fuente para sacarlo sin mojarse…mala idea…Bakura interpreto esa acción como una invitación a meterlo así que se acerco a el con rapidez y lo jalo adentro.

Yami: QUE! BAKURA, NO ALTO, ME ESTOY MOJADO…! AHHHH….!

Bakura lo agarro bien de una mano y lo hacia girar con torpeza, incluso un par de ocasiones estuvo a punto de dar de cara en el suelo, asunto que solo hacia reír a Bakura sin entender que el faraón no estaba muy contento con la situación.

Bakura: jajajajajajaja………….! Yami gira, gira, gira, gira…! jajajajajajaja…!

Yami: Ba….kura…..

Observo la gran sonrisa de felicidad en la cara del albino, se veía tan hermoso, le daba un sentimiento de calidez en su interior, ya le hacia falta algo de felicidad…así que obedeció a Bakura, le dio la otra mano y empezaron a girar en círculos dentro de la fuente, completamente empapados y felices.

Marik y Ryou se encontraron con los dos dentro de la fuente y les escurro una gota por la nuca.

Marik: pero que diablos…?...tu lo entiendes Ryou?….Ryou!

Ryou: ESPÉRENME CHICOS…!

El moreno se quedo viendo como el otro albino se unía a la fiesta de esos locos a su forma de ver y le aparecieron más gotas.

Marik: bueno….si no puedes con ellos…úneteles….AHÍ VOY….!

Muy pronto el cuida tumbas estaba también en la fuente, mojando a los demás de forma juguetona.

FFB….

Aunque pasaron varios sustos, un desenlace casi mortal y muchos incidentes mas, Yami habría dado la vida por haber hecho ese momento eterno, Bakura a su lado, sonriéndole, era lo único que llenaba de calor a su ser…

Pero ese calor era reemplazado por el mas frió y cruel de los sentimientos al poner los pies en la tierra y recordar que Bakura había desaparecido….

Sin poder evitarlo empezó a llorar, escondió su rostro entre sus manos….en su mente solo se formulaba una y otra vez la misma frase…maldito dragón…maldito dragón….

Yami: MALDITO DRAGON…..!!!!!!

Unas aves volaron asustadas, testigos mudos del dolor del faraón…

El Rey de los Juegos se levanto unos minutos después, un tanto aliviado después de desahogarse un poco y camino de regreso a su hogar, esperando el final de un día para empezar otro día mas, solo con la muda esperanza de volver a ver a su amado….

Se detuvo en seco….

Que demonios estaba haciendo?...

NADA…!

Ya estaba bien de auto compadecerse….acaso se iba a quedar llorando y sufriendo sin hacer nada para traer de vuelta a Bakura?

No señor!

No se podía rendir, de una forma u otra tenia que encontrar la manera de traerlo de nuevo a su lado! No debía rendirse….! Jamás se había rendido antes y no pensaba iniciar en ese momento en el que Bakura realmente lo necesitaba….!

Con resolución empezó a caminar en dirección a su casa, estaba seguro que el señor Solomon debía de tener algún libro que le ayudara a encontrar alguna pista acerca de algún ritual para contrarrestar el del dragón infernal…

Cuando cruzo una esquina, fue empujado de forma nada cortes por una chica de cabellos negros y ojos grises, el empujón fue tal que lo tiro al suelo.

¿?: Vamos, apresúrate nii-chan…!!!

¿? 2: MALDITA SEA BASTED ME LAS VAS A PAGAR CUANDO TE AGARRE PEQUEÑA ZORRA………….!!!!!!

Detrás de la antes nombrada Basted iba un chico de cabellos plateados y ojos rojos oscuros la seguía con rabia, pero lo que tomo por sorpresa a Yami fue la ultima persona que iba con ellos

¿?: ESPERENSE PAR DE HIJOS DE LA CHINGADA MADRE QUE LOS PARIO, LES VOY A PARTIR LA CABEZA CON UNA HACHA POR DEJARME CON TODO, ME OYERON………!? BASTED, DREIKO….!!!!

Detrás de ellos….una melena color lila rebelde y única, ojos rojizos traviesos pero en esos momentos asesinos, el gesto de "te matare cuando te agarre" y la agilidad con la que corría……no era otro que….

Yami: BAKURA…..!!!!!

El aludido se paro en seco mirando al tipo que lo llamaba confundido.

Bakura: perdón…..te conozco?...

Yami: Bakura, soy yo…! Soy Ya….!!

Basted: PENSE QUE QUERIAS ESTO NII-CHAN…!!!

La chica de rasgos felinos movió de un lado al otro una mochila mientras que esquivaba al otro joven con gracia, Bakura la miro iracundo y salio corriendo tras ella.

Bakura: AH!...MALDITA…!!! ….perdón, pero no puedo quedarme…! DAME ESO BASTED….!!!

Yami vio como el joven se cruzo la calle esquivando los autos, sin pensarlo salio tras el, pero para su mala suerte, dos autobuses pasaron cuando el estaba a media calle impidiéndole pasar, cuando llego al otro lado de la calle solo alcanzo a ver el autobús que se iba y dentro de el, a los tres jóvenes que al parecer seguían peleando..

Yami: pero….QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO….???!!

En el autobús, Bakura logro recuperar su mochila y miro molesto a su hermanita, aunque se quedo pensativo, quien era ese joven que lo había llamado? Cuando lo miro parecía como si hubiese visto un fantasma…era extraño porque estaba seguro que recordaría a una persona tan extravagante…..

En eso una bola de papel que cayo en su cabeza lo saco de sus pensamientos…

Basted: nee, nii-chan, que te pasa?

Dreiko: si, estas muy callado Bakura….

Bakura: nah, no es nada, solo estaba pensado….

Los pequeños pusieron una cara de sorpresa antes de contestar juguetonamente.

Dreiko: y no te dolió la cabeza?

Bakura: ¬¬ muy gracioso…..

Basted: vamos nii-chan, anímate si? recuerda que hoy yo preparo la cena!

Dreiko: y hoy cenaremos……

Bakura y Dreiko: pescado ¬¬U

Para nadie era secreto la afición de su hermana por el pescado, al parecer jamás se cansaba de el, era mas que una manía por susodicho alimento…

Basted: y que? El pescado es delicioso! n0n

El albino solo suspiro resignado mientras miraba a la ventana, su hermana era una cabezota….una ves mas el rostro de ese joven llego a su mente….

Los dos jóvenes miraron al albino mayor por unos segundos antes de mirarse entre ellos con un gesto sombrío y si alguien los hubiese visto se habría muerto de un infarto al ver brillar los ojos de los chicos al mismo tiempo….

Repentinamente Bakura tenia sueño….dio un gran bostezo….de seguro era por el ejercicio que había hecho ese día por lo que se sentía cansado….le dio la impresión que estaba pensando en algo importante…pero en ese momento no podía definir bien que era ese algo….

Los jóvenes vieron como los ojos de Bakura se opacaban, para luego de un parpadeo regresar a la normalidad, sonrieron mientras que sus ojos regresaban a la normalidad…eso había estado cerca….

Basted: nii-chan, me vas a ayudar con la tarea verdad?

Bakura: que?! Estas loca! Todavía me hiciste correr y tienes el cinismo de pedirme ayuda?! No sueñes…!!!

Basted: NII-CHAN ERES MALO…!!! BUAAAA….!!!! Ah! Dreiko, tu si me vas a ayudar verdad?!

El aludido solo movió su mano de forma despreocupada antes de contestar…

Dreiko: esta mas fácil que Bakura te ayude a que yo lo haga…!

El autobús siguió su curso, sin mayores acontecimientos, no asi en la casa de los Motou, donde Yugi se empezaba a preocupar por su oscuridad….

Yugi: ya se tardo mucho….

Solomon: dale su tiempo Yugi, ya veras que pronto regresa…

Ni bien había terminado de decir eso el anciano cuando Yami entro por la puerta sofocado, al parecer había dado una gran carrera.

Yugi: YAMI, QUE PASO?!

Yami: Yugi, llama a los chicos de inmediato, es urgente…!!!

Solomon: que ocurre..?!

Yami: Bakura…..esta vivo…y esta en este mundo…!!!

**FIN DE CORAZON DE PIEDRA….**

**CONTINUARA….?**

**UHHHH…!! Que les pareció?**

**Andy: la ultima línea es una amenaza…..existen posibilidades de mas desvaríos de parte del niño este…!!!!**

**En efecto…!! Si quieren que escriba la segunda parte, manden review…!!! xD**

**Andy: eres un malvado……y mira que tengo pocas oportunidades de decirte eso o.oU……..esto es extraño……**

**Verdad que si?...como sea, una vez mas, muchísimas gracias por los review que me enviaron, y los que no me enviaron review igual muchas gracias por leer mi historia, mi eterno agradecimiento por la paciencia que me tuvieron cuando me tarde en actualizar y fue un placer para mi el escribir esta historia que fue de su agrado y los distrajo aunque sea un ratito…**

**MIINA, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU.**

**Andy: ahora contestaremos los review que se enviaron por el capitulo anterior:**

**neko-no-saint**

**Verdad que si? yo si llore!!! Fue una injusticia…!!! T0T**

**Andy: te recuerdo quien fue el culpable de tal injusticia?**

**Etto…..no, mejor dejémoslo asi n.nU me alegro que te gustara mi historia, e igualmente muchísimas gracias por tu review, espero que este capitulo te guste y me dejes tu opinión si quieres segunda parte o no.**

**Andy: te juro que te voy a matar si te atreves a dejar a Bakura asi ¬¬**

**n.nU vamos Andy-san, que es decisión de los lectores…**

**Andy: ¬¬**

**n.ñUU esto…..muchísimas gracias por tu review…!!!**

**Koukin**

**Pues…sorpresa, sorpresa! Espero que te agrade este cap! xD**

**Andy: ¬¬ aja, ya veremos que tanto le gusto…si antes enredaste el asunto, ahora le hiciste nudo ciego y moño! O.ó**

**Tranquila Andy-san, no fue para tanto o si? ñ.ñ como seguía…si antes era un panorama triste…ahora que es?**

**Andy: un panorama confuso…y uno doloroso para ti si lo dejas asi ¬¬!**

**Mira Andy-san! Te aplaudieron!**

**Andy: eh?...pues….gracias…..pero es que yo también ya tenia demasiado esperando por que este niño terminara de escribir y actualizara de una vez °-°U no creo que sea para tanto….**

**Que modesta eres xD**

**Andy: xD BWAHAHAHAHA….!!!! Si, en realidad me sorprendió la cantidad de tiempo que duraron juntos, pero igual, este niño ya esta disponible xDDDDD**

**ANDY-SAN…!!! OoU**

**Andy: ves? Agarra buenos consejos, muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos…**

**Y espero que no te hayas decepcionado por el tiempo que me tarde en actualizar, pero es que en la U me están ahorcando T.T**

**Andy: eso es porque no estudias lo suficiente!**

**Entonces cuando escribo?**

**Andy: no tendrías este problema si te organizaras bien…**

**T.T como sea, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo! No sabes como me alegraba el ver un review tuyo, muchas gracias Koukin-san!**

**Dagel:**

**DAGEL…!!!**

**Andy: pues según mi opinión, fue las tres cosas….**

**Te gusto? Me alegro, y en serio releíste los capítulos anteriores? Eres tan buena T.T**

**Andy: oye, Baku te envió un mensaje a tu cel, lo recibiste?**

**O.O! es cierto! xD La vez pasada me encontré con Holly, a ver si algún día logramos encontrarnos!**

**Andy: sera interesante…tu fic me gusta…**

**ñ.ñ Andy-san….no pensaras hacerle algo a Dagel-san verdad?**

**Andy: eh? NO, que va! n.nUU**

**Esto…..como sea, espero que te guste este capitulo final y tu opinión si sigo o lo dejo ahí!**

**Andy: de que lo sigues lo sigues o te mato! ¬¬**

**n.ñU…..ya te dije, es decisión de los lectores…**

**Andy: ¬¬……..**

**Mu-muchas gracias por tu review Dagel-san, nos vemos!**

**Kida Luna:**

**Andy: pues anduvo en la universidad, en su casa, en el hospital, en el psicólogo, en el…**

**YA, creo que eso no necesitan saberlo o si? ñ.ñUUUUU**

**Andy: pero preguntaron o.o**

**Creo que se trataba de una pregunta retórica ñ.ñU**

**Andy: bueno…**

**Ajem…como iba?...ah si, perdón! Pero es que estuve de lo mas ocupado, además, tenia que ir asi la historia, me llego un momento de inspiración y eso salio!**

**Andy: y viene y deja el fic hasta ahí, que bien….¬¬**

**Me alegro que te agrade el dragón Rex-chan n.n eres el único que ha salido con eso**

**Andy: no si casi no se tardo verdad? ¬¬ nótese el sarcasmo…**

**Muchas gracias por los saludos, para ti también y mil gracias por apoyarme en esta historia tan loca….**

**Andy: no te preocupes, no lo suelto hasta que escriba….incluso la segunda parte! ¬¬**

**Que es decisión de los lectores si lo sigo o no ñ.ñU**

**Andy: ¬¬…….**

**Jeje….muchísimas gracias a ambos, son un sol! Sus review eran de mis favoritos! Espero que me apoyen en mis otras historias….por cierto….kidita…..tu escribes de Cybor 009? 0w0**

**Andy: adivina….**

**ME AYUDARIAS A ESCRIBIR UNA HISTORIA DE ELLOS?! POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOOOOOOR…!**

**Andy: es que el chico no ha terminado de ver bien la serie por el horario en el que sale en nuestro país, así que necesita ayuda….**

**Di que si…!!!!**

**Andy: ajem…..**

**o.o! perdón, contéstame pronto si? y otra vez, gracias.**

**UNA VEZ MAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR APOYARME HASTA AQUÍ, ESPERO VERLOS PRONTO CON OTRO CAP DE MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS O CUALQUIER OTRA LOCURA MIA!**

**Andy: nos vemos, se cuidan.**

**Matta ne…!!!**

**Puede que hayas nacido en la cara buena del mundo.**

**Yo nací en la cara mala, llevo la marca del lado oscuro.**


End file.
